Contos de Uma Viajante do Tempo Vol 1 - James Dean
by invernodoalaska
Summary: Olívia Weiss é uma viajante do tempo. Ela mudou sua vida, suas emoções e seu jeito de pensar após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, para onde foi involuntariamente enviada. Certo dia, lendo revistas antigas, viu uma nota sobre a morte de James Dean e percebeu que os fatos oficiais não batiam com a realidade, mas ela decidiu ignorar até que o vocalista do Linkin Park, sua banda favorita de


Charlottesville - 2017

Capítulo 1

Olívia estava organizando a última estante de livros daquela tarde. Ela ainda tinha que limpar a sala infantil antes de ir embora. Junho era o mês das férias de verão e os estudantes sumiam do mapa por meses e a biblioteca ficava mais limpa, mais organizada. Como ela amava as férias escolares.

\- Ted, terminei de organizar a última prateleira, vou pra sala das crianças agora. Precisa de mim? - perguntou Olívia.

\- Não, estou revisando algumas revistas antigas para descartá-las. Quando terminar, você pode ir.

\- O senhor vai jogar estas revistas fora?

\- Sim. Você as quer?

\- Eu queria, sim.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Tenho pena de jogá-las fora. Quando você for embora, pegue-as no balcão.

Após limpar a sala das crianças e separar o lápis de cor dos de cera, tirou o lixo do local e os levou para fora. Eram 18h00min em ponto de uma sexta – feira, três dias antes do feriado. Ela teria três dias em casa.

\- Ted, estou indo, até terça.

\- Bom feriado, Olívia.

Ela pegou as revistas, colocou-as em sua bolsa de costas e andou em direção ao Kenny's Burger. Era sexta-feira e ela estava decidida que não ia cozinhar ou fazer coisa alguma. O bom de morar sozinha: fazer o que quiser, quando quiser e ninguém tem nada com isso.

Pediu batatas- fritas, X-Burger com muita batata palha e maionese e na hora de pagar, pediu moedas para pôr na máquina de bolinhas de borracha. Tudo para viagem.

Aqui vão alguns fatos sobre Olívia:

1\. Coleciona bolinhas de borracha

2\. É bibliotecária

3\. Mora só

4\. Viciada em café

5\. Viajante do tempo

Ao chegar a seu apartamento, largou a bolsa no sofá, a comida no centro da sala, e andou em direção ao banheiro. Após um banho, vestiu seu pijama, colocou refrigerante em um copo, manteve as cortinas da sala fechadas e ligou a televisão. Faria maratona de Arquivo X, porque sim. Desde criança assistia Arquivo X e queria ser agente do FBI, mas não curtia a parada de OVNIS. Aliás, ela acreditava que OVNIS eram demônios manifestados e se visse algum, voaria a Bíblia na cara e fim da história. Após anos de hiato, o seu seriado favorito havia voltado com os personagens oficiais e aquele feriado seria a semana perfeita para sumir, graças ao NETFLIX.

Como já dito anteriormente, Olívia é uma viajante do tempo e ninguém da família apresenta estas características, até onde ela saiba. Desde criança, ela sempre manifestou comportamento diferente das outras: Assistia filmes antigos com o mesmo entusiasmo de quem assisti a um atual, não tinha amigos porque não queria, porque gostava de ficar só com suas leituras de Edgar Wallace e contos de terror. Por causa de muitas viagens no tempo e seu gosto peculiar por coisas antigas, não era incomum que ela fosse o diferencial de seu tempo: enquanto as moças se vestiam com roupas mais curtas, ela mandava costurar vestidos de modelos fora de época, estava sempre em sebos procurando por livros usados, antigos e de autores já esquecidos, visitava casas antigas, assombradas ou não, museus de Faroeste e cidades- fantasmas. Ela não conhecia ninguém com quem compartilhar seus gostos, porque ninguém, além dela, podia voltar no tempo.

De todos os lugares que ela vai por causa das antiguidades, há um que ela não pisa: O Museu Nacional da Segunda Guerra. Lá está a foto dela. Sim, ela esteve na Segunda Grande Guerra, mas esta história será contada em outra ocasião.

Por volta das 9 da noite, entrando pelo 3º episódio da série, a luz havia caído.

\- Mas isso é uma... - usando a lanterna do celular, procurou pelas velas na cozinha e acendeu-as na cozinha e na sala. Limpou a bagunça do lanche, escovou os dentes e sentou-se no sofá, sem sono sem nada para fazer. Olhou no relógio: haviam se passado apenas 15 minutos desde que a luz se fora. Parecia uma eternidade. Abriu as cortinas da sala e viu que a rua também estava escura.

Pegou as revistas antigas da bolsa e começou a folheá-las na mesa da cozinha. Ela nunca tinha visto aquela revista antes, mas aquelas fotos ela já vira em redes sociais do Pinterest e do São Google. As fotos também não lhes eram estranhas, pois já estivera perto de atrizes dos anos 20, 40 e 50, mas sempre se apresentando como camareira ou como a garota da roupa e acabara presenciando algumas daquelas fotos. Ela nunca pedia o autógrafo porque tinha vergonha. A única pessoa para quem pedira o autógrafo foi o seu escritor favorito, Edgar Wallace. Ela lembrou-se de sua primeira aventura nos sets de filmagem de O Vento Levou onde bateu foto com Clark Gable, mas nunca encontrara em lugar algum tal foto e ajudou Vivien Leigh a se vestir em várias cenas. Ela gostava deste filme desde criança, mas Vivien não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar e logo aprendeu que nem todos eram flores que se cheirassem em Hollywood. Tal como Vivien Leigh, assim era Elizabeth Taylor de quem Olívia ouviu falar sobre os barracos que a atriz dava com seus affairs e com a equipe de filmagem. Outros segredos que conhecera daqueles anos dourados do cinema mudo e falado foram as cirurgias plásticas. Como não havia internet e facilmente se podia esconder qualquer pessoa sem que _paparazzi_ os descobrissem, atrizes nem tão bonitas, faziam plásticas nos olhos e no nariz, sem serem notadas, emagreciam, e todas tinham o mesmo padrão de beleza: sobrancelhas finas e longas, olhos semicerrados para dar um ar sensual e cintura modelada à La Pin Up. Algumas atrizes, como Vera Ellen, tinham a cintura tão fina que chegava a ser irreal.

Estas revistas falam sem dizer ou escrever palavra alguma, que basta ter talento e beleza e consegue o topo, através de fotos que refletem um rosto emoldurado, um olhar penetrante, uma pessoa feliz com aquele momento, com aquela vida. O que veio à luz no inicio do ano passado foi um vídeo pornográfico de Marilyn Monroe. Um anônimo trouxe às manchetes fotos e vídeos de Marilyn sendo filmada fazendo sexo com um desconhecido e datava de anos antes de sua ascensão. Por coincidência, um diário biográfico da atriz revela casos sexuais que ela era forçada a ter, com grandes homens de círculos empresariais e cinematográficos. Verdade ou não, Olívia nunca acreditou que talento era suficiente em Hollywood. Ela viu a foto de Donald O'Connor, o seu ator favorito do seu filme favorito Cantando na Chuva. Ela leu anos depois que Debbie Reynolds, a mãe da Princesa Leia de Star Wars, havia sofrido na mão de Gene Kelly. Ele a humilhava bastante por não ser dançarina profissional como ele e Donald O'Connor e Fred Astaire teve que socorrê-la. Em outras palavras: Cantando na Chuva só aconteceu com ela porque Fred Astaire estava lá. Mas, a questão era Donald O'Connor. Ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Não a Debbie, mas Olívia. Esta história será contada mais adiante.

Seus olhos se detiveram na foto do ator James Dean que morrera aos 24 anos. Sua carreira havia sido meteórica: três anos apenas e logo a estrela havia se apagado. Tinha fama de mulherengo, rebelde e cachaceiro e fora encontrado morto em sua casa. Havia quatro frascos de Whisky baratos, esvaziados e seu corpo jazia no chão. O laudo médico oficial deu que ele havia se afogado na própria bebida.

Olívia lembrou-se de uma revista de saúde que falava sobre uma doença crônica que James Dean tinha. Ela levou a vela para a sala e procurou no armário sua caixa de revistas Digest. Folheou a matéria de 1995 e encontrou que não era difícil para os atores de Hollywood ter úlceras estomacais ou intestinais devido ao nível de stress, cigarro e álcool.

"James Dean tinha adquirido úlceras crônicas no estômago desde os tempos da Segunda Guerra e era do conhecimento de todos que ele sofria de dores e sangramentos internos que o levava a uma dieta vegetariana."

\- Se ele tinha úlcera no estômago, como foi que ele bebeu tanto e morreu afogado? Não faz sentido.

Capítulo 2

Neura

Na manhã seguinte, Olívia acordou mais tarde que o usual. A energia havia sido estabelecida por volta da meia-noite e ela já estava dormindo. Tomou o café da manhã na sala, assistindo a série da noite anterior do ponto onde havia parado e ao mesmo tempo, relia suas anotações feitas do caso James Dean. Pegou sua 3º xícara de café, voltou para frente da televisão e começou a pesquisar no seu notebook sobre o ator. Usou a ferramenta Pinterest para filtrar mais rapidamente as fotos antigas. Existiam pessoas que gostavam de colecionar fotos de gente morta, inclusive de autópsia de famosos ou de colecionar álbuns de pessoas mortas, feitos pelos próprios familiares. Eram fotos que, se ninguém contasse que estavam mortos, ninguém notaria a diferença. Haviam fotos de famosos na cena do crime ou mortos por overdose de drogas, na autópsia, no caixão. Haviam várias fotos de James, mas quase nenhuma de sua morte, o que Olívia muito estranhou. As fotos do corpo não existiam, apenas fotos da ambulância e do funeral, porém ambas à distância. Procurou em fóruns de outros países uma foto dele morto, mas não achou nada.

\- Porque tem foto de todo mundo morto menos a dele? - Olívia se questionou .Pacientemente, leu vários blogs, fóruns e jornais velhos sobre o caso de sua morte. Encontrou o laudo oficial do legista:

James Byron Dean

24 anos

Altas doses de álcool

Hipoglicemia

Distensão do estômago por excesso de líquido

Desmaio não o permitiu que ele evitasse afogar-se no próprio vômito .

Havia álcool no pulmão

Causa da Morte: Sufocamento involuntário pelo próprio vômito seguido de afogamento.

Segundo os tabloides, ele tinha tendências suicidas e depois de perder um contrato milionário com a Warner Brothers devido a suas irresponsabilidades juvenis de não cumprir horários, metas e devido a várias denúncias de assédios sexuais no estúdio, não aceitou ser tratado em um centro de reabilitação. Ele sumiu por três meses após seu último filme e apareceu morto. A família nunca se pronunciou a respeito. Que esses seres hollywoodianos eram problemáticos, ela não tinha dúvida, mas um jovem conhecido como "a galinha dos ovos de ouro de Hollywood" perder contrato? Em outras matérias, haviam as famosas teorias:

James Dean não está morto, ele é um alien.

Dean não está morto, ele hoje tem 70 anos e mora no Mississipi onde vive como pescador.

James Dean era agente da KGB .

O jornal mais recente a falar do caso Dean era de 2005 :

A verdade por trás da morte de James Dean

Olívia clicou rapidamente e passou os olhos pela reportagem, procurando chegar ao ponto.

James Dean se matou porque a mulher que amava (Pier Angeli) havia se casado com outro. Fontes anônimas afirmaram que outras fontes anônimas próximas à suposta moça confirmaram que ela nunca se perdoou por ter quebrado a promessa que fizera a James e ter se mudado para a Itália onde se casou com um famoso cantor.

\- Meu Deus, quanto sensacionalismo.

Fez alguns serviços domésticos pensativa, almoçou uma salada e ainda James Dean não saía de sua mente. Ela sentira uma confusão mental diante das leituras a cerca de sua morte pois nada se encaixava logicamente.

\- É como uma pessoa suicidar-se com dois tiros na cabeça quando na verdade...espere...será? E se mataram ele e forjaram suicídio?

Olívia já ouvira falar na Teoria Paralela ou Teoria da Conspiração. Estudou sobre o assunto quando encontrou certos livros na biblioteca e afirmavam que eram desinformações do governo russo nos tempos do comunismo. Encontrou em fóruns na internet que Teoria da Conspiração era um termo maldoso criado pelo próprio governo americano para assassinar a reputação daqueles que ousavam questionar a informação oficial .

\- Afinal, oficial não significa verdadeiro. - disse ela pensativa. - Mas porque matariam James Dean? Ele era apenas um ator rebelde. - Mas algo gritou em sua mente. "Isso é o que dizem, mas quem pode confirmar?". A dúvida começara a bater à porta. - Pelo amor de Deus, isso não tem nada a ver comigo. - e tentara dispersar a história.

Decidiu aproveitar o seu fim de semana e feriado sem as responsabilidades que não convinham a ela. Pegou sua lista de compras para o feriado e saiu de casa em direção ao supermercado que ficava no outro quarteirão. Ao sair de seu apartamento, notou o condomínio vazio e silencioso. Geralmente os gêmeos do 514 e os filhos do 234 brincavam nos corredores com a porta do apartamento aberta. Tudo estava muito quieto. Chamou o elevador para o 4º andar mas o silêncio ainda a inquietava, como se nada ao seu redor tivesse som. Ela desceu quatro andares sozinha o que é incomum para um sábado . O porteiro estava em sua pequena sala lendo alguns papéis e olhou em sua direção, pelo menos foi o que Olívia Weiss achou. Ela acenou para ele, enquanto andava rapidamente para a porta, mas ele voltou sua cabeça para os papéis, como se não tivesse visto nada.

Ela deu de ombros e saiu do prédio.

Para sua surpresa e confusão, não existiam pessoas na rua e o clima de verão estava nublado com ventos que faziam voar jornais velhos. Olívia olhou ao redor como se a realidade estivesse se chocando com seus olhos: havia algo diferente na cidade. De tanto ver fotos de cidades antigas e pessoas de séculos passados, ela pensou que o choque de culturas e épocas mexeram com sua mente. Começou a andar mas com aquela sensação de que estava deslocada do tempo, foi quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça começou a girar como se a pressão estivesse baixa e suas pernas a fraquejar. Ela conhecia estes sintomas. Precisava com muita urgência evitar e acionou o botão de emergência mental. Fechou os olhos e imaginou o gás de sua casa vazando e se ela não fosse fechar a chave que cortava a atividade gasosa do apartamento, tudo explodiria e inocentes morreriam por sua culpa. Bastou segundos para que ela corresse em pânico até seu apartamento.

\- O gás… o gás... preciso fechar o gás…

Ela subiu dois lances de escada no desespero de chegar ao quatro º andar. Parecia que quanto mais em pânico, mais devagar ela ia. Ao chegar ao 2º andar ela tombou no topo da escada e caiu de cara no chão. O joelho havia batido no degrau da escada, causando grande dor . Ela estava ofegante e levantou-se para correr e antes de subir outra vez as escadas, ela desaparecera de 2017.

Capítulo 3

Registros 

O leitor pode estar se perguntando o que tem a ver o gás de cozinha com viajar no tempo?  
Quando Olívia serviu ao regimento feminino Inglês na Segunda Guerra Mundial ela descobriu que se tivesse adrenalina em seu sangue ou medo ou stress ela não conseguia voltar no tempo. Quando criança ela tinha uma avó que morria de medo de morrer em uma explosão a gás e ela nunca descobriu o porquê. Sempre que no natal sua mãe cozinhava algo, sua avó gritava: "Estou sentindo cheiro de gás. Veja se não tem gás vazando. Se morrermos será culpa sua."

Olívia cresceu com medo que os vizinho deixassem o gás vazando por acidente ou por tentar se suicidar mesmo e acabasse lascando todo mundo ao redor inclusive a ela. Devido a este histórico traumático ela acionou este mecanismo que costumava ser eficaz. Até agora.

Olívia abriu os olhos e viu um teto com equipamentos de luz. Suas mãos tocavam em gramas e ela sentia pinicar em suas costas. Ao seu lado haviam grades e ela teve a impressão de que havia caído no jardim de alguém. Sentou-se na grama e tentou situar-se: Cortinas, painéis pintados de horizontes, escadas, primeiro andar com câmeras, árvores falsas. Um caminho cheio de areia e muros de isopor. Ela reconheceu que aquilo era um estúdio de cinema. Nem precisa pensar muito pois já sabia que ano era e por causa de quem estava ali. Levantou-se e limpou sua calça jeans. Olhou ao redor e não tinha sinal de pessoas trabalhando, nem barulho algum. Provavelmente ,todos já haviam ido pra casa ou estavam almoçando. Ela não sabia que horas eram mas as luzes do ambiente ainda estavam acesas o que indicava que alguém voltaria. O ambiente era sombrio mas vazio de alguns elementos: haviam portões indicando talvez um jardim, mas faltavam muitas plantas. Haviam carruagens sem cavalos, muros falsos que cercava todo um espaço pequeno., árvores sem folhas. Ela entrou no cenário mas um eco de porta se abrindo a fez voltar e correr na direção da cadeira do diretor, procurando um local escuro para se esconder. Jogou-se atrás das cortinas e evitou expor seus pés.

Ouviu um homem pedindo para que algumas pessoas trouxessem uma caixa, depois os dispensou. Tudo ficou quieto . Olívia pensou que haviam ido embora e quando se moveu para sair do seu esconderijo ouviu uma voz com um sotaque francês.

\- Pegue aquele pé- de- cabra.

Olívia olhou ao seu redor para ter a certeza que não havia nenhuma ferramenta perto. Ela não viu mas pôde ouvir que o homem se esforçava para abrir a caixa. Um grande estralo e a tampa estava jogada no chão.

\- Agora com cuidado, deite a caixa para este lado, estas pedras são pesadas.

\- Como vamos rearranjá-las, Bosco?

\- Em triângulo.

\- São figurantes desta vez?

\- Não, são os três principais do filme, mas somente esta pedra da frente será notada as outras não serão importantes mas serão partes do ritual.

\- Posso pergunta quando tudo acontecerá?

\- Não.

Eles arrastaram a caixa para o canto do estúdio e foram embora. Olívia ouviu a porta se fechando mas permaneceu escondida para ter a certeza que não havia ninguém. Após alguns minutos, saiu lentamente de detrás das cortinas e percebera as novas arrumações do cenário: eram três túmulos. O cenário seria um cemitério, mas ela não reconhecia que filme era aquele mas sabia que tinha ligações com James Dean. Aproximou-se das pedras e percebeu que elas estavam distantes porém faziam um triângulo. O primeiro túmulo estava escrito Cal Dean, os dois túmulos que ficavam atrás, lado a lado tinha os nomes: Natalie Wood e Sal Mineo. Olívia teve o impulso de pegar seu celular e bater as fotos. Olhou ao redor procurando mais cenários e viu de longe um papel na parede. Andou em sua direção e bateu foto, e fez o mesmo com cada papel na parede: Lista de horários, avisos de não fumar, lista de atores, horários de funcionamento do estúdio em dias de filmagens até que se deparou com o pôster do filme: Rebelde Sem Causa. Olivia retirou o papel da parede e o enrolou. Ela conhecia aquele filme, mas nunca tivera vontade de assistir. A porta fora aberta de novo e estando ela perto de seu esconderijo correu outra vez mas perdera os movimentos da perna e caíra no chão. Em um piscar de olhos, ela estava outra vez jogada no chão do prédio. Ela estava de olhos abertos quando viu tudo mudar como se fosse uma imagem saindo de dentro da outra e seus olhos escureceram e depois conseguiu ver o ambiente. Ela levantou-se e percebeu que tudo voltara ao normal e podia ouvir os pássaros cantando, os carros buzinando e as crianças do 514 rindo. O pôster e o celular estavam em suas mãos. Ela andou em direção ao elevador e enquanto subia, foi enchendo de gente.

Entrou em seu apartamento e andou rapidamente em direção ao seu quarto. Pegou seu notebook, seu estojo e levou-os para a cozinha. Voltou para o quarto e procurou na prateleira de cima a agenda que correspondia aos anos 50. Ela era bege , capa de couro e de tamanho médio. Ela encomendou cinco iguais em uma loja que fabricava peças de modelos antigos. Olhou para o relógio para ver se dava tempo de escrever e ir ao supermercado antes do anoitecer. Sentou-se e começou a escrever.

_3 de junho de 2017 - Charlottesville_

_ Hoje viajei no tempo para os anos 50. Acabei de chegar e não sei exatamente o ano ou o dia em que estive. Estive pesquisando ontem e hoje sobre o ator James Dean e acabei viajando sem querer. Faz muito tempo que isso não acontecia, geralmente vou por que quero. Tive sintomas semelhantes ao da primeira vez: dormência nas pernas, cabeça rodando como se fosse pressão baixa e ausência de som. Tive impacto com a realidade quando sai para a rua após passar horas vendo fotos antigas como se eu literalmente tivesse saltado de 1920 para 2017 e foi aí que acabei indo. O sinal de emergência mental não funcionou desta vez._

_ Caí em um estúdio de cinema dos anos 50 e bati foto do cenário que pretendo imprimir e colar aqui, além de ter roubado o pôster do filme. Pelo menos acho que era deste filme, nem sei, não deu tempo de saber muito pois voltei logo. Tudo começou porque desconfiei que James Dean havia sido assassinado e não morrido de superdosagem de álcool. Aliás, vou imprimir o ludo da autópsia também. Haviam dois homens lá, enquanto eu me escondia atrás de uma cortina e um deles se chama Bosco e tenho certeza que era francês. Eles estavam arrumando três túmulos que faziam parte do filme e o Bosco disse que os três túmulos faziam parte de um ritual. Eles estavam dispostos em triângulo e haviam nomes neles._

Olívia fez um esboço rápido dos túmulos e das árvores falsas. O pôster podia ser dobrado e colado na agenda e foi o que ela fez. Conectou o celular no notebook e transferiu as fotos para um pen-drive. Pesquisou a foto do laudo oficial da autópsia e uma foto de James Dean. Ela sempre imprimia as fotos da internet em forma de fotografias em uma máquina de fotos no supermercado. Olhou novamente para o relógio: 15h30min horas . Pegou a lista que estava em seu bolso e tinha a certeza que naquele dia não voltaria no tempo, não enquanto não estudasse o material recolhido.

Capítulo 4 

Bruxos do passado

Uma hora depois, Olivia voltou ao seu apartamento. Como já era costume, quando havia algo para ler ou investigar ela dedicava todo seu tempo e isso também significava que não separaria tempo para cozinhar ou beber água ou respirar. Comprou um combo na sua lanchonete favorita e voltou para casa, sabendo que não iria parar até que tivesse algum fato. Ela não voltaria involuntariamente no tempo à toa.

Olívia tinha certas manias que geralmente pessoas solitárias possuem quando vão se ocupar com algo. Nestes momentos sempre haviam "rituais": Desfez as compras, programou o café na máquina, tomou banho para expulsar a euforia entre tempos, vestiu seu blusão do Batman, um short folgado e seus óculos que ela usava quando queria folgar das suas lentes de contato. Organizou a mesa da cozinha com seu computador, sua agenda de 1950, folhas e canetas de várias cores. Abriu o pote de isopor com seu X-Bacon, virou o café na sua xícara e aproximou a batata frita. Estava faltando alguma coisa? Sim.

Ela precisava ouvir alguma coisa para manter a atenção presa. Olívia não conseguia trabalhar com o silêncio. Ficou procurando o local certo para trabalhar. Deveria ficar na sacada de seu prédio ouvindo o barulho da vizinhança , ou deveria ligar em algum desenho? Olhou para o relógio: eram 18h30min e o sol ainda estava na sua janela. Decidiu que ligaria a televisão .Pegou todo seu material e arrumou novamente no centro da sala, sentou-se no chão, ligou o aparelho e ficou procurando algum filme ou desenho para ocupar sua mente. Encontrou as Aventuras de Billy e ês mordidas depois e um gole de café, Olívia começou a analisar as fotos.

\- Provavelmente vou precisar voltar no tempo e encontrar este médico aqui, mas preciso me disfarçar de estudante.

_Anotação 1_

_Legista de James Dean – William Blake_

_Califórnia_

_Qual o endereço?_

Olivia pesquisou sobre relação entre os túmulos e o filme e encontrou uma reportagem independente de um blog.

As estranhas coincidências a cerca da morte de James Dean

-É... parece que alguém já fez meu dever de casa.

Olívia virou a xícara de café mas estava vazia.

\- Nossa... já acabou? - depositou sobre o centro e voltou a ler a matéria.

_Após 60 anos da morte do ator James Dean, ainda existem mistérios que rondam sua morte._

_Seus últimos trabalhos publicitários mostram uma série de avisos sobrenaturais. Alguns leitores da Revista Creepy enviaram para nossos editores algumas das coincidências e selecionamos para você, em primeira mão._

_1\. O Túmulo Cal Dean_

_Call Dean = Chame o Dean? _

Olívia procurou nas suas anotações e percebeu que havia deixado passar esta pista.

_2\. Propaganda de Whisky_

_James havia feito uma propaganda de Whisky chamado Devil. O slogan da bebida foi criado como referência indireta ao tráfico de Whisky adulterado. Na época quatro marcas haviam sido retiradas das prateleiras e as empresas de fachada, usadas pelo Crime Organizado da época, foram fechadas._

_O Slogan era:_

Deal with it

Deal with the Devil

The original

\- Lide com isso

Lide com o Diabo

O original

Olívia levantou-se para pegar mais café, pensativa.

\- Ele fez um filme com um túmulo que levava um dos seus nomes e morreu no mesmo ano.

Antes do filme fez propaganda de bebida e morreu de afogamento por embriaguez.

Ela mexia o açúcar do café com olhos perdidos. Seu olhos, logo, se abriram em assombro.

\- Ritual... O homem disse que era para um ritual. A propaganda foi um aviso da morte dele. Não foi coincidência, foi ritual.

Olívia havia comparado os nomes dos atores aos nomes dos túmulos do filme.

James Dean – Túmulo Cal Dean

Natalie Wood – Túmulo Natalie Wood

Salvatore "Sal Mineo – Túmulo Sal Mineo

\- Eles fizeram um ritual com os três atores.

James Dean – Morto em 1955

Sal Mineo – Morto em 1976

Natalie Wood – Morta em 1981

Nenhum deles morreu de morte natural, mas assassinados.

\- Então, James foi assassinado também.

Olívia revisou os pontos :

\- Aqui diz que ele tinha problemas com contrato mas não parecia ter. Um contrato com bebida custa caro. Ele fez um filme e não tem confirmação que ele rompeu com a produtora. Quanto mais rebelde, mais o produto vende. Não faz sentido ele ter sido processado por perda de contrato.

Olívia procurou por Bosco associado ao nome James Dean e encontrou um registro que mudaria tudo sobre seus conceitos de Teoria da Conspiração .

_Bosco Niemens Todd_

_Proeminente em Hollywood, veio de um família francesa conhecida por ter sido acusada de bruxaria e assassinatos. A família Todd é uma das 13 Famílias Globalistas que domina o mundo das celebridades. Não será surpresa para ninguém, familiarizada com as 13 famílias, que ele esteve associado à morte do ator James Dean mas sua culpa nunca foi confirmada._

\- Isso explica muita coisa. James Dean foi assassinado e eu preciso trazer isso à tona.

Eram 22 horas quando Olívia havia escrito suas descobertas em uma folha à parte e guardado com as fotos. Ela havia pegado o endereço do local onde havia acontecido a autópsia. Há muitos anos que ela não voltava no tempo para resolver algo sério. Ela estava convicta que James havia sido assassinado e ela tinha até segunda para decidir voltar no tempo.

Respirou fundo e caminhou ate seu guarda - roupa. Separou algumas roupas de 1940-1950 que ela guardava para alguma emergência e alguns dólares que ela ganhou trabalhando naquela época.

Pegou seu bloco de notas e releu algumas de suas anotações da época.

Se for para 1950 até 1960

\- Você não deve falar palavrão

\- Você não deve falar gírias

\- Você deve fingir ser católica

\- Seu nome é Anne Masterson e você é do Texas.

\- Você tem 19 anos

\- Eu tenho 19 anos há um bom tempo. - ela riu.

Ela sempre tinha um rosto que não era compatível com sua idade.

\- Sempre diga Bom Dia, Boa Tarde, Boa Noite

\- Chame a todos de Senhor ou Senhora

\- NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE NÃO FALAR PALAVRÃO

Quando esteve na Segunda Guerra , xingar os nazistas era o que ela mais fazia até que um dia o sargento Joshua Zimmerman disse que não fica bonito uma moça xingar.

Joshua.

As lembranças da Segunda Guerra ainda eram muito fortes e ela não tinha coragem de saber onde ele estava fundo e focou sua mente em James Dean.

\- Preciso gostar de você e achar você bonito para te encontrar senhor Dean.- Depois de Joshua Zimmerman, Olívia amou apenas Donald O'Connor.

Procurou na Netflix o último filme dele e um documentário sobre sua tão rápida vida de sucesso.

Capítulo 5 

Linkin Park 

2 da manhã e 5 xícaras de café depois

Anotação do caso James Dean

_ Assisti ao último filme do ator e um documentário feito pelo diretor James Burton. Talvez os tabloides estejam certos em falar que Dean era problemático. O filme que assisti foi muito difícil de digerir. Ele tinha uma personalidade única, mas eu acredito que ele era uma pessoa de enorme coração e não tinha nada de rebelde, mas de depressivo. Ele sempre demonstra, inclusive em suas entrevistas, que ele quer dizer algo, quer falar mais, porém tem algo entalado. Ele não olha muito as pessoas nos olhos. A Marilyn Monroe era assim._

_ Ele é sim, problemático... ou será que este adjetivo está errado? Mas ele é um gênio não um rebelde. Os jornais nunca mencionaram que ele era letrado e amava ler James Whitcomb Riley. Ele tem um jeito caipira de andar e verdadeiramente tem muita timidez, mas ele é muito bom nas artes. _

_ Após perder a mãe, seu pai não queria criar um filho que ele fez questão de "jogar fora" e Dean ficou com seu tio materno e dele pegou o nome Dean. Se ele não mudou o nome no cartório, então isso prova que o atestado médico é falso e que pode indicar falsificação de atestado e causa da morte , pois documentos de polícia e óbito devem levar o nome verdadeiro ou seu nome de batismo, porém como tudo naquela época era fácil, inclusive de se comprar um carro, então ele deve ter mudado sim seu nome. _

_ Ele não serviu ao exército. Outra mentira contada pelos jornais. Em 1939-1944 ele nem teria 18 anos. De onde vem essa bosta de dor de estômago?_

_ A questão é que é difícil sim ficar perto dele. Percebo que ele não fazia o que queria, fazia o que mandavam e às vezes se aborrecia e fazia o que queria, porém de forma extrapolada. Chegava cedo porque mandavam, conhecia garotas porque mandavam e quando não queria saia com seu carro e só aparecia dois dias depois. Um menino de extremos. Ele sempre falava calmo, baixo, educado demais. Gentil e amoroso. E tenho certeza que isso se deve as rejeições que sofreu. Como um cachorro sem dono, assim viveu James Dean. Ele era bom. Mas o mataram._

Olívia coçou os olhos e sentiu remela dura nos cantos. Continuou a digitar.

_ No documentário que vi, achei coisas mais íntimas. Ele, assim como tantos, era heterossexual convicto mas bissexual por conveniência . Em outras palavras: prostituição com homens e mulheres para no fim chegar a lugar nenhum. Pelo amor de Deus, que tipo de emprego é esse? Quantos ossos no armário Hollywood esconde?_

_ Prostituição, pedofilia, drogas e agora satanismo. De fato, achei uma foto nua em preto e branco de James Dean na internet, que não vou imprimir. Ele não precisava disso mas sua vida prostituída, idêntica a da atriz Marilyn Monroe e Rita Hayworth abriu portas para sacrifícios satânicos. Afinal, o que não se faz pra ser famoso? Mas a pergunta é: ele fez por fama ou porque foi jogado nisso? Ele não parece ser do tipo que recorre a estas merdas mas provavelmente ele nem reagiu, como de fato ele não reagia a nada._

Olívia fechou o notebook e andou em direção ao quarto. Enquanto arrumava a cama para dormir, sentiu o próprio bafo de café e resolveu escovar os dentes. Lavou o rosto e passou a pomada para aliviar a oleosidade e as espinhas que ainda a perseguiam.

Jogou-se na cama e sem se cobrir, adormeceu.

E sonhou.

Seu uniforme era da Segunda Guerra, mas desta vez ela não era o soldado, era secretária.

Ela estava digitando na máquina de escrever:

_Requerimento de alimento nº 556789_

_Envio este requerimento para fins de abastecimento mensal de alimentos para o departamento de treinamento._

Retirou o papel da máquina e assinou com sua identificação de secretária e entregou a um homem que ela não conhecia, para que ele assinasse. Depois, colocou a folha em uma pasta e saiu da sala. O ambiente era familiar: secretaria, soldados, voluntários de guerra. Ao sair do ambiente e encontrar a rua, tudo se transformou. Ela agora era uma atriz, famosa e sua roupa de guerra transformou-se em um vestido de diamantes. Muitos diamantes. Ela sabia quem eram aqueles atores e atrizes ao seu lado batendo fotos. Eram de várias épocas. Vários flashes piscavam, pessoas permutavam entre si para bater foto com ela. De repente, ela percebeu que homens estranhos estavam ao seu redor: homens do crime, deputados, presidente. Um medo tomou conta de Olívia, pois ela sentia que a atmosfera estava diferente. O som das pessoas e dos flashes ficaram mudos e ela estava em um hotel de luxo: ouro puro, lençóis de seda, bebida. Ela estava nua na cama, coberta e um homem estava saindo do banheiro , arrumando o colarinho.

\- Tenho que ir, mas depois te ligo para marcarmos outro dia. - ele estava de costas mas virou-se para pegar seu paletó e Olívia o reconheceu com um dos Presidentes dos Estado Unidos.

Quando ele fechou a porta do quarto, um Príncipe europeu entrou minutos depois, tirando a roupa.

\- Vocês demoraram. Achei que teria que remarcar. - disse ele.

Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou o lençol dela. Olívia se cobriu com as pernas.

\- O que foi? Ficou tímida? - com um sorriso malicioso, ele agarrou os tornozelos dela e a puxou para si.

\- Me solta! - Gritou Olívia

\- O que tem de errado com você? Ficou desprogramada de novo?

\- Você por acaso sabe quem sou eu, seu imbecíl? - Olívia queria jogar na cara da realeza, que nunca viu miséria em sua vida, que ela era superior a ele. Ela estivera na guerra e ele nunca se quer pisou no chão sem usar suas pantufas caras , fabricadas por cambojanos escravos.

\- Claro que sei quem você é – ele se jogou por cima dela, dificultando sua respiração – Eu pago caro para que você e suas coleguinhas desfilem de Lingerie para mim e saiam em catálogos de moda, pago caro para que vocês atuem no cinema e me sirvam na cama. Eu fiz você ser quem você é Marilyn , não se esqueça disso. Agora seja um pouco grata comigo, sua caipira.

Olívia resistiu e ele apertou seu pescoço até que sua cabeça começou a pesar e aos poucos perder as forças. Não demorou para que a sensação familiar de viajar no tempo aparecesse. Ela sentiu que estava sendo levantada da cama e girou, girou, girou até que caiu no ano de 2006, em uma festa. Ainda era um sonho, mas ela sentia que viajava dentro do sonho. Em um vestido florido, totalmente loira , diferente de quem era, estava em uma festa e a julgar pelas árvores ao redor, era Las Vegas. Havia uma piscina, aspirantes a atrizes e modelos, biquínis, bolas, bebidas, homens estranhos e música alta. Ela queria arrumar os cabelos mas sentiu que havia algo na sua cabeça. Haviam vários arames, em forma de capacete na sua cabeça e pregos enormes, maiores que suas mãos e grossos enfiados em sua cabeça, nas laterais.

\- O que é isso? - sussurrou ela.

Enquanto mexia no "capacete", alguns homens engravatados andaram em sua direção.

\- Ei, o que você está fazendo? ´- perguntou um deles

\- O que é isso? Tire isso de mim, eu não consigo ver direito.

\- Pare de dar vexame, venha! - um dos homens a pegou pelo braço e a levou para dentro da grande casa.

Andaram por corredores cheios de moças de biquíni ou roupas curtas de verão, se oferecendo para algum diretor ou produtor, e as mesmas fariam qualquer coisa para serem famosas, inclusive se prostituir e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Entraram em uma sala onde o barulho da música era abafado.

O escritório era branco com ouro, pelo menos fingia ser ouro. Eram móveis de bom gosto, lareira, cabeças de animais taxidermizados, fotos com celebridades e troféus de esporte.

\- Senta aí. - empurrou um dos homens.

Olívia caiu sentada em uma poltrona. O mesmo homem sentou-se atrás da mesa a sua frente.

\- Muito bem, amanha será o prêmio da música e você vai ganhar o prêmio de música do ano, como prometido, pelo seu excelente desempenho e bom comportamento. Eu escrevi as suas palavras para amanha e quero que você siga corretamente tudo o que está aqui e pelo amor de Deus, finja que está surpresa. Da última vez você estava insossa como se já soubesse do resultado.

\- Deve ser porque eu já sei do resultado. - disse Olívia se saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, segurando papel

\- Você anda muito mal criada. Deve estar se desprogramando. - ele virou-se e abriu uma caixa de charutos.

\- O que é se desprogramando? - perguntou Olívia. Ela percebeu que ele a olhou por uns segundos, mordeu a ponta de charuto e o acendeu. Depois de um longo trago, ele disse:

\- Leia seu papel. Em voz alta.

Olívia olhou para o papel, digitado e com grossos erros de ortografia e concordância .

"Quero agradecê primeiramente a Deus, pois sem ele não somos nada. Quero agradecê aos meus produtor e meus fãs. Estou muito emocionada e eu amo vocês."

\- Que bosta! Além de que quem escreveu ser analfabeto isso aqui está tão mentiroso quanto campanha política. Esqueceram-se de mandar beijo pro pai, pra mãe, pra madrinha….

\- Você está muito engraçada. Uma surra deve resolver.

\- E quem vai me bater, seu burro. É você? Cai dentro.

\- Primeiro, você vai falar exatamente como está aí, porque você nasceu em Dakota do Sul e qualquer um do Sul é burro, pobre e analfabeto e quero que você mostre isso.

\- Cara… isso é preconceituoso. Se eu subir lá vou dizer que você me mandou falar isso.

\- Segundo eu não vou bater em você. Uma Barbie como você não aguentaria um dedo meu , imagine a mão toda nesta sua cara de piranha.

\- Agora ofendeu.

\- Mas você anda precisando de uns ajustes. - Ele apertou um botão no telefone que rapidamente respondeu.

\- Ed, mande o serviço médico. Nossa estrela está se desprogramando e amanhã é o dia dela brilhar.

\- Sim, senhor!

O homem se arrumou para sair e não demorou 2 minutos para que pessoas de branco aparecessem. Sem poder se virar, Olívia permaneceu imóvel até que homens fortes se puseram em sua frente e começaram a apertar os parafusos laterais de sua cabeça. Ondas de dor e atordoamento tomaram sua mente e corpo. Lembranças começaram a surgir: surras, eletrochoque, locais escuros, gaiolas, fome. Quanto mais eles apertavam os parafusos, mais lembranças. Olívia gritou mais perdia as forças, como geralmente acontecem em sonhos: quer correr mas não pode, quer gritar mas não há som. Sua cabeça pendia para os lados mas não podia ficar nesta posição pois as dores só pioravam. Um dos homens que a levara até esta sala ainda estava lá, assistindo tudo e com um ar de assustado e enojado. O olhar de Olívia pedia por socorro mas ele, ao encontrar com os olhos dela, rapidamente decidiu sair.

\- Bom, vou pra casa.

Olívia não podia se mexer: seu rosto, seu pescoço, até a região maxilar, doíam. Quando teve coragem de se levantar, sentia dormência das pernas e sua visão estava turva. Conseguiu chegar até a porta mas um efeito que nunca sentira antes tomou conta de seu corpo: uma estranha dormência e fraqueza a jogou no chão. Uma sensação de leveza, liberdade e torpor. Caída entre a sala e o corredor, ela olhava para o teto e sentia-se diferente, como se fosse outra pessoa. Borboletas passeavam pelos seus olhos: uma, duas, três... Várias, de tamanhos diversos começaram a voar .

A leveza tomou forma e ela se viu outra vez na Segunda Guerra porém não era soldado mas uma vítima nos Campos de Concentração. Ela estava deitada com um pijama listrado que todos usavam com a famigerada identificação de Judeu. Não havia ninguém no local e todos os equipamentos médicos horripilantes estavam limpos porém preparados para serem usados. Ela levantou-se e reconheceu aquele lugar. Já estivera ali antes mas nunca como prisioneira. Andou lentamente em direção à porta, pois não queria ficar ali um minuto até que viu sua imagem no espelho: Seu rosto estava pálido mas sua cabeça estava aberta e seu cérebro estava exposto e haviam parafusos nele. O medo tomou conta e ela chorou assustada até que médicos entraram na sala e mandaram segurá-la. Ela gritou se agachando no canto da sala.

Olívia acordou de sobressalto na cama. Ela estava imensamente grata e aliviada por saber que era apenas um sonho. Deitou-se e respirou fundo mas assustou-se outra vez com o barulho da cafeteira apitando, anunciando o café. Procurou pelo celular embaixo do travesseiro e apertou o botão para ver a hora: eram 7 da manhã. Só havia dormido 4 horas mas depois do sonho que tivera, ou pesadelo, preferiu acordar.

Penteou os cabelos bagunçados e os prendeu em um coque, retirou o que restou da pomada e foi direto pra cozinha. Procurou pelas torradas de cebola que havia comprado e encheu sua maior xícara com café. Tomou dois goles pequenos, procurou pela sua agenda e levou para a cozinha. Foi abrir a cortina da sala e ficou surpresa ao saber que estava chovendo. Tivera sorte de escolher aquele apartamento: a janela da sala eram como portas e ela tinha a liberdade de abrir e ficar na sacada . Abriu e deixou o vento frio e o cheiro de terra molhada entrar.

Voltou para a mesa da cozinha , abriu sua agenda e começou a escrever.

_Sábado, 10 de Junho de 2017_

_ Hoje tive outro daqueles pesadelos que tinha da primeira vez que voltei no tempo. Sinto que é algo muito grande e que não foi efeito de café ou influência de televisão. Eu senti medo, tristeza, terror. Eu senti que estava vivendo a vida de outra pessoa, foi muito estranho. Reconheço algumas pessoas outras nunca nem vi. Outra vez sonhei lá no campo de concentração só que eu era a vítima de Joseph Mengele. Ele abria minha cabeça e eu nunca vi isso na minha vida._

As lembranças do Dia D vieram vivas em sua memória. Amanhecer de 6 de Junho de 1948: haviam soldados americanos, franceses, poloneses e ingleses no dia que eles libertaram os cativos dos campos de concentração, na França. O barulho ensurdecedor das submetralhadoras francesas eram o sinal que ela esperava; quando eles parassem de atirar era a hora de sua equipe entrar e libertar os moribundos da ala "hospitalar". Ela tinha todo o mapa na mente: Entraria à direita, tinha permissão para matar qualquer um. Passaria por um corredor, entraria à esquerda, sala de queima de corpos, havia somente uma porta e entraria e iria direto, encontraria o corredor da morte, onde haviam várias salas hospitalares de experimentos.

Quando finalmente deram o sinal para avançar, uma equipe de cinco pessoas, fortemente armadas, invadiram o campo e seguiram as ordens dadas através do mapa. Haviam três campos de concentração na França e dois eram de mulheres e crianças. Aquele era um cheio de crianças. Ao chegar ao corredor hospitalar ,dividiram-se. Olívia entrou em uma porta onde havia outro corredor e um profundo silêncio. Respirou fundo, e correu sorrateiramente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho até a porta do final do corredor. Abriu-a lentamente e entrou. Viu mulheres sentadas em varias cadeiras como se fosse uma sala médica de espera. Estavam desnorteadas e sem reação, carecas e com cicatrizes de costura na cabeça. Havia uma mesa com cadeira, típica de uma sala de espera com atendentes, mas tudo estava vazio, exceto pelas mulheres sentadas, sem noção de nada. Abriu a porta esquerda e havia uma mulher sentada no chão chorando. O quarto era limpo para um campo como aquele e parecia um hospital com roupas brancas, camas de forros limpos e o lugar cheirava a sala de dentista.

Olívia tentou se comunicar em francês com a mulher.

\- Você consegue me entender?

\- Sim. Me tire daqui.

\- O que tem na outra sala?

\- É na outra sala que somos tratados como gado, cortados com bois e torturados.

\- Eu preciso ver se há alguém na outra sala, fique aqui que voltarei para te buscar. Não saia daqui, está tendo tiroteio, entendeu?

\- Sim.

Olívia preparou-se para atirar sem aviso prévio. Ouviu rumores que Mengele atuava naquela redondeza mas duvidava muito, provavelmente estava em Auschwitz onde a matança era 24 horas sem parar. Destravou sua arma e entrou na outra porta e mais uma vez outro corredor. Só havia mais uma porta e sem cerimônia, abriu-a . Seu coração estava acelerado: Uma criança, sexo masculino, careca, magra, amarrada na cama, completamente nua. Havia um médico de costas e que assustado virou-se e se rendeu.

Ele falou algo em alemão mas sem piedade alguma Olívia atirou.

A criança estava assustada e chorava.

Procurou a roupa dele e andou em sua direção.

\- Qual seu nome? - perguntou em francês enquanto de desamarrava – o

\- Viktor .

\- Eu me chamo Olívia e vim tirar vocês daqui.

Ela o colocou de pé, na maca e o vestiu. Ele era tão leve que ela pode colocá-lo nos braços. Ao entrar na outra sala, alguns de seus companheiros estava lá, retirando as mulheres sentadas.

\- Ali – apontou Olívia para a porta fechada – Há uma mulher em sã consciência. Tirem-na daqui.

Olívia , com Viktor nos braços, andou em direção à sala de cremação.

\- Você vai salvar meu irmão? - perguntou Viktor

\- Onde ele está? - Olívia parou e o olhou. - Existem mais crianças aqui?

Viktor fez que sim.

\- Na casa ao lado possui um porão. Meu irmão fica lá.

\- Você sabe quantas crianças são?

\- Quando eu estava lá, éramos 30.

\- Onde fica esse porão? Você pode me levar até lá?

\- Posso.

Olívia saiu e andou em direção à casa principal. Fez sinal aos outros soldados para que se aproximassem.

\- Existem pelos menos outras 20 crianças aqui e preciso da ajuda de vocês .

\- Onde?

\- Viktor vai me levar.

\- Nesta sala aqui – disse ele apontado para uma janela.

Olívia entrou pelas portas principais, andou por um corredor onde havia um jardim e entrou à esquerda. Era a segunda porta.

Desceu Viktor do colo e o deixou no canto da parede.

Havia uma porta no chão com correntes e cadeado. Olívia olhou ao redor e não havia nada que pudesse abrir.

\- Eu vou atirar.

Ela se posicionou acima da porta e ficou de frente para as corrente. Atirou com a metralhadora no cadeado que cedeu à pressão das 10 balas por segundos. Três coisas que ela aprendeu que só acontece em situações extremas:

1\. Você fica mais corajosa

2\. Você fica mais inteligente

3\. Você fica mais violento

Desde que entrou na guerra, ela quebrou toda a timidez, todo o medo e o politicamente correto. Ela estava com 20 anos mas parecia ter 30. Ela havia virado uma máquina de guerra. Ao abrir a porta do porão, a luz revelou várias crianças sujas, magras, assustadas. Ela desceu e levantou uma a uma. Não haviam crianças mortas nem adulto algum com elas. O irmão de Viktor estava lá: assustado e desorientado. Eles se abraçaram mas a criança estava sem reação alguma, devido à desnutrição e possivelmente algo havia afetado seu emocional. Olívia voltou para as salas de cirurgia e roubou todos os livros e anotações do infeliz que estava lá. Levou tudo para o caminhão e ficou surpresa ao ver que quatro caminhões de socorro e alimentos estavam lá esperando pelos sobreviventes. Havia um jovem que estava fotografando o momento e os soldados que chegavam com as crianças. Fez uma ronda pelo local para garantir que ninguém ficaria para trás.

O jovem pediu para que o grupo se unisse para bater foto. Ela já havia feito várias fotos quando tinha uma tropa de assalto que não só roubava a comida do exército nazista como também os livros e obras de arte que eles haviam roubado da sociedade. Juntavam tudo que "roubavam" e batiam foto. Várias fotos daquele dia entraram para a história da guerra e estão expostas no museu da Segunda Guerra em Nova York.

Após escrever seu sonho, Olívia pegou seu quadro branco atrás da porta do quarto, apagou as anotações e lembretes e fez uma linha de tempo .

Tempo do exército se transforma em tempo de fama (o momento era 1950)

Atriz Marilyn Monroe

(Vestido de Diamante)

Prostituição

Desprogramada

Homens do Governo

Príncipe

Desfile de moda ? Victoria Secrets?

(Talvez calendário da Playboy)

Alguma cantora que não conheço (ano de 2006)

Desprogramada

Parafuso no cérebro

Apanhava

Borboletas

Muita Prostituição

Campo de Concentração

Cérebro

parafusos

Olívia ficou sentada observando o quadro.

Haviam muitas pistas na cara dela mas não conseguia conectar. Onde James Dean se encaixa nisso? Ela guardou em sua memória que deveria pesquisar sobre a vida de Marilyn Monroe. Depois de desistir de adivinhar qualquer coisa, arrumou a bagunça na cozinha, colocou o quadro do quarto, encostado no guarda-roupa e foi tomar banho. Retirou uma sopa pronta da geladeira e a deixou no fogão para o almoço. Ela não havia decidido quando voltaria no tempo para ajudar Dean. Ela já tinha tudo na mente: se passaria por estagiária de enfermagem e aspirante a medicina, iria pedir estágio no necrotério. Queria estar lá quando James Dean desse entrada.

Olívia ainda tinha muitas dúvidas: deveria ter alguma amizade com ele ou apenas observar de longe? Ela poderia evitar a morte dele? Na hora do almoço, colocou o quadro de volta na mesa e o observava enquanto comia sua sopa. Ela sabia que a resposta estava na cara mas não conseguia observar.

\- Talvez... Talvez eu devesse organizar por época. Campo de concentração , eu de secretária para a fama – Marilyn e a cantora de 2006. - Sorveu a sopa e apontou a colher para o quadro – Deu no mesmo – falou enquanto mastigava a cenoura – entendi nada.

Ela permaneceu 10 minutos sentada olhando para o quadro. Nada.

Pegou sua poltrona, virou para a janela da sala e ficou sentada, observando a chuva cair e os trovões típicos da chuva de verão. Ficou fazendo planos em sua mente: Teria que mudar o nome para Louise porque Anne já estava bastante usado e provavelmente teria que procurar algum emprego remunerado se não resolvesse tudo em 3 semanas no máximo. Ficaria em uma pousada simples para não ter tantos gastos. Ou talvez devesse passar um mês e trabalhar por lá, antes de arrumar um estágio. Para não levantar suspeitas seria melhor que ficasse por aquelas bandas por um tempo. Não deveria levar muita coisa, exceto o que desse para carregar consigo, em seu casaco de detetive que ela mandara fazer. Aliás, todas as suas roupas eram projetadas por dentro para esconder algo: bloco de anotações, gravadores, máquina fotográfica atual e as baterias.

Pegou seu celular e ficou lendo os jornais. Nos feeds de notícia de sua rede social, havia a imagem do vocalista de sua banda favorita havia se suicidado com uma corda. Olívia ficou em choque.

\- Chester Bennington, morto?

Os jornais diziam que ele já tinha tendência a depressão devido a abuso na infância . Olívia havia ido ao show do Linkin Park. Ela tinha várias fotos do baterista da banda no quarto. Ela ganhou uma promoção da rádio para conhecê-los quando tinha 16 anos: passaram 4 horas juntos além de outros fãs e integrantes da banda. Comeram pizza e conversaram sobre coisas além do trabalho deles. Ela não pode provar nada mas ele não parecia ser do tipo suicida, porem suicídio não tem cara.

\- Meu Deus... mais um..

As redes sociais estavam cheias de referências às mensagens subliminares de suas letras como

"Às vezes adeus é a única solução."

Olívia fitou a foto de Chester por um momento e depois voltou a olhar as fotos de James Dean. Em silêncio, ela levantou-se do sofá, fechou as janelas, desligou o computador e em clima de enterro, decidiu ajudar James Dean. 

Capítulo 6  
#Partiu

Olívia pegou sua mala de carrinho , colocou em cima da cama e começou a arrumar as roupas e os materiais que levaria:

\- Vestidos de 1950 de cores neutras e floridos

\- Saia de estudante dos anos 50

\- Salto alto

\- Sapatilha

\- Calça Capri

\- Camisas

\- Maquiagem

\- Higiene pessoal

\- Livros de Anatomia Humana

\- Carteira de Identidade tirada em 1950 na cidade do Texas

\- Dinheiro da época

Ela teria que voltar um mês antes da morte de James, se ajustar na cidade em qualquer emprego caso não conseguisse um estágio no necrotério. Ela lembrou-se que só tinha apenas uma carteira de identidade com o registro de Anne Masterson e não podia usar outro nome. Voltou ao computador e anotou em um pedaço de papel o endereço do legista e o mês que ela deveria voltar.

Legista William Lake

Necrotério

61030

Califórnia

Mês: Agosto 1955

Morte: Setembro de 1955

Olívia estava determinada a ir, mas sentia medo pois se envolveria com morte e com gente da alta sociedade, além de muita prostituição. Ela escolhera uma bolsa pequena para levar seus documentos, maquiou-se de forma simples, deixou seus cabelos escuros e longos em forma de trança, usou uma camisa branca e saia azul com salto de mesma cor. Ela queria parecer simples como estudante colegial e caipira ao estilo do Texas. Se desse sorte arrumaria emprego naquela semana. Ela fechou as janelas, limpou a cozinha para que nenhuma comida se estragasse na sua ausência e tratou de fechar a porta com chave. Respirou fundo e tratou de trazer à memória a imagem do local onde ela queria pousar de preferência ainda de madrugada. Pegou a mala e sua bolsinha, apagou as luzes e ficou no meio do corredor, no escuro. Tentou concentra-se na imagem do ambiente e imaginar estar indo para lá: Rua Birchs.

Um vento forte se levantou dentro da casa e a cercou. Ela sentiu o corpo formigar e os músculos fraquejarem, como sempre acontecia .Sentiu a realidade se desfazer e pouco tempo depois tudo ficou quieto. Ao abrir os olhos , estava em uma encruzilhada e ainda estava escuro. Estava uma fina garoa caindo mas o céu estava carregado, anunciando que uma forte chuva cairia. Viu uma placa indicando o nome da rua: Birchs Street. Se bem se lembrava, ele deveria ir, daquele ponto, pro lado direito e encontrar uma delegacia de polícia, o 87º distrito. Puxou sua mala com carrinho e andou pelas ruas da antiga Californo, como ela costumava chamar por ser uma das cidades mais quentes. A delegacia ficava no final da rua, descendo uma ladeira. Pediu informação aos policiais de um hotel próximo.

\- Você vai ter que subir a ladeira, entrar à direita e ir direto, acredito que na 3º esquina à esquerda você verá o Hotel Rosewood.

\- Obrigada, policial.

Olívia subiu à contra gosto a ladeira , rezando para não escorregar . Quando entrou na rua indicada, a chuva começou a engrossar. Não havia ninguém na rua, nem carros. Acreditava que, por ser de madrugada e longe da ala dos prostíbulos, casas de shows e de jogos, aquele lugar não estava tão supervalorizado. Apesar de estar sem óculos, viu a placa com o letreiro neon "Rosewood".

O local era bonito, simples e limpo e teve medo de não poder pagar. O espaço era enorme e tinha um restaurante com muitas plantas ornamentais. Não havia ninguém na recepção e ela tocou a campainha . Uma mulher de meia idade apareceu para atendê-la. Diferente de outras donas de hotéis que já ficara em outras épocas, aquela era simpática e cheirava bem.

\- Olá, boa noite. Bem-vinda ao Hotel Rosewood.

\- Oi,boa noite. Eu gostaria de saber o valor de um quarto.

\- Solteiro?

\- Sim.

\- Fica 25 dólares por dia, incluindo café e jantar.

Olívia ficou surpresa que em pleno anos 50 os hotéis estavam tão baratos. Se fosse 2017, seria 25 dólares o minuto.

\- Eu quero um quarto, por favor. Eu queria saber se existe prazo para ficar aqui. Eu vou procurar um estágio até o mês que vem e queria saber se posso ficar pagando a diária.

\- Claro que sim. - ela sorriu – Aliás, me chamo senhora Marple.

\- Olí…Anne Masterson - Ela lembrou-se que não estava em 2017.

\- Você tem um sotaque diferente. Você é de Nova York?

\- Não, sou do Texas.

\- Ohhh… tenho dois primos que moram lá, disseram-me que as coisas estão mudando bastante.

\- Sim. Já temos até duas escolas de enfermagem

\- Ora, vejam só.

Graças à falta de internet, podia-se falar qualquer coisa que as pessoas acreditavam.

Ela assinou seu formulário de entrada, pagou a noite e recebeu a chave do quarto 275, no 3º andar.

\- Temos aquecedor, guarda-roupa, água quente e ventilador de teto. A café da manhã é servido das 6:30 às 9:00 da manha e o Jantar das 7:00 às 8:30.

\- Senhora Marple, onde fica a lavanderia?

\- Indo nesta rua direito, você entra à esquerda e do lado da lanchonete da Stacey, tem um lugar para lavar as roupas. Aliás, é na lanchonete da Stacey que as pessoas geralmente almoçam. Bom e barato.

\- Bem...obrigada. - Olívia apertou para que o elevador descesse. Quando chegou, viu um casal saindo do elevador e bem perfumados. Era madrugada e tinha gente que ainda ia sair. Ela teria que se arrumar como podia e esperar amanhecer em duas horas. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, acendeu a luz e olhou os móveis ao redor: Uma cama, janelas grandes e com cortinas, um belo guarda-roupa e uma estante com gavetas para por as roupas. Um aquecedor e um banheiro cheiroso. Provavelmente, algum cliente havia saído do quarto recentemente. Olhou o banheiro para ver se estava limpo: uma coisa que Olívia mais odiava no planeta terra era um banheiro sendo usado por estranhos e sujo! Tudo estava limpo, sem um fio de cabelo no chão e a privada branca. Depois da falta de higiene que enfrentou na guerra, ela tomou o hábito de limpar bem o banheiro e colocar produtos com cheiros fortes. Alguém batia a porta e a tirou de sua análise sanitária.

\- Trouxe lençóis novos para você. - a senhora Marple entrou e depositou os lençóis e o edredom na cama. - Os lençóis nos trocamos a cada 3 dias, tudo bem ?

\- Sim, obrigada.

\- Ah, aqui tem um rádio- relógio que você pode usar como despertador.

Olívia nem tinha visto aquele relógio que havia na casa de sua avó e se assustou com a hora.

\- São 9 horas?

\- Sim... - a mulher olhou para o relógio no seu pulso. - São 9 :30 agora.

\- Puxa, eu pensei que eram 4 da manhã. Acho que perdi a noção da hora na viagem.

\- Acho que você deve estar cansada querida, isso sim. Vou deixá-la dormir. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite e obrigada mais uma vez.

Eram 9:30 da noite do dia 25 de Agosto. Dia 30 de Setembro será a morte de James Dean.

Olívia organizou suas roupas, forrou a cama e organizou seus livros de "estudante", sua maquiagem e a roupa que usaria para sair pela manha. Enquanto organizava os sapatos viu uma tomada. Ela havia se esquecido de que já haviam tomadas naquele tempo, mas a dúvida era se conseguiriam carregar seu celular e o laptop que trouxera. Pegou o carregador do celular e encaixou na tomada, esperando ou explodir na sua cara ou não carregar: o celular deu sinal de que estava carregando.

Apesar de não ter rede ou Wifi, ainda assim precisaria de todo o recurso possível. Enquanto tomava banho no seu meticulosamente inspecionado banheiro, estava pensando no que faria amanha depois do café, além de procurar emprego . Ela tinha que ter um Plano B caso o médico não a quisesse lá. Talvez, seja melhor uma aproximação como jornalista e fotógrafa ou como colunista de uma revista. Já na cama, escreveu em sua agenda de 1950 que havia chegado bem e ficou feliz em encontrar uma tomada e já estava carregando o celular . Estava hospedada na Rosewood e que senhora Marple era simpática. Planejou chegar de madrugada mas provavelmente chegou na mesma hora que viajou em 2017 - às 9:00 da noite.

Guardou seu material cuidadosamente na mala de carrinho, jogou-a no guarda-roupas e pegou seus óculos e ficou olhando a rua pela janela do seu quarto. Dava para ver ao longe as luzes piscando de algum show ao longe. Percebeu também que haviam muitos pontos comerciais naquele lugar o que explica não haver ninguém, além de pontos fechados. Botou o relógio para despertar às 6:40 em alguma rádio local e tentou dormir.

Antes mesmo do despertador tocar, ela acordou com o sol na cara e ainda eram 5 da manhã. Decidiu cochilar mais um pouco mas rapidamente o despertador tocou,como se ela apenas tivesse cochilado 3 segundos. Levantou-se se sentindo revigorada e tomou um banho frio. Maquiou-se ao estilo da época e escolheu um vestido verde e branco, quadriculado com um cinto branco e uma sandália de salto, bege. Sua primeira meta seria procurar emprego no necrotério. Legistas precisavam de ajudantes e ela queria estar em posse dos corpos e documentos quando aquele fatídico dia chegasse. Pegou seus documentos, espelho, carteira e batom, coloco em uma bolsinha e procurou pelas luvas brancas que combinavam com o vestido. Desceu para toma café e havia apenas um casal de idosos que estavam sentados em uma mesa separada.

\- Bom dia – disse Olívia

\- Bom dia.

Olívia andou em direção ao jovem que estava em um balcão .

\- Posso me servir? - perguntou

\- Sim. - ele passou a bandeja para ela, por cima do balcão.

\- Posso pegar o que eu quiser ou alguma coisa é extra?

\- O que quiser.

Olívia pegou algumas torradas e uma fatia de bolo. Pegou uma xícara de café, sem leite e sentou-se próximo à janela . Viu na rua um menino vendendo jornal e pensou que poderia comprar um jornal para se situar. Desceria até a delegacia para perguntar onde ficava o necrotério .Sabia que não ficava longe mas não queria ter que andar e se perder em meio a uma rua cheia de comércio e de pessoas. Ao terminar, devolveu a bandeja e subiu para escovar os dentes. Consultou seu relógio de pulso: eram 08:10. Ela fez a trajetória na sua mente: Necrotério – Jornaleiro- Plano B se não arrumasse emprego – Almoço na Stacey- Observar pessoas. No fundo ela estava nervosa, não sabia como ajudar James Dean. Ao deixar o hotel, encontrou vários carros estacionados e muita gente andando para lá e pra cá. Atravessou a rua, comprou o jornal e andou em direção à delegacia. As pessoas notaram que ela não era dali, até pela cor de sua pele, morena, e pelo tamanho do cabelo que não condizia com a moda. Pediu informação na delegacia sobre a localização do necrotério.

\- Não fica longe mas a senhorita dará uma boa caminhada. Vá direto sempre, lá embaixo você vai ver vários pinheiros . Fica lá. Não tem como errar.

Desde a delegacia, ela podia ver uma rua cheia de pinheiros, porém de fato teria que andar um bocado. As ruas estavam ainda cheias de carros estacionados, pessoas lendo jornal e conversando, andando, fazendo compras, carregando caixas, e o sol estava muito quente. Enquanto andava, apesar de estar em roupas absurdamente ultrapassadas para 2017, sentia-se em dias atuais: sorria, pedia licença para passar , dava bom dia , dizia "não, obrigada" quando alguém a oferecia algum produto. Ao chegar à rua das árvores, tirou o leque e abanou-se. O clima estava quente e abafado e havia pouco vento. Geralmente perto da praia era mais fresco mas a mesma ficava longe dali. Pegou seu lenço e seu espelho e enxugou o suor que se aglomerava no pescoço e fazia um bigode ao redor da boca. Abanou-se até que estivesse mais apresentável e descansada. Voltou a andar mais devagar procurando o necrotério e viu não apenas um necrotério mas uma grande construção antiga com uma placa que indicava a Escola de Medicina e Necrotério de São Xavier.

Olívia empurrou o grande portão e atravessou o pátio até chegar ao corredor da instituição. O prédio era uma construção em meia lua e haviam várias portas e vários outros corredores. O corredor à sua frente dava para outro pátio onde haviam outras salas. Alguns rapazes, estudantes, estavam conversando e fumando e ela perguntou onde ficava o necrotério. Como sempre imaginou, escolas de medicina + necrotério = a gatos. Muitos gatos. Atravessou outro pátio e encontrou a sala do necrotério aberta. Colocou a cabeça dentro da sala e um cheiro de formol e material velho invadiu suas narinas, um cheiro familiar. Bateu a porta e ninguém respondeu.

\- Olá? - ela entrou na sala. - Professor Blake?

Um homem de cabelos brancos, que estava sentado de costas em outra sala, virou-se rapidamente.

\- Pois não?- ele andou e sua direção

\- Bom dia , professor. - Ela estendeu a mão.

\- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-la? - ele a olhou curioso.

\- Meu nome é Anne Masterson, sou do Texas. Faço Biologia na Universidade de Austin e vim para a Califórnia, de férias, porém estou procurando um trabalho no necrotério porque quero melhorar meu currículo. O senhor está precisando de alguém para te ajudar nas aulas ou na autópsia de algum assassinato , talvez? - Olívia nem respirava. Ela nem se lembrava do que deveria dizer, então resolveu dizer "a verdade".

O médico a fitou por alguns segundos.

\- Você… uma moça como você quer trabalhar em um lugar como este… Peculiar... . Bem...me pegou de surpresa. Não posso pagar um salário confortável, mas tenho direito a um auxiliar. Você pretende ficar quanto tempo?

\- Até o final de Setembro.

\- Pago 7 dólares a hora de trabalho, é tudo que a faculdade pode pagar para auxiliares e bolsistas.

\- Aceito. Quando começamos?Agora?

\- Não, hoje não. Tenho aula às 10:00 e depois sairei. Podemos começar amanha às 8 horas.- ele abriu um armário e tirou uma roupa branca e uma bata.- acho que esta roupa deve dar em você.

Olívia recebeu a roupa que estava pendurada em um cabide: era um vestido de enfermeira e uma bata feminina.

\- É meu tamanho. Até que horas trabalharei?

\- Amanhã acertamos isso.

\- Bem... Obrigada, Professor Blake. Até amanha, às oito.

Olívia não acreditava que havia conseguido. Estava praticamente contratada e já tinha até o uniforme. Por sorte, trouxe um tênis com meias. Agora era apenas ver os horários de trabalho e tentar conciliar isso com as investigações de James Dean. Ela sentia que precisaria estar perto dele, não fazia sentido só estar com ele após sua morte. Andou pela rua sorridente, carregando dobrado nos braços seu uniforme. Eram quase 10 horas da manhã e ainda podia andar por ai, mas decidiu primeiro ir até seu quarto. Ao chegar ao hotel, colocou a roupa pendurada na porta do guarda-roupa e tomou um banho para tirar a maquiagem que já estava borrando. Após o banho, ela sentiu falta de um frigobar com suco gelado ou água então, colocou o mesmo vestido e desceu com o jornal em direção ao Stacey para beber algo.

Haviam muitos homens na lanchonete e alguns eram jornalistas. Ainda não era hora do almoço e só tinha torta e alguns salgados. Ela abriu caminho no meio dos clientes que estavam sentados no balcão e esperou que a garçonete aparecesse para fazer o pedido.

\- Pode se sentar que logo pegarei seu pedido – disse a garçonete

Olívia pegou uma mesa próxima ao aglomerado de jornalistas para ouvir a conversa enquanto lia o jornal.

\- Você tem o número – perguntou um – Eu tentei uma entrevista mas vai ser difícil .Preciso de uma matéria de capa.

-É mais fácil falar com os assessores porque hoje eles só dão entrevistas em coletivas e programas de TV.

\- Nós só conseguimos matéria com estreantes e convenhamos, não é lá rentável.

\- O que vai querer? - perguntou a garçonete para Olívia

\- O que vocês podem servir agora?

-Torta salgada, torta de maçã, de limão, ovos e bacon. Para beber temos suco, água e café.

\- Uma torta salgada e um café ,por favor.

Ela retirou-se e Olívia abriu o jornal enquanto ouvia a conversa. Teve vontade de perguntar onde encontraria James Dean e como conseguiria uma entrevista mas ela tinha receio pois quase nunca interagia com os civis. Por um momento, Olívia não ouvia nada ao seu redor, apenas sua mente trabalhando: Como perguntar a eles? O que devo dizer? Assumo o papel de Presidente de Fã Clube? Colunista de uma revista do Texas? Quatro homens, jornalistas, se levantaram para ir embora, deixando gorjetas e acendendo cigarros e seguindo seu impulso, Olívia levantou-se junto e andou em direção a eles.

-Com licença, senhores – Suas mãos suavam e sua garganta secou – Eu queria saber se vocês podem me dar uma informação?

\- Claro.

\- Gostaria de saber como faço para ter contato com James Dean.

\- A ator James Dean?

\- Sim.

\- Você é presidente do Fã Clube?

\- Ham... não… não... eu não sou fã mas eu realmente preciso falar com ele.

\- Bom...não é certeza mas geralmente ele fica no Parsey's Dish. Ele mora em Los Feliz e sempre é visto mais por lá, come no Parsey e passa o resto do tempo consertando sua moto.

\- Onde fica o Parsey's Dish? - disse Olívia, tirando um bloco de notas de sua bolsa.

\- Você não é daqui, não é?

\- Não sou, sou do Texas.

\- O que faz aqui? Procurando oportunidade?

\- Trabalho no necrotério.

\- Necrotério? Não curto. Enfim, o Parsey's Dish fica na saída da cidade, perto do povoado de Los Feliz. É lá que a maioria se esconde mas não podemos entrar lá como jornalistas. Fizemos acordos com a maioria dos artistas: nós respeitamos o espaço deles mas quando marcarmos uma entrevista ou fotos eles cedem. Infelizmente, eles não cumprem o acordo.

-Entendi. Obrigada pela informação.

-Boa Sorte, senhorita.

Olívia estava decidida a almoçar em Los Feliz e se tivesse sorte, ficaria até o anoitecer. Após seu lanche, comprou um mapa da Califórnia e se informou sobre quanto tempo leva para chegar ao povoado.

\- Não, senhorita. A pé, você levaria 2 horas, 20 minutos de carro e uns 40 minutos de bicicleta. Se posso me atrever, o táxi até lá não é caro.

Olívia tomou um taxi e pediu para que a deixasse no Parsey's Dish. Ela não tinha plano , apenas queria vigiar e conhecer as redondezas até o anoitecer. Talvez tivesse sorte de encontrar a casa de James Dean ou o próprio.

Capítulo 7 

Eram 12:30, horário de almoço e havia muita gente na rua. O táxi a deixou debaixo de uma árvore e de lá ela observou o ambiente. Haviam muitas casas e parecia ser um povoado porém só pessoas muito ricas e os famosos podiam pagar por uma casa ali. Olívia imaginou quanto não seria a comida. Entrou no Parsey's Dish para comer e viu que estava lotado como já havia imaginado que estaria naquela hora. Só havia uma cadeira e esta ficava no balcão. Percebeu que uma mulher também visava a cadeira e Olívia correu o mais rápido que podia e sentou-se. Cortesia para que?

Colocou o jornal e a bolsa em seu colo e pegou o cardápio disposto no balcão. O prato dia parecia comida brasileira: arroz, feijão, purê de batatas , frango, cenoura e beterraba e haviam porções extras como panqueca e peixe caso não quisesse frango. O homem ao seu lado deixou uma carteira de cigarros e os óculos na cadeira e andou em direção ao telefone. Olívia pegou seus óculos de grau e observou a lanchonete pelo espelho que havia a sua frente. Ninguém conhecido, mas muita gente rica. Olívia tinha certo receio de ficar perto de pessoas ricas em épocas diferentes pois o preconceito a pessoas morenas ou mais escuras ainda era muito forte. Ela tinha uma pele morena, cabelos escuros e uma sobrancelha média que costumava ser bastante grossa, totalmente destoante da mulher americana e principalmente da mulher americana de 1950. Quando entrou na Segunda Guerra, acharam que ela era da Espanha. Os bisavós de Olívia eram negros e brasileiros, sua avó era negra e sua mãe morena mas a mais forte característica da família era a sobrancelha. Seu pai é um professor de História de família polonesa que nasceu na Inglaterra, foi curador do museu da Segunda Guerra na Polônia, onde recebeu reconhecimento e foi lá onde conheceu sua mãe, uma brasileira, que estava visitando os campos de concentração como turista. Eles passaram a pertencer a um círculo de intelectuais e de gente rica que financiava trabalho de cientistas e quando ela tinha 15 anos o peso da rejeição falou mais alto: Ela teve uma quedinha pelo filho mais novo de um casal que investia em petróleo no Brasil. Ele tinha olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e era muito alto e era 4 anos mais velha que ela. Algumas primas dele apareceram e trataram de afastá-la. Quando Olívia estava no banheiro lavando as mãos, ela ouviu sussurros e risadas no corredor da casa. Ela encostou o ouvido na porta:

\- Acho que hoje você pode ficar com ele. - ouviu uma voz feminina

\- Ele é tão lindo. Ele trouxe o amigo dele de Manchester.

\- Mas e aquela menina moreninha com ele?

\- A marronzinha da sobrancelha assustadora? O que tem ela? Ela não é párea pra você.

\- Ele parece ter interesse nela.

\- Você já olhou bem pra ela? Ela não pertence a nosso ambiente, o pai dela é alguma coisa do museu…

\- Deve ser o vigia

Ouviu-se gargalhadas maldosas.

\- Como você é cruel.

\- Não, sério. Acho que ele é curador de algum museu da Polônia ou algo parecido. Mas ela não pertence a nós.

Olívia abriu a porta e surpreendeu as 3 jovens . Havia olhar de susto e deboche ao mesmo tempo.

\- Meu pai é curador do museu da Segunda Guerra Mundial da Polônia. Ele é professor de História formado em Cambridge e tem contribuído para manter viva e transparente o que aconteceu na Alemanha nazista e foi responsável por enviar a Israel nomes de pessoas que salvaram judeus daquele fatídico momento dando a eles a honra de entrar no Jardim dos Justos. A minha mãe é descendente de negros brasileiros, e sua história começa nas senzalas do Brasil. Eu e minha família temos uma grande história então queridas, vocês não são páreas para nós.

Olívia se saiu bem sem gaguejar mas ela se sentiu ferida. Não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que seria destratada por sua cor ou posição social.

Ainda hoje ela se sentia desconfortável, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

\- Quero o prato do dia para o almoço, por favor – disse ela.

Olívia passou a folhear o jornal e ler, coisa que não havia feito enquanto escutava a conversa no Stacey.

"Miss Universo este ano conta pela primeira vez com a presença da Miss Grécia e Miss Israel."

"Edgar Wallace estará dando entrevista hoje e promovendo seu novo livro Os Quatro Homens Justos"

\- Já li. - sussurrou Olívia.

"We're no Angels será lançado nos cinemas dia 01 de Setembro"

\- Opa… já vi. Mas vou ver de novo.

\- Aqui está seu prato. O que vai ser para beber?

\- Por enquanto nada. Obrigada.

A garçonete deixou a conta perto do prato e saiu.

O homem que estava ao seu lado, minutos antes, voltou e pediu um prato de frango assado com purê e ervilhas. Olívia levantou os olhos para o espelho e seus olhos se detiveram no homem ao seu lado: James Dean. Ela desviou o olhar, com o coração acelerado. Ela se esqueceu de que entre 1920-1950 era muito fácil encontrar artistas na rua diferente dos dias atuais onde você enfrenta a mãozada na cara de algum segurança. Olívia discretamente voltou a olhá-lo: sim era ele.

Não era nada sexy, gostosão e tinha um jeito de quem gostava de usar roupas de Geek,Nerd e afins. Perfeitamente compreensível para um homem com o seu QI elevado. Ele estava usando óculos de graus, assim como ela ,ele tinha miopia e usava uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans.

\- Com licença, o senhor pode me passar o sal por favor? - Olívia pediu, olhando-o como se não o conhecesse.

Ele esticou seu braço e passou o sal.

\- Obrigada .

Ela não costumava comer sal daquela forma. Para ganhar tempo, pôs um pouco de sal nas verduras e o olhou, desinteressada.

\- O senhor é estudante de medicina?

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, sem entender a pergunta.

\- Eu ?

\- Sim… acho que te vi na faculdade hoje de manhã.

\- Certamente que não. Você é estudante de medicina?

\- Não, eu trabalho no necrotério da faculdade.

\- Não conheço muitas moças que trabalham no necrotério. Porque você trabalha lá? Você é gótica?

Olivia riu, precisava manter o assunto a todo custo.

\- Eu sou estudante de Enfermagem.

\- Mas… Necrotério?

Olívia não conseguia conter o riso.

\- Sou fã de literatura policial.

\- Ahhh…mas não era eu. Você deve ter encontrado alguém muito parecido comigo

\- Muito mesmo.- ela estendeu a mão para ele – Anne Masterson

\- James Dean.

A garçonete trouxe o prato dele e uma cerveja. Colocou a conta embaixo do prato e afastou-se.

\- De onde você é Anne?

\- Texas. E você?

\- Indiana. Você mora aqui em Los Feliz?

\- Não, moro no Texas. Sabe como é, lá no interior. Cheguei esta semana na Califórnia para estagiar no necrotério e estou hospedada em um hotel.

\- Sozinha?

-Sim, sozinha. E você? Você não é estudante de medicina, ou estagiário do necrotério. Você parece dono de estúdio de música.

Ele riu.

\- Fiz faculdade de Teatro na UCLA.

\- Então você é ator?

\- É serio que você nunca ouviu falar de mim?

Olívia parou por um momento e o olhou, procurando por uma resposta rápida.

\- Agora fiquei curiosa com sua pergunta. O senhor é famoso?

\- Não precisa me chamar de senhor, pelo amor de Deus. - ele riu sem graça.- Eu sou ator.

\- Sério? Mas… quantos filmes você já fez? Quer dizer, não me leve a mal, não quero ser rude, afinal eu passo muito tempo estudando e eu raramente vou ao cinema… acho que só fui 2 vezes .

\- Que filme você viu?

\- Não sei, eu só fui por causa de um menino.

\- Ohh...- ele riu encabulado – Acontece.

\- Mas pretendo ver este filme aqui "We're no Angels" Só não sei se vou estar trabalhando na estreia .

\- O que você veio fazer em Los Feliz? Passear?

\- Me falaram que eu devia vir visitar Parsey's Dish que era o point onde todos comiam e como hoje estou livre, vim dar uma voltinha por aqui.

Olívia fez a conta de quanto devia pagar junto de 10% de gorjeta e deixou o dinheiro no balcão.

\- Bom… eu tenho que ir... vou dar uma volta por ai, aproveitar minha folga. Foi bom te conhecer James Dean. - ela apertou a mão dele que apertou de volta com mais força. Ela de propósito não tirou a mão das dele mas ameaçou levantar-se .

\- Você quer dar uma volta? - perguntou ele. - Posso te mostrar a cidade.

\- Adoraria – ela sorriu

As mãos ainda estavam uma dentro da outra.

Ela deixou o jornal no balcão, pegou sua bolsa e saíram da lanchonete.

\- Você tem medo de moto?

\- Não.

\- Vou te levar de moto para conhecer o Monte de Dante e a Ponte de Shakespeare.

\- Ai… droga… - O salto de Olívia ficou preso em um buraco no chão.

Ela tentou puxar. Segurou-se no braço de Dean mas não conseguiu. Estava prestes a se agachar quando ele se ofereceu e tirou a sandália dela. Olívia tinha uma cicatriz de guerra no pé, uma cicatriz que só podia ser visto se ficasse descalça.

\- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou alisando a cicatriz

\- Ferimento de guerra. Servir ao exército na guerra.

\- Você tá brincando? - ele estava recolocando a sandália em seus pés após retirar o salto de dentro do buraco de um esgoto.

\- Não… fui enfermeira. - mentiu Olívia

\- Você tem quantos anos? - ele levantou-se

\- Obrigada. - ela desviou do assunto. - Podemos ir?

Capítulo 8

Olívia guardou sua bolsa dentro do assento da moto, subiu na garupa e colocou o capacete. Sem muita cerimônia agarrou -se no peito dele.

\- Pra onde vamos agora?

\- Vou te mostrar o Monte de Dante, onde tudo pega fogo no verão.

James Dean não andava de moto, ele voava. Olívia sentia um frio na barriga a cada acelerada um tanto irresponsável que ele dava. Apesar de povoada, Los Feliz não tinha tanta gente na rua naquele momento e nem trânsito o que permitiu que ele acelerasse livremente. Debaixo de uma árvore, numa rodovia vazia, ele parou a moto.

\- Sobreviveu? - perguntou ele

\- É... você ainda não acelerou o suficiente para que eu questionasse essa minha…

\- Escolha de estar aqui comigo?

\- Não... minha vida. Vai ter que fazer melhor.

Ele pegou sua mão e atravessaram a rodovia para o outro lado da calçada, onde tinha vista para parte da cidade. O monte de Dante era onde anualmente pegava fogo no verão ou quando os raios caiam.

-Ninguém tem permissão de morar ou ir lá, somente a defesa civil. Mesmo com todo esse fenômeno de queima as florestas insistem em crescer e os animais voltam. A natureza da vida é sempre mais forte, somente nós não temos a permissão de seguir nossos instintos. Pecados mortais.

Olívia estava hipnotizada . Apenas balançava com a cabeça concordando com suas palavras. Ele não era o chato complicado que ela achava. Talvez houvessem dois James Dean.

\- De qualquer forma, não acredito que alguém encontre uma solução para isso.

-Não vai mesmo. - Olivia desviou a atenção para o monte – Alguns eventos naturais não podem ser revertidos. E seria perigoso inventar algo achando que vai conter o fogo.

\- Venha, vou te mostrar a ponte da poesia.

Eles foram até a Ponte de Shakespeare. Haviam algumas pessoas batendo fotos nas construções góticas da ponte. Ele a levou para ver o rio que corria por debaixo e as árvores.

\- Esqueci de dizer que a Ponte é sem graça. Vou pôr combustível na moto e te levar pra andar em círculos por Los Feliz.

Olivia usou o banheiro do posto enquanto James enchia o tanque. Ela estava confusa em relação a ele, pois a impressão que tivera antes estava totalmente equivocada. Como ela ia salvar a vida dele sem interferir na trajetória de vida, do sucesso? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que andar com ele no meio dos famosos se as coisas fossem longe de mais. Mas ela precisava ter acesso a ele e a casa dele e aos segredos. Ao atravessar a loja ficou surpresa ao ver que as pessoas reagiam a ele de forma natural não como um ator mas um vizinho. Ele conversava com um rapaz que olhava a moto dele e ao aproximar-se percebeu que eram adolescentes que gostavam de motos.

\- Sua carruagem está pronta. - disse ele

Ele diminuiu a velocidade para que ela pudesse ver as casas dos famosos, dos gangsters e locais para comer e comprar roupa. Depois de dar voltas por quase 2 horas, eles pararam em uma casa que ficava fora da visão .

\- Esta é minha casa. - ele disse, tirando o capacete. - Preciso fazer uma ligação. Você se importa?

\- Não. - Olívia por dentro celebrava. Ela estava exatamente onde queria estar.

Não era uma mansão, apenas uma casa grande, escondida da visão de quem passa na estrada. Haviam plantas que se agarravam às paredes e às grades próximas as janelas, um jardim limpo com poucas flores que não possuíam cheiro e nenhum pássaro cantando. Não se podia ouvir barulho algum de carros, buzinas, motos. O lugar perfeito para se esconder ou matar alguém.

Não era luxuoso mas era limpo. Não existiam muitas mobílias, apenas o essencial para parecer ser casa de rico. Pelo que observou ao entrar, ele mal ficava ali ou talvez houvesse algum lugar favorito mas definitivamente não era a sala.

\- Preciso ligar pro meu agente ,não demoro.

\- Sim, tudo bem. - Disse Olívia sentando-se no sofá.

Ela viu uma cesta com revistas de famosos e pegou alguns. Diferente das de 2017, as antigas eram cheias de propagandas e poucas fotos do que realmente interessava. Uma propaganda de lingerie aqui, uma piada machista ali. Pelo menos as revistas de 2017 são baratas e cheias de fofocas que vão direto ao assunto. Olívia se perguntava por que alguém assinaria essa revista tão cheia de propaganda.

\- Eu sei, vi as fotos nos jornais.

Olívia aguçou bem os ouvidos enquanto fingia ler alguma fofoca.

\- Ele me seguiu a manhã toda, se fosse uma mulher diriam que era minha esposa raivosa e ciumenta. Sabe aquele programa que você me falou, ainda está de pé? Depois a gente se fala então.

Olívia estava folheando a 3º revista, mostrando indiferença a tudo a seu redor. Havia a foto de algum ator que ela mesma nem sabia quem ela mas que assumiu a homossexualidade.

\- Meu Deus, ele é gay? Mas que desperdício!

Ela percebeu que do outro lado da sala, James a observava e ela mostrou indiferença.

\- Humm... Quero ver este filme nos cinemas, parece bom.

-Posso levá-la se você quiser.

Ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se na ponta do sofá.

\- Se eu souber de que filme você fala.

\- We're no Angels. Adoraria assistir com você, se não estiver ocupado.

\- Não vou estar.

Olivia guardou a revista e o silêncio começou a ser constrangedor. Ele a olhava e ela suava as mãos.

\- É muita coragem sua me trazer aqui na sua casa. Eu poderia te fazer refém mas você nem parece ter medo de mim.

\- Você quer me fazer refém?

-Não.

\- Pois é.

Olívia riu. Ela perdeu a oportunidade de ficar calada.

\- Onde você mora?

\- Estou hospedada no Hotel Rosewood.

\- Você não quer se hospedar em Los Feliz?

-Ah… não posso eu trabalho no necrotério.

\- Ah é! Me esqueci do seu lance gótico.

\- Que? - Olívia fingiu estar ofendida

\- Ah, me perdoe, eu quis dizer, seu lance científico.

\- Hum...melhor.

\- Venha, te levo até o Hotel antes que você chegue tarde. Não quero que a senhoria pense mal de você.

Olívia chegou a Rosewood por volta das 6 da noite.

\- Quero agradecer pelo dia que você me proporcionou. Você é realmente muito gentil e um cavalheiro, nunca conheci alguém como você. – Ela sabia que estava mentindo. Antes dele houve Donald O'Connor.

Olívia por um momento exitou. Ela não deveria ter dito aquilo.

\- Eu que agradeço por você não ter me feito refém.

\- Bom...mais uma vez obrigada pelo tempo que passou comigo.

\- A gente se vê para assistir aquele filme.

\- Sim. Esperarei.

Olívia subiu as escadas e virou-se pela última vez para se despedir. Pegou a chave na entrada e viu quando ele acelerou a moto. Ela sentia-se muito cansada e desejava urgentemente um banho. No chuveiro ela ficou pensando sobre o dia que tivera e que estavam fora de seus planos. Ela não costumava interagir com ninguém. Era sua regra, mas ver James Dean de perto não deixou alternativa se não arriscar. Após o banho, separou as roupas sujas que deixaria na lavanderia durante a semana . Vestiu um vestido leve e simples para tomar café quando o telefone tocou. Ela pensou ser a Senhora Marple cobrando pelo dia.

\- Alô?

\- Anne Masterson?

\- Sim?

\- Chegou bem no seu quarto?

\- Desculpe-me mas quem fala?

\- Seu refém.

\- Ah… James...você me assustou.

Ela sentiu o coração bater muito forte. Esperou o pior. Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

\- Você está bem ?

\- Sim… bom saber que meu refém está dando sinal de vida. Você chegou bem?

\- Sim, cheguei.

\- Como você sabe o número daqui?

\- Pedi para a senhoria da recepção.

\- Ahhh ...

\- O que vai fazer amanhã depois do seu lance científico?

Olivia adorava quando ele falava "lance científico."

\- Bom, acho que não terei nada depois do meio- dia mas não é certeza. Provavelmente almoçarei aqui perto e voltarei para o hotel, mas não é certeza, vai depender muito do legista.

\- Humm... bom só liguei para saber como estão as coisas senhorita Masterson. Tenha uma boa noite.

\- Você também, James. Adeus

\- Adeus.

Apesar de ansiar por uma xícara de café, Olívia estava cansada e ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã. Pegou sua agenda de 1950 e anotou o dia de hoje ressaltando observações que quebravam todas as suas teorias sobre James Dean.

_(…) Ele é amável e atraente. Eu estava errada sobre ele o tempo todo. Ele é cativante e consegue convencer uma garota a fazer o que ele quer facilmente, mas não vi até agora maldade nisto. Espero que ele me convide para o cinema. Não sei por onde começo nas investigações, mas acho que devo conversar com ele sobre os boatos de prostituição de Hollywood._

Olívia desistiu de descer e vestiu seu pijama. Colocou o despertador para tocar às 6 da manhã e tentou dormir. Ela sabia que era pedir demais mas ela queria que James ligasse de novo.

Na manhã seguinte, com sua roupa de "enfermeira", desceu para tomar café. Ela estava alheia naquela manhã e já estava arrependida de ter arrumado um emprego . Ela havia sido contaminada por um vírus chamado James Dean. Estava intoxicada. Será que ela o encontraria no caminho da Faculdade? Será que ele estava na porta do Hotel esperando-a ou tomando café no Stacey para segui-la?

Ao voltar para seu quarto, Olívia se deu conta de que havia perdido sua bolsa com seus Óculos e documentos de identificação. Ela jurava que havia entrado com a bolsa. Mas não iria perder tempo procurando. Pegou dinheiro na sua mala para pagar o dia anterior e o de hoje, pegou sua bata, seu livro de anatomia, caderno, estojo.

Olhou para o relógio: eram 7:00 em ponto. Desceu até a portaria mas não havia ninguém. Pegou um papel e enrolou o dinheiro dentro e escreveu uma carta justificando a quantia, colocou na mesa da Senhora Marple e foi embora. Não podia andar devagar para talvez encontrar James no caminho mas estava bem atenta. Naquela manhã, não haveria aula de anatomia, mas uma autópsia de um ricaço que morrera afogado na piscina.

\- Senhorita Masterson ,por favor, anote tudo de forma legível.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Há água nos pulmões e o estômago estava completamente cheio de álcool sem nenhum alimento sólido . Não ha lesão no pescoço ou no corpo que indique luta. Conclui-se que a Causa Mortis foi afogamento.

Olívia anotou os dados e passou a limpo na máquina de escrever. Ela se lembrou de que James poderá morrer afogado também, mas só no Álcool. Supostamente. Entregou ao médico quatro documentos pra que ele assinasse e assim facilitar o despacho de 4 corpos que estavam detidos lá.

Ela estava lavando a mesa de autópsia mas sua mente estava longe. Ela estava literalmente com a cabeça virada. Fez anotações do trabalho para estudar mais tarde. Tirou a bata e a colocou na lavanderia do necrotério onde só os funcionários tinham acesso. Ao meio – dia ela foi liberada: passou na secretária, assinou o ponto , acertou que receberia por semana, trabalharia Segunda e Quarta os dois horários, Terça e Quinta somente pela manhã, aplicaria provas pela manhã se possível e que sexta- sábado e domingo teria os dias livres pois eram dias de atuação de outro médico legista. Ela teria aquela quinta-feira livre para lavar a roupa e passar a sexta estudando. Precisava se esforçar para não perder o estágio até conseguir salvar James. Ao sair da faculdade seus pensamentos foram interrompidos .

\- Psiu... Psiuuuu

Olívia olhou para o lado para saber quem estava tentando chamar sua atenção, se realmente era com ela aquele "psiu".

\- Ai... enfermeira... estou com uma dor...preciso de ajuda.

James Dean estava de moto a poucos metros da porta da faculdade. Seu coração disparou. Ela andou em sua direção sorrindo, sem acreditar que ele havia encontrado o seu posto de trabalho.

\- Enfermeira, me ajude. Eu sinto uma dor muito forte.

\- Onde está sua dor?

\- Aqui, nos meus lábios.

Antes mesmo de qualquer reação da parte dela, ele a puxou em sua direção e deu um beijo inesperado. Inesperado também foi a reação dos rapazes que se aglomeravam na porta da faculdade.

Ela sentia seu rosto corar.

\- Então… você me encontrou...

\- Quer dar uma volta?

Olívia comprimiu os lábios. Ela ainda estava sobre o efeito do beijo. Há anos ela não sabia o que era beijar alguém.

\- Acho que não dá.

\- Por quê?

\- Tenho que lavar roupa e este uniforme.

\- Você faz depois.

-É porque eu realmente preciso lavar. Nós poderíamos almoçar hoje, eu não vou fazer nada a tarde.

\- No Parsey's. Reservei uma mesa para nós .

\- Certo. Eu vou levar a roupa pra lavanderia e você me espera.

\- Eu vou resolver algo no estúdio e te espero na porta do Hotel em 30 minutos.

\- Combinado.

\- Ah, a propósito. - Ele levantou o assento da moto e entregou a bolsa dela – você esqueceu isso.

\- Meu Deus, eu procurei por toda a parte. Ai, que alívio.

Ele a puxou e deu outro beijo.

\- Eu te levo pro Hotel, sobe.

Olívia, sem pensar duas vezes, se ajeitou com seus livros, pôs o capacete e agarrou-se nele. O trânsito naquela região ficou um caos e eles demoraram mais de 20 minutos para chegar ao desceu no Hotel, subiu ao seu quarto rapidamente. Separou em uma sacola a roupa que levaria para lavar, jogou o uniforme na sacola e tomou um banho. Maquiou-se e decidiu que não usaria seu óculos nem levaria bolsa. Tomou um banho de perfume e outro de desodorante, usou uma calça Capri com uma camisa de botão com as pontas amarradas na barriga como era a moda da época, fez uma trança nos cabelos. Com muita pressa, correu para a lavanderia. Sua roupa estaria pronta amanhã de manhã.

Voltou para porta do Hotel e James estava lá, esperando.

-Pronta?

Ela definitivamente estava pronta. Para tudo.

Capítulo 9

27 de agosto

1 mês e 3 dias para a morte de James

\- Eu fiz aula de dança mas não é fácil. Alguns têm talento para sapateado e o meu talento é leitura

\- Sei exatamente como se sente. - disse Olívia

\- Depois mostro o livro de poesias completas que estou lendo. Acho que combina com você.

\- Você acha?

\- Sim. Você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de poesias eróticas.

Além de persuasivo ele conseguia ler as pessoas, principalmente se elas forem transparentes como Olívia.

\- Não… não gosto.

Uma mão estava apoiando o queixo e a outra estirada sobre a mesa se permitindo receber as carícias dos dedos dele.

\- De quem é ?

\- O que?

\- O livro.

\- Meu.

\- Não... - Olívia riu. - quero dizer, quem escreveu.

\- Ahhh. Withcomb Riley.

\- Sei quem é... mas acho que nunca li uma poesia dele.

\- Acho-as bastante parecidas com você. Você vai gostar.

\- Quero ler ,então.

\- Consegui uma coisa pra você.

\- O que?

\- Ingressos para o filme que você quer ver.

\- Sério?

\- Vamos no sábado .

\- Mas o lançamento não é dia 1?

\- Sim, mas tenho cortesia para uma sessão privada.

\- Haverão outros atores lá? Mas...eu não tenho roupa pra ir.

\- Não… só pessoas selecionadas e nem foi anunciado para o público. Quer dizer, vai ter alguns famosos sim, mas não vai ser estilo a festa do Oscar.

Neste momento, o prato havia chegado.

\- Você pode dar graças? - perguntou ele.

\- Claro!

Até os anos 80, os Estados Unidos era a maior nação cristã, perdeu em 2017 para o Brasil que se tornou a maior nação cristã do mundo. O hábito de dar graças se resumiu ao dia de Ação de Graças.

Olívia deu graças pelo alimento e depois começaram a comer. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de se manter distante dos atores daquela época.

\- Então... posso ir com um vestido normal? Quero dizer...como se fosse um encontro?

\- É um encontro. E não, você não pode ir com um vestido normal. Eu sei onde arranjar um vestido para você.

Ou ele era o homem perfeito ou os anos 50 não havia ensinado os homens a judiarem das mulheres , mas Dean sabia exatamente o que fazer para derrubar qualquer parede.

\- Eu posso cozinhar algo pra você qualquer dia desses. Você tem alergia a alguma comida? Tem algum prato que detesta?

\- Gosto de tudo.

\- Então, vou fazer um prato gostoso. Só me diga o dia.

\- O que você vai fazer sexta e sábado?

\- Tirando o cinema, eu vou pegar a roupa na lavanderia, estudar, anotar algumas coisas da aula, pagar à senhora Marple. Só.

\- Vamos pro Novo México Sábado de noite. Depois do cinema.

Ele não recebia não como resposta.

\- O que vai ter lá?

\- Um casamento. Um amigo vai se casar com a filha de um fazendeiro e vai ser uma festa mexicana daquelas. E não se importe com a roupa, são pessoas simples.

Olívia queria dizer que não podia mas ele cortou.

\- Só voltaremos de madrugada.

Mais uma vez ela tentou falar.

\- Você pode levar suas coisas pra minha casa, te trago de volta no domingo de noite.

Olívia ficou olhando-o . Ela estava tentando pensar em algo mas perto dele ela não pensava. Mais uma vez tentou resistir mas ele foi mais rápido.

\- Você pode dizer para a senhora Marple que você vai para um congresso e só voltará domingo de noite para que ela não pense mal de você, se isso te incomoda.

Ele já havia arquitetado tudo na mente. Ela não teve escolha

\- Tá. - ela sorriu

Resistir seria perda de tempo.

-Eu vou deixar o pagamento adiantado porque eu só vou voltar domingo. Deixei alguns de meus pertences no quarto.

\- A senhorita só vai pagar metade, já que não vai fazer usufruto de jantar e café.

A senhoria deu um comprovante de pagamento e ficou com um.

\- Boa viagem senhorita Masterson. Nos vemos no domingo.

Ela entrou no táxi com Dean e seguiram até sua casa em Los Feliz. Ele a hospedou em seu quarto de hóspedes no primeiro andar.

\- Espero que você goste do seu humilde quarto.

Era uma cama de casal com colchas brancas e uma janela que dava para o jardim da parte de trás da casa.

\- Está perfeito. - disse Olívia.

\- Fique confortável. Eu vou comprar o jantar da gente e um lanche, a gente podia assistir filmes na sala hoje.

\- Tipo, uma sessão até de manhã?

\- Se você aguentar. Eu volto logo, fique a vontade.

Olívia esperou que ele fechasse a porta da sala, ouvindo atrás da porta do seu quarto. Colocou com rapidez as roupas no guarda- roupa concentrando-se no som da moto. Ligou o gravador do celular e colocou no soutien, pegou sua máquina fotográfica digital e pôs no bolso. Para garantir que não havia ninguém em casa, fingiu que James estava esperando-a na sala.

-James, cadê você? Já desfiz as malas. - ela desceu as escadas de forma ruidosa. Queria ter a certeza que não havia absolutamente ninguém em casa. - James? - propositalmente andou por alguns cômodos. - Alô? James você está aqui? - Silêncio. Pôs a cabeça na cozinha. - Alô? Alguém em casa? - Silêncio. - Ah que pena… acho que ele saiu… vou esperar no quarto então. - Silêncio.

\- Aqui é Olívia Weiss e estou com um gravador no peito. Estou no ano 1955 , 27 de Agosto. Estou na casa de James Dean em uma batalha em favor de sua vida. Não há ninguém em casa agora e preciso de um plano para salvá-lo . Vou observar pelas janelas do primeiro andar se existe alguém que vigia a casa. - Olívia subiu as escadas e abriu as portas dos cômodos que encontrou. - Alguns quartos são de hóspedes e as janelas estão fechadas. Opa! Achei o quarto dele e a janela esta aberta. O quarto está bagunçado. Vou ver se daqui dá pra ver o que preciso. - Olívia foi em direção à janela que estava aberta. - jardim, sem carro, sem caseiro, sem empregada. Nenhum carro estacionado na rua.- ela virou-se para observar o quarto. - Não acho que vou encontrar algo aqui. Quero deixar registrado que se eu desligar o gravador é porque alguém chegou. Aqui tem violão, bola de futebol americano, um quadro com um pôster de um filme. Sem livros. - Olívia voltou para a janela. Nenhum movimento – Quero em 20 minutos ter meu relatório gravado. - ela abriu o guarda-roupa dele e fechou. Abriu as gavetas e estavam vazias e algumas com maços de cigarros. - Nada. Vou  
sair do quarto.

Sempre com os ouvidos bem atentos, andou pelo corredor, procurando algum escritório ou local cheio de livros e documentos. A última porta estava trancada. Ela olhou pela fechadura e não identificou nada, apenas uma parede branca. Na porta de frente a esta ela olhou também pela fechadura e viu uma mesa. Bateu na porta para garantir que não havia ninguém para não ser pega de surpresa.

\- James, já estou pronta, você está aí? Ouvi passos no corredor. - ela abriu a porta e não havia ninguém. - Excelente. Estou em um escritório e não há ninguém. Tem uma estante cheia de livros, uma mesa com cadeira, talvez seja o escritório dele. - ela procurou pelas gavetas da mesa. Haviam recibos de gasolina, maço de cigarros vazio, revistas. Abriu outra gaveta e havia um envelope grande, amarelo . Ela pegou o envelope e ficou perto da porta para ouvir qualquer movimento estranho.

Haviam fotos dele no envelope e ela passou uma a uma: Sem camisa, roupas de banho, deitado na areia com um homem. Ele estava muito jovem na foto, diferente de como está hoje, talvez o corte de cabelo. Após 5 fotos, Olívia tomou um choque: haviam fotos dele transando com uma mulher.

\- Agora, estou vendo fotos dele com pessoas que não conheço e ele esta fazendo sexo com elas, mas não sei se é um filme pornô ou apenas fotos.

Ela não reconheceu a mulher mas provavelmente alguém que, assim como ele, estava procurando seu lugar ao sol mas encontrou o inferno. Talvez tenha sido nesta época que ele teve que dormir com pessoas de ambos os sexos para conseguir chegar aonde chegou. Olívia dispôs as fotos na mesa e registrou as imagens com sua câmera digital. Ela devolveu o envelope cuidadosamente e saiu do escritório.

\- Estou voltando para meu quarto. Vou perguntar a James hoje se ele conhece Bosco Niemens. Preciso inventar uma história e ver o que consigo. Fim da gravação.

Olívia guardou tudo em sua mala , pegou seu livro de anatomia e foi em direção à sala. Sentou-se no sofá e folheou o livro mas sem interesse algum. As fotos não saiam de sua cabeça. Hollywood era um poço de miséria e cada luxo por metro quadrado escondia o verdadeiro lixo que era. Eram 15:30 da tarde quando James finalmente chegou. Ele entrou com sacolas e passou por ela, atravessando a sala e indo direto à cozinha.

\- Eu soube que teremos forte tempestade então comprei tudo que precisávamos para hoje e amanha, pra ninguém precisar cozinhar e sobreviver a esta noite.

\- Precisa de ajuda aí?

Silêncio.

\- Voltei. - ele se jogou no sofá. - e ai? O que quer fazer? - ele pegou o livro das mãos dela – o que é isso? Um pulmão…Seguimento Lingular Esquerdo , Seguimento Apical …como uma menina como você pode gostar disso? - ele segurou o livro.

\- Eu não gosto, eu preciso. Gosto de poesias. Cadê as que você ia ler pra mim.

\- Vou pegar. - com um só pulo ele levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas.

Olívia se perguntou por que ela estava mentindo para si mesma? Era mais do que óbvio que ela não estudaria até segunda-feira. Se ela não puser freio, ele faria da sua vida uma miséria total: festas, comida de rua, festas, dormir tarde, festas de novo, cinema. Olívia estava ciente que não estava apaixonada por ele mas ela sentia algo e além desse algo, a obrigação de defender sua vida até o fim do prazo que seria dia 30 de Setembro. O mais assustador na data era que Donald O'Connor morreu velho em 27 de Setembro de 2003 e seu aniversário era amanha, dia 28 de Agosto.

Jogou o livro no chão e esperou que ele descesse. Olhou pela janela e não viu nuvem alguma, mas os Estados Unidos era sempre assim: não havia nuvem alguma mas depois de algumas horas, vinha uma neve daquelas.

\- James Withcomb Riley– disse James vindo em sua direção – Você pode levantar do sofá?

Olívia levantou-se e ele deu-lhe o livro para que segurasse. Pediu licença para que ela desse espaço e armou um sofá-cama. Ela nem imaginava que isso existia naquela época. Ele abriu as janelas e jogou-se no sofá.

\- Pronto, agora pode deitar.

\- Eu não sabia que existia isso aqui. Eu adoro sofá-cama. - disse ela

\- Achei que este sofá fosse novidade.

\- Ah... eu tenho uma tia que tem problema nos ossos e ela usa um desses porque é ortopédico.

\- Ahhh...

Foi por pouco.

\- Me mostra a parte que parece comigo. - desviou ela do assunto.

Ele folheou algumas páginas até que encontrou o que queria.

_Quando ela voltar para casa! De mil maneiras__  
__Imagino a ternura__  
__De minha alegre acolhida; sim, vibrarei__  
__E a tocarei, como quando, nos velhos tempos,__  
__Toquei suas mãos de menina, sem ousar erguer__  
__Os olhos, tal era minha doce aflição.__  
__Depois, o silêncio. E o perfume de seu vestido.__  
__A sala oscilará um pouco e, por algum tempo,__  
__Enevoados ficarão meus olhos – até mesmo minha alma.__  
__E haverá lágrimas, sim. E um nó na garganta,__  
__Por saber que tanto desmereço o lugar__  
__Que seus braços prepararam para mim. E o tom soluçante__  
__Acalmo com beijos, antes que a face lacrimosa__  
__Mais uma vez se esconda no velho abraço.__  
_

\- Talvez haja alguém no Texas que se sente assim já que você está bem longe - perguntou ele, tirando os óculos

\- Acho que minha mãe não me receberia desta forma.

\- Não há ninguém lá te esperando para ir ao cinema?

Olívia riu.

\- Não, ninguém quer ir ao cinema comigo. Não lá.

-Nem os dá faculdade?

Este era o gancho que Olívia precisava para tocar no assunto.

\- Falando nisso… eu ouvi uma coisa estranha de alguns alunos enquanto estava trabalhando. Você se importaria de me dizer se é verdade?

\- O que foi?

\- Um rapaz estava conversando na janela do meu escritório… ele disse...ele disse que desistiria de ser ator porque foi oferecida a ele uma proposta de sexo em troca de oportunidade e era sexo com outro homem. Ele também disse que o homem que ofereceu afirmou que todos fazem isso. É verdade?

\- Bom… - James ficou pensativo. Ele voltou a deitar-se - Ele não mente completamente, mas nem todos precisam fazer sexo para conseguir algo. Alguns começam com carreira anônima de modelo, outros trabalham na prostituição pura sem ligações com produtores de cinema e alguns infelizmente alguns fazem favores sexuais . Um dos meus agentes por exemplo é envolvido com essas coisas, arruma meninas para festas e orgias e é envolvido com rituais de magia negra, essas baboseiras que ele acredita.

\- Bosco Niemens? - perguntou Olívia

\- Você conhece ele?

\- Foi esse o nome que o rapaz da faculdade citou.

\- Bosco Niemens é um feiticeiro excêntrico. Provavelmente, se eu colocar a cabeça na janela eu o verei vigiando minha casa. Ele favorece a muitos em Hollywood e por isso ele nunca é indiciado por aliciamento de menores e promoção de prostituição.

\- Parece até que ele tem ciúmes de você… pessoas assim são capazes de matar.

-Ele acha que sou fantoche dele e já provei que não, por isso me vigia para saber onde estou, quando estou, com quem ando.

Olívia teria que ficar de olhos bem abertos para perceber se está sendo seguida ou vigiada enquanto estiver na casa dele. Bosco Niemens é um fanático, sociopata e cafetão. Ela não ficaria admirada se ele tivesse ligações com o trafico de mulheres. Olívia sentiu gotas de água sobre sua face e percebeu que a chuva começara a cair e o vento soprara as gotas para dentro da casa, caindo neles e no sofá. James fechou a janela e as cortinas.

\- Que tal uma sessão ?

\- O que vamos assistir?

\- Tenho Western, Spagetti, Terror , Detetive e os Clássicos do Romance.

\- Qual você programou pra ver?

\- Terror.

\- Adoro.

Ele tinha uma coleção de rolos de filmes de terror. Ele abriu um armário que guardava uma grande tela, montou o equipamento de rolos de filmes .

\- Venho já. - Ele subiu as escadas e voltou com edredons e travesseiros.- A temperatura vai cair daqui pra de noite.

Ele deitou-se e ela preferiu sentar-se para assistir aos filmes de mortos-vivos. Ele alisava suas costas, um convite claro para que ela se aninhasse em seus braços, o que ela estava evitando. Quando ela cansou as costas , deitou-se e ele procurou sua mão, acariciando-a. Ela reagia ao toque das mãos, não queria que ele se sentisse rejeitado e de fato não queria rejeitá-lo. Entre trovões, relâmpagos e chuva forte, a noite seguia entre lanches, mais filmes e por fim, antes das 22:00, eles cochilaram nos braços um do outro.

Dia 2 – 28 de Agosto

Olívia acordou no sofá da sala, sozinha. As janelas estavam abertas e o sol estava lindo, como se nenhuma tempestade tivesse acontecido. Cheiro de bacon assado e café estavam no ar.

\- Bom dia – disse James, pondo a cara fora da cozinha

\- Oi… - Olívia levantou-se rapidamente - vou usar o banheiro, venho logo.

Ela havia dormido com maquiagem e provavelmente estava com a cara parecendo uma arte abstrata de Picasso. Ao se olhar no espelho estava do jeito que sempre ficava: cabelo armado, os olhos borrados de rímel e o rosto oleoso. Havia também uma espinha acima da sobrancelha. Ela tirou a calça Capri e a camiseta, vestiu um roupão, lavou o rosto com sabonete e escovou o dentes. Prendeu os cabelos e desceu para comer.

\- Quer café ou suco? - perguntou James

\- Vou precisar de café. Muito café.

\- Fiz um especial : Cappuccino com creme de baunilha. Já experimentou?

\- Não, sempre quis aprender a fazer esse tipo café, mas provavelmente eu colocaria o creme na boca.

\- Não seja por isso – ele levou o spray de creme de baunilha na boca dela e apertou.

Tinha gosto de suspiro e derretia como algodão doce.

\- Isso é bom mesmo. Como você ainda não comeu isso tudo? - ela falou de boca cheia

\- Descobri hoje que tinha esse creme aqui. Acho que é da Brigite, ela geralmente toma café aqui quando vem limpar a casa. Quando ela chegar na segunda vai estar apenas a embalagem.

Olívia sentou-se à mesa e fez seu prato: Ovos, bacon, fumegantes, e torradas de cebola.

Ele deu graças pelo alimento.

\- Toda aquela comida de ontem não me fez ficar com menos fome hoje.

\- Todo dia é de comer, é o que sempre digo. – disse Olivia cortando a gordura do bacon e colocando na boca.

\- Você me prometeu um almoço.

\- Quando posso fazer?

\- Amanhã. Você me diz o que precisa que eu compro.

Olívia cortava o Bacon com o garfo mas James comia com a mão.

\- Não sei você mas eu amo bacon. - disse ele, comendo com as mãos e com os cotovelos na mesa.

Ela não tinha o costume, nem na guerra, de comer com a mão. A mãe a repreendera tantas vezes.

\- Seu bacon está delicioso – ela disse. - Eu não sei fritar bacon, sempre acho que fica cru e gelado. Eca!

\- Você tem que deixar fora da geladeira antes de dormir ou dependendo da quantidade, 1 hora antes de fritar quando acordar. Se não descongelar bem não frita.

Quando as torradas e os ovos acabaram, Olivia pegou o que sobrou do bacon e comeu com as mãos.

\- Vamos pra praia hoje? - perguntou ele – Tenho amigos que estarão lá e são gente boa.

\- Eu não tenho roupa de banho.

\- A gente compra na loja aqui perto.

Após o café, Olívia levantou-se para lavar os pratos e ele a impediu. Disse que cuidaria de tudo. Depois do banho, usou um vestido simples e foram procurar uma roupa de banho.

\- Que horas são? - perguntou ela

\- São 08:30. Acho que chegaremos por volta de 10:00 horas lá, talvez menos, depende do trânsito.

Encontraram uma loja ha poucos minutos. Olívia, que não queria estragar o programa , tratou de procurar um maiô ou biquíni com muita rapidez. O choque cultural de épocas era muito forte. Em 2017 os biquínis eram cada vez mais ousados e os de 1955 foram feitos para que a mulher se sentisse bem vestida mesmo com poucas roupas. Encontrou um biquíni com o top tomara que caia florido e a calcinha que batia no umbigo. James ainda comprou para ela um chapéu de praia e um óculos escuro. Ela ficava com vergonha da forma como ele a cortejava, mimava e gastava. Na casa dele, ela usara um vestido simples por cima do seu novo biquíni e ajudara -o a arrumar uma mala para caso eles precisassem ficar por lá, o que Olívia esperava de coração não precisar.

\- Quero bater uma foto sua . - disse ele com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos.

Olívia evitava registros mas não tinha como negar para ele.

-Claro.

\- Aqui, neste coqueiro. - ele colocava uma lâmpada pequena , própria para máquinas fotográficas.

De chapéu e de óculos ,ela posou.

\- Agora tire o óculo e o chapéu.

Olívia, a contra gosto, tirou o chapéu mas viu um carro aproximando-se deles e a expressão de James tornou-se dura. Um homem alto, calvo e de aparência arrogante saiu do carro em direção a eles.

\- Ei amigão, onde esteve. Liguei pra você ontem o dia todo e só dava ocupado. Tirou do gancho de novo?

\- Oi, Bosco. O que quer? Vou sair. - ele desmontava a câmera fotográfica e colocava em uma bolsa.

O coração de Olívia gelou. O feiticeiro em pessoa estava na frente dela, provavelmente o assassino dele. Ela não escutou o que eles estavam conversando mas queria ficar invisível naquele exato momento. Ele virou-se na direção dela e voltou a conversar com James.

\- Me ligue quando der, começaremos na segunda.

Ele não a cumprimentou, nem sorriu. Olívia julgou que ele devia pensar que ela era mais uma na cama dele e que por isso não a tratou com educação. Ela não se importava desde que ele ficasse longe.

\- Me perdoe por isso. - disse ele

\- Por quê ?

\- Eu não queria que ele descobrisse você.

\- Esse é o bruxo de quem falamos?

\- Ele mesmo. Provavelmente um dos meus 3 agentes deu um sinal de alerta de que eu estava com alguém. Pois é. Eu pago para que eles trabalhem pra mim e eu sou controlado por três: um bruxo, um fofoqueiro e outro menos pior que me arrumou ingresso para irmos ao cinema amanhã. Eles trabalham duro para vender a minha imagem de rebelde, alcoólatra e Don Juan. Acho que se descobrissem que na verdade bebo refrigerante, cerveja e leio poesias eu iria falir Hollywood.

\- Eles que vão perder se você sair de vez.

\- Ou eu. Não sei de que vou trabalhar. Talvez volte pra casa e ajude meus tios na fazenda.

\- Ou a gente viaja para bem longe daqui. Poderíamos viajar no tempo, para o futuro.

\- É? E para que ano você me levaria?

\- Humm… uns 2017.

\- 2017? O que tem lá? Robôs? Aliens?

\- Err... não exatamente… Mas você poderia ser dono da maior montadora de Porsche ou de Moto, por exemplo.

\- Ou ser dono de uma escola de dança.

\- Ou dono de um teatro e dono e uma escola de dança... em Londres.

Ele a tomou pelas mãos e começou a dançar

\- Eu ia ter uma companhia de dança e teatro e com o dinheiro, cobriria você de joias, vestidos caros.

Ele a beijava no pescoço

\- Gosto de muitas joias, Sir. Dean. Quero ter joias nos cabelos e longos colares que vão até o pé, porque não gosto de sentir frio. Ah... e meus cachorros serão Chihuahuas irlandeses do pêlo vermelho.

\- Existe esse tipo de cachorro? - perguntou ele

\- Na verdade, inventei agora.

\- Assim como inventou nossa vida em 2017?

\- Não é de todo, mentira. Se você pudesse viajar para o futuro, você iria?

\- E porque eu iria?

\- Para sumir de vez das vistas dos seus 3 agentes psicopatas, por exemplo.

James riu,incrédulo.

\- Você tem uma imaginação fértil.

\- Também pretendo ser escritora se nada der certo.

Ele fechava o porta malas do Porsche.

\- Mas se você pudesse, você iria?

\- Não. - respondeu ele – Gosto do ano que vivo e também, posso lidar muito bem com os meus 3 agentes psicopatas.

\- Você que sabe . - ela deu de ombros. - Posso dar um jeito neles, se você quiser. - ela abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se no banco da frente.

\- Você vai obrigá-los a ser seus cobaias na aula de anatomia?

\- Pensei em algo menos gentil, mas sua ideia é boa. Estamos precisando de mortos voluntários na faculdade. - ela colocou o cinto de segurança.

Ele dobrou o teto do carro para que ficassem expostos ao sol e ao vento. Entrou no carro e colocou seus óculos escuros.

\- Vamos pra praia , viajante do tempo. Não temos hora pra voltar.

Quando saíram da casa dele, Olívia olhou atentamente para a rua, procurando algum carro escondido, vigiando-os ou seguindo-os. Quando pegaram a estrada, o vento forte e o calor ficaram intensos. James ligou a rádio e a música que tocou era familiar para Olívia, era uma de suas favoritas.

\- Essa música é linda, James. Você já ouviu antes?

\- Não… não que eu me lembre. Quem canta?

\- Cliff Richards . Essa música chegou em primeiro lugar nas rádios de Londres.

Ela aumentou o volume e começou a cantar.

The young ones,

Darling we're the young ones,

And young ones shouldn't be afraid.

To live, love

While the flame is strong,

for we won't be the young ones very long

\- Você canta bem. - disse ele

\- Obrigada. Você acha que eu me sairia bem em Hollywood em uma carreira de cantora?

\- Acredito que sim, ultimamente eles têm feito muitos musicais. Mas te aconselho a não tentar, eles se cansam rápido de quem canta e dança.

Era uma realidade: Em 2017 não existiam mais filmes cantados e quando havia algo, geralmente era alguma série para adolescente tentando lançar algum cantor na mídia, mas nada que se comparasse ao cantores da geração de 1938 à 1950. Não havia talento de verdade, apenas finalmente chegaram na praia, ele diminui a velocidade do carro e sempre buzinava para um ou dois que falava com ele. Encontraram uma vaga em meio ha um mar de carros e motos. As praias brasileiras que Olívia visitara eram muito mais bonitas que as da Califórnia mas ainda assim, esta conseguia uma façanha que outras não possuíam: convidar a conversar e a jogar com estranhos. O ambiente não era para os tímidos. James colocou seus braços nos ombros dela e andaram em direção a um bar.

\- Ei, Dean.

\- Ei, Jimmy. Onde estão todos?

\- Estão perto dos 7 coqueiros.

\- Valeu.

Eles andaram pela calçada em direção ao local. Fervia de gente naquele lugar e em sua maioria, adolescentes. As nuvens cobriam o sol uma vez ou outra mas não mudava o calor daquela manhã. Olívia estava desejando um mergulho.

\- Alguns dos meus amigos dos Sets de filmagem estão aqui. A maioria são figurinos, aspirantes, modelos. Você vai gostar deles. Olha eles lá. - apontou.

Haviam de fato apenas 7 coqueiros no local mas todos tinham formas diferenciadas: um era reto, outro em forma de C, outro em forma de U ou S. Eram coqueiros anormais para os padrões botânicos.

\- E ai, Djean! quem é vivo sempre aparece. Você chegou e a cerveja também!

\- Hey, Carl. Essa é Anne. Anne este é Carl, ele ajuda a montar os Sets mais difíceis.

-Olá, Anne. Quer cerveja?

\- Não, obrigada.

\- Você é menor de idade?

-Não, eu prefiro refrigerante.

\- Temos refrigerante ali no pote vermelho, pegue a vontade

-Obrigada.

\- HEEEY ,Dimmy – gritaram mais adiante – JÁ JÁ TEREMOS CHURRASCO!

\- Estaremos lá! - gritou ele

\- O QUE?

\- EU DISSE, ESTAREMOS LÁ!

O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça e continuou dançando.

\- Vou procurar um lugar pra ficar Carl, não se esqueça de mim quando começar o churrasco!

\- Sem problemas. Cynthia chega daqui a pouco com a carne.

James pegou na mão de Olívia e procuraram um lugar na areia.

\- James, querido! Você veio.

Uma jovem, com biquíni de bolinhas vermelhas e uma touca na cabeça , acenou para eles.

\- Ei, Ellen.

\- Fique aqui comigo e com o Paul

James conduziu Olívia até o casal. Haviam dois guarda-sóis abertos e Paul deitou-se embaixo de um deles.

\- Olá. - disse Olívia

\- Elen – a moça estendeu a mão – esse e meu noivo, Paul.

\- Anne. Olá , ela acenou para Paul

Ela tirou o vestido e o chapéu e deixou dobrado perto de James. Manteve os óculos escuros e deitou-se na areia. James estava sentado mais acima, debaixo da sobrinha, e acariciava a testa dela. Ele conversava com o casal do lado e Olívia apenas sorria ou acenava com a cabeça, sem participar muito. Depois de algum tempo, um carro estacionou perto de um dos 7 coqueiros e com grandes caixas de som. Uma grande quantidade de gente se aglomerou para dançar e outros preferiram mergulhar. Elen e Paul foram tomar banho de mar enquanto Olívia e James ficaram deitados, preguiçosamente na areia.

\- Eu poderia dormir aqui até o inverno. Faz muito tempo que não sei o que é praia. - Disse Olívia

Olívia surpreendeu-se ao ouvir The Young Ones tocar outra vez.

\- James... minha música está tocando de novo.

Ainda deitada, inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou em direção a ele, e cantou.

Tomorrow,

why wait till tomorrow,

Tomorrow sometimes never comes.

So Love me,

there's a song to be sung

And the best time is to sing while we're young.

Once in every lifetime

comes a love like this.

I need you and you need me.

Oh my darling can't you see.

Young dreams

Should be dreamed together,

Young hearts shouldn't be afraid.

And some day when the years have flown

Darling, this will teach the young ones of our own.

\- Você tem uma voz adorável .

\- Você precisa me ouvir fazendo o som da guitarra e da bateria com a boca

Ele riu. Olívia era a única que ele conhecia que fala várias coisas emendadas e fazia parecer engraçado. Unia um elogio a alguma piada ou declaração de amor com alguma situação engraçada. Ela, certamente, era diferente das moças daquela época. Qualquer uma delas perto de Olívia, não riria de nada do que ela falava, porque segundo as boas maneiras, uma moça deve ser silenciosa, misteriosa e calma. Ela falava muito, era transparente, sincera e agitada.

Alisando o queixo dela, ele a beijou. Foi o primeiro beijo de língua desde que se conheceram. Naquele tempo, beijo de língua era coisa de casados: para Olívia era um prêmio visto que não beijava desde a década de 50 e ainda pulou pra 2015 e viveu até 2017 sem saber o que era isso, literalmente e para James, era a primeira que não estava com ele pelo que ele podia oferecer: oportunidade de atuar. A primeira em quem ele confiava.

A amiga de James, dona de uma grande casa na praia Hermosa da Califórnia, chegou com todo o aparato alimentar para um churrasco. Depois de alguns mergulhos, eles foram até a casa dela, seguindo seu carro até lá. A tarde toda foi festa, piscina, insolação e churrasco. Veio uma forte chuva mas ninguém quis sair da piscina. Haviam atores que Olívia sabia que futuramente seriam grandes nomes na calçada da fama mas naquele momento eram Zé Ninguém, modelos caçando algum casamento e alguns apenas ali por sexo. James não tinha vergonha de mostrar que estava com Olívia, ou Anne: alisava seu rosto, tocava em sua mão, beijava. Ele não escondeu de ninguém. Infelizmente, alguns vizinhos se incomodaram e a festa acabou às 18:00 com a chegada da polícia.

Olívia não sabia o que era se divertir e relaxar desde que entrara na faculdade. Sempre tensa, rígida, dura e disciplinada, nunca tinha tempo para se divertir porém James Dean veio e pôs tudo de cabeça pra baixo: enquanto estivesse ali, esqueça as regras, disciplina, comer verduras e ir para a cama às 21:00 horas. Com ele, não havia hora. Cansada até os ossos, Olívia só queria cama. Depois de um banho demorado e muito condicionador nos cabelos, ela enrolou-se no roupão. Passou creme no corpo e penteou os cabelos. Pegou seu secador e foi até o quarto de James.

\- Você se importa se eu usar o secador?

\- É sério que você está me pedindo permissão pra usar o secador?

\- Eu não quero que a energia venha cara.

\- Não, não vai vir cara e nem vai faltar energia no Norte porque você esta usando o secador.

Olívia morava só e sabia que tinha que ser econômica em tudo o que fazia, até porque não era rica. Mesmo tendo vida boa na casa de seus pais, ela fora ensinada desta forma e isso a ajudou a se adequar ao racionamento da Segunda Guerra. Ela ligou o secador e tentou modelar o cabelo o mais rápido possível pois estava com muito sono e dormir com o cabelo molhado não era ideal para cabelos como os dela.

\- Acho que você é a única nos Estados Unidos com cabelos longos . - disse James entrando no quarto dela.

\- Tenho pena de cortar. Acho que desde a guerra só cortei umas 3 vezes e olhe lá que nem foi isso tudo.

Ela desligou o secador e começou a retirar os fios presos no pente.

\- Você fica diferente sem topete. Fica tipo: "Está faltando algo na sua cabeça" - disse ela

Ele riu

\- Sua cabeça diminui, eu acho.- ela acrescentou

Ele gargalhou

\- Mas eu ainda consigo te reconhecer. - disse ela andando em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Abriu sua mala e percebeu que não havia levado pijama.

\- Ai, que droga.

\- O que foi?

\- Esqueci o pijama no hotel.

\- Eu te dou uma camiseta minha. - ele levantou-se e andou em direção a seu quarto.

Ele voltou com uma camiseta preta de botão.

\- Acho que preto combina com você. - disse ele. Entregou a camiseta a ela e voltou a deitar-se na cama. - Posso dormir aqui hoje?

\- Pode! Eu adoraria. - ela andou em direção ao banheiro. Fechou a porta atrás de si e perguntou – Eu vou fazer o almoço amanhã, você gosta de comida italiana?

\- Gosto.

\- Você tem macarrão e molho? Vou precisar de queijo também e se tiver alguma carne eu farei umas almôndegas. Não sei se é italiano na verdade, eu que inventei o prato , sabe? James? - ela abriu a porta e James já não estava no quarto.

Ela apagou a luz do banheiro e ficou se questionando onde ele havia ido. Ouviu passos pesados no corredor.

\- Voltei. - disse ele – O armário já está abastecido , esqueci de dizer que Brigite fez compras na terça. Tem o que você precisa para fazer o almoço na geladeira ou no armário.

\- Bom, então… - ela desforrou a cama e deitou-se. - Você vem? - ela bocejou

\- Você ficou linda nesta blusa. Ficou melhor do que eu – disse ele fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela acendeu o abajur para que ele não caminhasse no escuro até a porta. Ele andou em direção da cama, sentou-se e pegou nos pés dela.

\- Você não me contou sobre sua cicatriz. - disse ele – Como foi?

Ele sentou-se perto de seus pés e acariciou a cicatriz.

\- Bom, eu era enfermeira. Estava faltando remédio e fui buscar em um posto que havia sido abandonado. Foi bombardeado mas ainda haviam remédios lá. Haviam alguns homens nazistas pervertidos rondando o lugar e me viram. Eu corri por entre os escombros e escorreguei e foi ai que cortei. Meu pé ficou enganchado no meio de algumas pedras.

\- E os pervertidos?

\- Eu tinha uma arma, matei os três.

\- Essa é minha garota. - ele beijou os pés dela. - Quantos anos você tinha?

\- 17 anos.

\- Então você tem 27 anos?

\- Sim.

\- E não casou?

\- Algumas de nós que voltamos da Guerra, não voltamos tão normais quanto no dia que fomos. A guerra te fode toda e de bônus você fica com pesadelos quando dorme. Eu tenho 27 mas me comporto como se tivesse 40 anos. Eu não consigo ser como as outras meninas e ainda fica difícil me adaptar.

\- Não pensa em casar?

\- Não penso. Mas não significa que não queira…apenas não penso... não mais.

\- Você encontrou alguém lá?

\- Como assim?

\- Algum rapaz?

\- Se eu encontrei ou eu o matei ou morreu na maca enquanto eu costurava o intestino. - Olívia respondeu rápido.

Agora, James já sabia que ela era 3 anos mais velha do que ele e uma solteirona que veio da guerra e provavelmente grita no meio da noite achando que está no front. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e apagou a luz. Trouxe o lençol para si e a abraçou. Eles ficaram dispostos em forma de concha e ele disse .

\- Deve ter sido difícil para você por todos esses anos. - ele disse , sussurrando .

\- A gente supera com o tempo. Mas meus pais não ficaram nada felizes.

\- Porque eles querem que você se case?

\- Sim e que eu desista da ideia de morar só. Eu já estou tão velha que o mínimo que pode acontecer comigo por morar só é ter menopausa.

James riu.

\- Você não é tão velha assim.

\- Sou sim. Sou aquelas velhas corocas que grita com crianças e destrói as bolas que caem no quintal.

Capítulo 10

Dia 3 – 29 de Agosto

Sábado amanheceu chuvoso e eram 6 da manhã quando ela acordou. O quarto estava frio, James estava adormecido ao seu lado e ela estava com preguiça. Observou –o dormindo e continuava a pensar em como salvaria a vida dele. Ela entrou na vida dele por um motivo genuíno e agora esta prestes a ser seguida por fotógrafos e provavelmente, se o relacionamento for adiante, ela vai acabar largando tudo para ficar com ele e ele ficará vivo. O importante é salvá-lo. Mas Olívia já cometeu este erro antes quando conheceu Donald O'Connor, ela estava prestes a contar a verdade para ele e o mesmo vai acontecer com James ou então, como ela vai explicar não ter família? Ela vai ter que contar a verdade.

Enquanto olhava para ele, acabou cochilando. Acordou sendo beijada no pescoço e com cheiro de café.

\- Bom dia. Eu trouxe o café na cama – disse ele.

\- Era pra eu ter ido fazer o café . – disse ela sentando-se

\- Hoje você faz o almoço. A gente vai pro cinema e para aquele casamento hoje, guarde espaço no estômago.

-Umhum... – Olivia deu uma mordida no pão com queijo e presunto frito. – Você já comeu?

\- Vou pegar meu prato agora, não coma tudo. Me espere.

Ela precisava de um plano para tirar James de casa na semana da sua morte mas ainda que estivesse longe da data, a sua chegada à vida dele poderia mudar tudo drasticamente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada dele e sua bandeja de café.

\- Obrigada por trazer meu café na cama. – disse Olívia

\- Com prazer. – ele sentou-se e começou a se servir. – Olhe só, nós vamos para Novo México em um jatinho particular porque não tem avião daqui pra lá e são 14 horas de viagem de carro. Depois do cinema a gente vem em casa se troca e vai para Victorville, pegamos o nosso jatinho e voaremos até lá. Acredito que só voltaremos de manhã.

Após o café, James, que já havia tomado banho, trocou de roupa e disse que sairia mas que voltaria pro almoço.

\- Eu vou ter que agendar uma coletiva para segunda-feira então vou ter que passar nos meus agentes. Eu prometo que volto pro almoço. – Ele se inclinou na cama para beijá-la. – Capriche nessa comida ai.- Ele pegou seu casaco de couro preto e saiu.

Após terminar sua xícara de café, Olívia tomou banho, arrumou a bagunça de seu quarto e levou tudo para a cozinha. Provavelmente Brigite não viria hoje, então começou a vasculhar pra ver o que encontrava e se deparou com a bagunça de sexta-feira que James não havia limpado. Ele não havia levado o lixo para fora e a frigideira estava suja, o fogão sujo e a cozinha estava fedendo.

Ela pegou o rádio pequeno que tinha na sala, levou para cozinha, ligou-o em alguma radio local e começou a fazer a limpeza. Minutos após ter se livrado do lixo e lavado os pratos, olhou os ingredientes que possuía e resolveu fazer um pouco de comida para hoje e amanhã já que James não costumava comer em casa. Ela fez macarrão, almôndegas , salada e cozinhou duas latas de feijão com os ingredientes que sua mãe havia ensinado. Devido a sua eficiência de multitarefas, antes do meio- dia ela já havia terminado tudo e decidiu tomar outro banho. Viu que já tinha roupa suja estava se acumulando e colocou-as na máquina de lavar e lamentou-se por ter se esquecido de ter feito isso antes. Após outro banho e já azul de fome, ela estava colocando a roupa que usara por ultimo para lavar quando James chegou.

\- Graças a Deus, eu já estava com a barriga colando nas costas. – ela foi na direção dele e deu um beijo.

\- Estou sentindo o cheiro daqui e estou morto de fome.- ele a puxou pelo braço em direção à cozinha.

Depois de dar graças, começaram a comer.

\- Eu vou dar uma coletiva segunda-feira sobre o último filme que fiz porque eles querem a todo custo estrear este ano. – disse ele cortando as almôndegas do prato.- Acho que querem faturar em cima de mim. Sabe como é, você precisa dar retorno e eles te espremem até não sobrar nem a sua alma.

\- Não duvido. Até porque, aprendi que tem gente que só dá lucro depois que morre, como Vincent Van Gogh.- ela o observou comer- Você gostou da comida?

\- Está ótima – disse ele com a boca cheia. – Melhor que a do Parsey.

\- Sério mesmo?

-Sério. Humm...- ele mastigou por um momento e continuou – Às 15 horas nós iremos ao cinema e eu soube que vai ter uma festa particular na casa do diretor.

Olívia sentiu um frio na barriga. Será que existem pessoas dos anos 30 que ainda vive? Porque se sim ela estava lascada.

\- A gente vai na festa bem rápido só pra disfarçar e depois a gente some. Como você prefere: de lá ir para Victorville ou quer voltar e se trocar e depois iremos?

\- O casamento é de que horas?

\- Às 20 horas, eu acho que por voltas das 18 a gente pode estra voltando desta festa .

\- Prefiro voltar e tomar um banho. Mas vai ser apenas pra tirar o perfume, porque meu cabelo já está escovado.

Quando chegaram ao local privado de exibição de "We're no Angels", Olívia certificou-se que seu cabelo preso estava no lugar, ainda dentro do carro só que ela não contava com duas coisas:

O lugar estava cheio de fotógrafos

Donald O'Connor acabara de descer do carro.

Pelo menos James ajudou-a a se vestir adequadamente. Era um vestido azul com branco e salto alto que James alugara de última hora pra ela. Ele apenas esqueceu de avisar que a mídia inteira estaria lá. Olívia pediu a Deus pra que ninguém a notasse. Donald estava de costas para eles conversando com os repórteres.

\- Você esqueceu de me falar deste detalhe – disse Olívia entredentes

\- O que foi, mulher? – disse ele rindo

\- Está cheio de paparazzi aqui.- ela sorria enquanto os flash pipocavam

Olívia viu Humphrey Bogart no tapete com outras pessoas até que chegou a vez deles de bater as fotos:

\- James, James , olha para cá!

\- James quem é ela?

Olívia percebeu que Donald estava se aproximando e viu que ele cravara os olhos nela.

_Tum  
_

Olívia ouviu o próprio coração bater. 

\- Donald, olha aqui.

_TUM TUM_

Sua mão começou a gelar e a tremer dentro das mãos de James e seu sorriso mostrava sinais de nervoso com o tique na bochecha. Ela tinha vontade de puxar James para dentro da sala de exibição mas se conteve.

\- Está bom , pessoal, obrigada. – disse James

Olívia mal conseguia engolir a própria saliva e sentiu a garganta seca. Ela teve a forte impressão que ela não estava enganada: Donald havia notado ela ali mas ela preferiu disfarçar. Eles eram dois estranhos agora. Passando pelos artistas que falavam com James, eles encontraram um lugar para sentar. Haviam apenas dois lugares vazios na fila do meio e não tinha como Donald sentar por perto. Olívia começou a sentir mal-estar e não percebeu que havia ficado em um silêncio perturbador.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou James e ela voltou à realidade

\- Sim...ehr... – limpou a garganta que voltou a ficar molhada – por quê?

\- Você está calada.

Ela riu nervosa.

\- É porque se você não tivesse alugado este vestido pra mim eu jamais poderia me perdoar em usar as coisas velhas que tenho. Não vou poder pagar a bondade que você teve de alugar ele. Você tem bom gosto. – ela acariciou seu rosto mas percebeu que ele estava olhando para alguém e voltou os olhos pra ela.

\- Que bom que gostou . – ele beijou a mão dela e endireitou-se na cadeira mas voltou a olhar na mesma direção.

Olívia discretamente olhou para a mesma direção e entendeu: Donald estava sentado à direita deles, três filas à frente .

"Se esse homem olhar para trás eu sou uma mulher morta" – pensou ela. E evitou olhar para ele. James percebeu que havia algo de errado.

Após o filme, que não a deixou mais relaxada, eles se levantaram e pegaram o carro para irem à festa do diretor. Eles apenas falaram do filme e o silêncio pairou no carro. Ela sentiu que aquele silêncio tinha nome: Donald.

Permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem à casa do diretor.

O diretor Michael Curtiz tinha uma casa enorme, feita especialmente para dar festas privadas e dizem as más línguas que eram festas muito maiores que as promovidas pela Warner Bros. e pela Paramount. Michael escreveu o livro Casablanca que virou filme com Humphrey Bolgart mas Olívia achava o filme cansativo. Olívia não conhecia ninguém com quem já havia se encontrado antes mas conhecia todos através de filmes. James conversou com alguns atores e figurantes, apresentou Anne, como "Uma Amiga". A casa do diretor ficava no alto da Califórnia e enquanto James estava conversando com amigos sem dar muita atenção, ela se afastou para ver o sol se pôr completamente. Ela nunca teve a ambição por mansões, luxo, riquezas mas, aquele pôr do sol, aquela visão da cidade no horizonte fazia valer a comprar de uma casa luxuosa.

Não importava o quanto Olívia admirasse a casa de Michael, pensasse no pôr do sol, na cidade: ela ainda tinha sentimentos por Donald e sabia disso. O que ela estava sentindo era tristeza e não raiva, mas ela não sabia como ia esconder de James.

\- Olívia?

Uma voz grave e suave interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela virou-se:

\- Donald? – ela sentiu a garganta secar mas um sorriso brotou no seu rosto. Ela nunca tivera ódio dele nem rancor. – Que bom te ver!

-Eu te vi na pré-estreia com seu namorado. James Dean, não é ?

-Sim, James Dean. – ela sentia o nervoso ir embora aos poucos - Ele não é meu namorado.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas ficaram se olhando.

\- Você está diferente, está mais bonita.

\- Como você está?

\- Estou bem. Trabalhando muito.

\- Você melhorou daquele problema?

\- Mais ou menos. Às vezes é difícil segurar a onda. O que você faz aqui?

\- Eu estou estagiando no necrotério da cidade. Eu estou fazendo um curso de enfermagem e depois vou fazer medicina. Eu decidi que quero ser legista.

Ele a olhou espantado.

\- É uma grande mudança.

\- É conflituoso. Ser legista em um estado cheio de artistas. Acho que não vou saber lidar com meu ídolo morto. – ela riu.

\- E onde você está morando? Naquela mesma casa?

\- Não, estou no Hotel Rosewood.

\- E seu local de estágio é perto?

\- South St. Louis Street ,Boyles Neighborhood. Quase perto.

\- Então, você não quer mais dublar em Hollywood?

\- Não... – ela riu e olhou para seus pés. – Eu... eu acho que não me encontro aqui.- ela voltou os olhos para ele.- Eu acho que não sei lidar bem com fama e também, acho um saco festa de artistas na casa de produtores, diretores, escritores e vários "-ores".

\- Entendo. – Ele não acreditou em nada do que ela disse, porque eles dois sabem que ela não falou a verdade.

\- E você? – perguntou ela. – Eu não te vi na pré-estreia, acho que você deve ter entrado antes de mim. Você está aqui com seus amigos?

\- Sim, eu sou amigo do Michael. Ele disse que me quer no próximo filme, vai ser uma grande produção e vai ser cantada. Se você tiver interesse eu posso te colocar para dublar. Sabe que sempre haverá lugar pra você.

Olívia ia responder quando James apareceu. Ela sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão em direção à dele.

\- Esse é o James.

Ele pegou na mão dela e estendeu a outra para cumprimentar Donald.

\- Tudo bem? – Disse Donald, amistoso.

\- E a Debbie? Você tem tido notícias dela? Sinto saudades, nunca mais tive oportunidade de vê-la.

\- Ela se casou este ano com o Eddie Fischer.

\- Foi mesmo ? Eu nem soube.

\- Vocês estão aí – outra pessoa interrompeu a conversa. – Crianças, vou precisar do O'Connor.

\- Estou indo . – disse ele. Estendeu a mão outra vez para James e acenou para Olívia.

James Dean observou Donald se afastar e Olívia observou James.

\- Eu não sabia que você conhecia Donald O'Connor. – disse ele voltando-se para ela.

\- Conheço há muito tempo.- tentando disfarçar a paixonite mal resolvida - Conheço a Debbie Reynolds também.

\- Como?

\- Eu era dubladora.

\- Aqui em Hollywood?

\- Sim. Aspirei ao posto de dubladora já que não curto muito as câmeras.

\- Humm...

Sem muita reação, ele olhou pro relógio.

\- São 18:00 horas em ponto. Vamos pra casa?

\- Sim.

Eles passaram pelas pessoas e enquanto James se despedia delas com acenos, procurou Donald com os olhos mas não o encontrou. Já estava escuro quando eles chegaram na casa de James.

\- Eu juro que não demoro no banho – disse ela, fazendo sinal para que ele abrisse o zíper do vestido nas suas costas.- Vou só tirar o perfume. – Ela correu em direção à escada, com o zíper aberto.

James permanecia em silêncio e ela estava se perguntando quando ele iria trazer o assunto à tona. Quando finalmente estava sozinha no quarto, ela se abraçou e sorriu. Como era bom vê-lo de novo. Enquanto tirava do guarda- roupa o vestido preto que usaria no casamento, ela começou a cantarolar _Singin' in The Rain._ Após o banho, vestiu-se e se arrumou como se fosse encontrá-lo mesmo sabendo que não ia. Quando ela desceu, James já estava fumando, esperando-a na sala.

\- Ficou bom ? – perguntou ela sobre o vestido

\- Você ficou linda.- disse ele , soltando fumaça e vindo em sua direção. Ele passou um braço pelo seu pescoço e a beijou. – Vamos?

No carro, Olívia havia percebido que o humor de James havia melhorado e ligou o rádio enquanto não chegavam à Victorville. Passando entre as estações, encontrou uma rádio que tocava The Great Pretender. Olívia cantarolava e acariciava os cabelos de James. Ela se lembrou que cantava esta música no piano com Donald. Ele dizia que ela era a musa dele e pedia para que cantasse. Ele amava a expressividade dela pois, segundo ele, ela cantava os sentimentos que ele escondia.Só ela conseguia isso.

Oh yes, I'm the great pretender

Pretending that I'm doing well

My need is such; I pretend too much

I'm lonely but no one can tell

Ao chegarem na cidade, um amigo de James fez sinal para que ele entrasse na casa para guardar o carro. Ele apresentou Olívia a ele e foram direto para o jato particular. Olívia não gostava de voar e muito menos à noite. Eles chegaram às 8:00 horas, de carro, no local da festa. Quando a cerimônia começou, infelizmente a tristeza a tomou de novo e se lembrou de Donald e do dia que, em sua cabeça, ela achou que casaria com ele. Ela sabia que não tinha como dar certo pois ele era um homem complicado, mergulhado em tristezas e seu coração complexado não tinha espaço para ela. Ela se tornara duas vezes mais triste depois que saíra do affair que tivera com ele. Foi um relacionamento complicado e impossível. Talvez, se ela tentasse de novo tudo mudasse... era um caso a considerar. Ou talvez devesse dar adeus.

Olívia sabia que se voltasse muitas vezes para determinados períodos a realidade poderia mudar ainda que ela não tivesse nada a ver com o evento em questão. Certa vez, ela tentou mudar uma situação em que seus pais brigavam: dá primeira vez a briga aconteceu em dias diferentes e com mais intensidade, voltou pela segunda vez e houve briga porém houve agressão física e da terceira vez seus pais não brigaram mas seu pai fora embora de casa. Ela se concentrou e voltou para o ponto zero (ponto onde tudo está como deve estar) e ela entendeu que coisas acontecem porque devem acontecer. Simplesmente deve acontecer. Os pais dela se entenderam melhor após a briga a qual ela não interferiu. Se ela desviasse James do ponto de morte ela poderia permitir que ele vivesse mais ou pelo menos não deixar ele ser assassinado. Talvez devesse ficar com James e esquecer Donald, ou talvez devesse retomar a carreira de dubladora ou "voltar pro Texas" e deixar James Dean seguir sua vida.

Após comerem, eles caminharam de mãos dadas para longe da festa. James acendeu um cigarro e ela se encostou em uma parede coberta de musgos e trepadeiras .

\- Porque Donald O'Connor não parava de olhar para você na estreia?

Olívia já estava esperando o assunto vir à tona.

\- Tivemos um namoro bem rápido.

\- Só?

\- Como assim ?

\- Para apenas um namoro ele parecia bastante interessado em você e eu percebi que você mudou quando estávamos batendo foto. Suas mãos estavam geladas.

\- O fim do nosso relacionamento não foi agradável e eu achei que o havia perdoado, só que não. Eu fiquei com raiva de vê-lo.

_Mentira._

\- O que aconteceu? Você pode contar? – ele disse gentilmente, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro.

\- Eu tenho vergonha de falar sobre isso.

James continuava a olhá-la, esperando que ela contasse.

\- Ele estava para se divorciar. Estava tudo certo. Eles nem moravam juntos mais.

-Ele mentiu para você?

-Não, pelo contrário. No fim, ele foi sincero. Eu estava dublando um dos filmes que ele estava fazendo e a gente se conheceu no estúdio de gravação. Eu não escondi meus sentimentos até porque eu já sabia que ele tinha uma esposa de gênio forte e abusiva e que não se viam mais, nem moravam na mesma casa, então eu pensei: por que não ? Eu sou uma boa pessoa e posso tratá-lo melhor do que a esposa dele. Isso porque eu não estou mencionando a mãe dele que ficou desorientada após a morte de um dos filhos.

\- Quem você dublava?

\- Eu estava dando minha voz para Debbie Reynolds em Singin' in the Rain. Ela estava dependendo de estamina por causa da exaustão e a voz dela não estava boa. Mas voltando, nos tivemos um relacionamento e depois eu comecei a levar chá de cadeira dele: ele dizia que vinha me ver e sumia por 3 dias. Ele se comportava assim e dizia que era porque não deu pra aparecer. Eu comecei a perder as esperanças de que ele ia decidir de vez se divorciar então eu soube que ele teve coma alcóolico e foi levado para o hospital e que ele era viciado em jogos e que fazia isso pra ficar longe da esposa o máximo de tempo possível só que mesmo separado dela, os vícios continuaram. No fim, ele disse que queria dar uma chance ao casamento e eu fiquei de otária.

\- Ele não foi sincero com você em momento algum. Ele se divertiu com você enquanto estava enjoado da esposa.

\- Nunca parei pra pensar dessa forma. Achei que ele estivesse em dúvida.

\- Ele não estava em dúvida. Se ele quisesse casar com você ele já teria feito. Ele teria adiantado o divórcio e firmado compromisso com você. Talvez, não era você quem ele queria. Talvez essa seja a questão.

Olívia permaneceu em silêncio, atônita. Ela nunca parou pra pensar nesta possibilidade. Será que tudo aquilo foi apenas diversão para ele?

\- O que vocês conversaram hoje na casa do Michael ?

\- Ele disse que me viu na festa e perguntou por onde andei, se eu não queria voltar a dublar e que ele poderia arrumar uns filmes para mim.

\- Ele a quer na cama dele de novo. – disse ele acendendo outro cigarro

Olívia o olhou assustada.

\- Eu nunca fui pra cama com ele, James. Nunca aconteceu.

\- Menos mal então.

O que James não sabia é que Olívia tinha uma paixão platônica por Donald O'Connor desde criança e que só depois de adulta é que resolveu tentar algo e passar na frente de Gloria Noble, a segunda esposa. Ela também queria tirar o Tenente Joshua Zimmerman da sua vida.

\- Antes de você, há 7 meses eu fui abandonado por uma moça. Eu a pedi em casamento várias vezes e ela nunca me deu uma resposta. Um dia eu e ela fomos a premier de um filme, viajei para Nova York para fazer uma sessão de fotos com Denis Stock e aí eu soube que ela se casou com outro. – ele deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça enquanto Olívia o olhava.- Fomos abandonados e feitos de otários. – ele se aproximou e a beijou. - Eu sempre achei Singin' in The Rain uma bosta.

\- Você só pode esta tirando com minha cara. – disse Olívia

\- Singin' in the Rain e The Boy of Oklahoma. São horríveis.

Depois do que James havia dito sobre Donald, não valia mais a pena voltar pra 1951 e tentar convencê-lo a casar com ela: é daqui pra frente. De madrugada eles pegaram o jato e voltaram para Victorville. Chegaram quase de manhã em casa e dormiram na mesma cama. Enquanto o sono não vinha, eles conversaram sobre Hollywood.

\- Eu me lembrei agora – disse ela – que eu assisti uma série chamada Long Time Till Dawn que você aparece. Se parece muito com os roteiros do programa de rádio de Terror e Drama Suspense.

\- Na verdade foi adaptado de uma rádio drama. – Disse ele.- Eu não gostei, achei cansativo e muito clichê mas foi o que consegui beijando algumas bundas em Hollywood. Falando nisso, ganhei um papel em um filme com Elizabeth Taylor e Rock Hudson. Eu vou pro Texas daqui há duas semanas e não tenho dia para voltar.

Olivia se sentou na cama, no escuro. Ela não esperava por essa: ele vai ficar no Texas e não tem dia para voltar.

\- Vamos filmar no deserto de Chihuahua. – ele colocou a mão por baixo de sua camisola e acariciou as costas nua. - Já foi lá ?

\- Não.

\- Quer ir comigo?

\- Não posso, tenho que terminar meu estágio.

\- Você está aborrecida por eu sair da cidade?

-Não, não estou. – ela virou a cabeça na direção dele – Depois do que você me falou sobre os seus agentes eu fico com medo que eles façam algo contra você por minha causa. Você sabe... Te obrigar a se afastar ou morar lá, ou arrumar um papel para separar a gente. Eu meio que não confio neles.

\- Eles não vão fazer nada.

Ela deitou-se de lado e o encarou.

\- Você me escreveria de lá , se tivesse tempo?

\- Eu escrevo.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo.

\- Eu quero saber de tudo, até das festinhas secretas.

Dormiram até o meio-dia. James tinha que viajar para uma coletiva de imprensa na segunda-feira e Olívia voltaria para sua vida de "estudante."

Capítulo 11 

30 de Agosto

Olívia tinha que admitir: passar um tempo com James Dean era se esquecer de tudo, do mundo, de quem era, do que fazia. Ela nem sabia mais o que era pra fazer quando chegou no necrotério. Mas ela sentiu um pouco de alívio, visto que não é muito dada a ficar fora de casa e muito menos na casa de estranhos. Ela tinha hábitos solitários e caseiros. Enquanto preenchia a papelada do dia, ficava pensando em Donald e se questionava se James estava falando a verdade ou queria tirar da cabeça dela qualquer tentativa de voltar com ele. A esta altura ele já deve ter conhecido Glória Noble mas não quis falar.

"É, tenho que admitir que James possa estar certo. Ele não gostava de mim com intenção de ficar comigo."

A semana passou devagar e Olívia tentou se concentrar cada vez mais em tentar salvar a vida de James mas não sabia como. Ele ligou para ela na Segunda de noite e na Terça. Ele disse que passaria a semana na casa dos tios em Indiana e que viajaria de lá para o Texas. Olívia aproveitaria pra dar uma fugida e fazer outra coisa pela cidade. Ela conhecia uma parte dela mas não toda. Decidiu andar pela cidade e procurar uma livraria ou talvez um sebo. Ela sempre mantinha consigo uma lista de livros que ela comprava a cada 6 meses e procurou algum que fosse de antes de 1950 . Não havia nenhum, mas andaria nas livrarias assim mesmo.

2 de Setembro  
28 dias para o assassinato

Era Quinta-Feira, dia de almoçar cedo e ficar a tarde toda assistindo seriado no atravessando a rua quando alguém a chamou.

Ela olhou para trás.

Era ele.

Ela olhou ao redor para ver se alguém o reconhecia e andou na direção de seu carro.

\- Vamos almoçar comigo, entra no carro.

\- Como uma adolescente fugindo com o Elvis, Olívia não pensou duas vezes: entrou no carro de Donald .

\- Você fica linda de enfermeira.

Todo mundo achava que ela era enfermeira por causa do vestidinho branco.

\- Obrigada. – ela riu – Como você está?

\- Estou bem. – ele ligou o carro – Vamos almoçar. Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

\- Nenhum.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Olívia lembrou-se de colocar o cinto de segurança e pegou Donald olhando para suas pernas.

\- Você continua em forma – disse ele .

\- Você continua lindo.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

Donald era acostumado a ouvir que era lindo mas não de pessoas próximas. Ele era muito inseguro e escondia seus complexos na comédia, nas piadas e na dança, onde ele realmente se sentia confiante.

\- Seu namorado não vai notar sua ausência?

\- James não é meu namorado. Estamos saindo, mas não é nada sério e duvido muito que vire algo sério.

\- Você pensou no que falei ?

\- Sobre voltar a dublar ?

\- Sim. – ele a olhou e voltou a atenção para o trânsito.

\- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

\- Existem alguns musicais sendo trabalhados, se você quiser eu te coloco para cantar ou para dançar.

\- Não, dançar não! Tenho pavor de câmera.

\- Está sendo um desperdício você escondida naquela sala abafada cantando para desenhos da Disney – ele desviava a atenção do trânsito para o corpo dela, como se ele acabasse de perceber que ela tivesse deixado de ser adolescente. – E sinceramente, já que temos intimidade então vou dizer o que penso: Você não me falou a verdade na casa do Michael.

Olivia riu.

\- Não falei mesmo não.

\- Então... porque a senhorita sumiu? Jack Warner disse que você foi a melhor funcionária que a Warner Bros já teve: Invés de ficar perturbando para ganhar outro contrato sumiu de vez.

Olívia gargalhou.

\- Eu vim para cá para fugir da guerra. Eu queria esquecer o que passei e começar minha vida e Hollywood é bastante fria, mentirosa, suja, promíscua e descobri que estou mais sozinha aqui do que na guerra. Achei que saindo desta vida de glamour e vivendo como os mortais, talvez eu conseguisse apagar tudo.

\- Isso é. Hollywood não tem nada a oferecer exceto dinheiro.

\- Eu tenho medo do estrago que Hollywood pode fazer na minha vida. Tenho medo de ser igual as atrizes: 5 maridos, rouba marido da outra, se afundar em drogas e virar uma diva por morrer jovem.

Ele permaneceu sério, em silêncio e concentrado.

\- Mas, você está pedindo com tanto jeitinho que vou acabar reconsiderando.

Ele sorriu de novo. Ele sempre ficava sem saber o que dizer quando sua "fã número um para sempre" o elogiava ou era carinhosa. Ele acreditava em tudo o que ela dizia, afinal ele não teve esta atenção nem com sua mãe nem com a esposa. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, ele pediu uma mesa privada. Foram conduzidos a uma mesa em uma sala mais interna. Depois de pedirem, esperaram o garçom se retirar para continuarem a conversa.

\- Eu me divorciei. – começou ele

"E lá vamos nós de novo" – pensou ela.

Olívia tentou se manter calma.

\- Ela fez algo contra você? Ameaçou?

\- Não, foi tranquilo, exceto que antes do divórcio oficialmente sair ela já estava saindo com um ator.

Olívia poderia ter fingindo que estava surpresa mas não estava: ela leu na internet.

\- Você está bem depois disso?

\- O pior já passou.

\- E sua filha?

\- Eu a vejo sempre que posso.

\- Você está bebendo?

\- As vezes sim. Mas não como antes.

\- Está saindo com alguém para esquecer tudo isso?

\- Não.

"Ainda não encontrou Glória Noble. Ótimo."

\- Me perdoe me intrometer na sua vida, mas... porque você está com o James Dean? Ele não faz seu tipo.

Olívia riu. Ele realmente a conhecia.

\- Simplesmente aconteceu.

Eles almoçaram conversando sobre os projetos da MGM, Paramount e Warner Bros. Donald era o primeiro ator a ter 3 contratos no mesmo ano e ele não parava 1 minuto, sempre trabalhando, cantando, criando roteiros.

Ele ainda insistia que ela voltasse a dublar.

Ela estava se apaixonando por ele de novo.

\- Você tem meu número. – disse ele na porta do Hotel Rosewood. – Se mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar.

\- Você também, se precisar conversar.

Olívia tomou um banho, arrumou a sacola de roupas que iriam para a lavanderia e fez uma lista do que precisava comprar na farmácia:

2 Desodorantes

1 pacote de Band Ai para calos nos pés

Cera Depilatória

Gilette

Perfume

Desceu para jantar rapidamente e passou o resto da noite assistindo série no seu notebook. Ela não sentia falta da internet e gostava da vida old que estava levando: pomada no rosto, bobs nos cabelos. Considerando o padrão de perfeição de beleza imposto entre 1990 e 2017, ela era quase uma diva em plena década de 50 com seu corpo trabalhado no Boxe e no Tae Bo,com dieta à base de proteínas, usando maquiagem simples, própria da época. Ela seria perfeita se não fossem as malditas espinhas. Uma coisa que não mudava: dor de cotovelo. Na guerra, em Hollywood ou em 2017, ela sempre tinha uma dor de cotovelo pra contar.

Sem ligações de Donald ou de James, a semana passou devagar e sem muito a se fazer. Foi ao cinema no sábado assistir a uma sessão de filmes antigos que eles disponibilizavam. Assistiu East of Eden, o primeiro filme de James Dean e no Domingo,IT com Clara Bow, sua atriz favorita do cinema no sábado,após a sessão, andou pela cidade até chegar no Hotel. Passou na farmácia para fazer suas compras. Encontrou uma cera depilatória chamada Milady e o barbeador feminino da mesma marca, um esmalte vermelho maçã Peggy Sage que incluía a revista Harper's Bazzar de bônus. No domingo foi à praia e depois da sessão, ficou confinada em seu quarto de hotel. O tédio tomou conta durante semanas até que James reapareceu.

Capítulo 12

Sexta-Feira, 22 de Setembro  
19:00 horas

Olívia e James estavam sentados no sofá e entre eles um gato siamês que James ganhara de Elizabeth Taylor que ele batizara de Marcus. Era um filhote agitado que gostava de morder e arranhar: ora ficava nas pernas dela, ora subia nos ombros de James.

\- Você não me escreveu.

\- Não deu. Eu queria mas não deu. – desculpou-se ele. – Mas vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu. Passei algumas semanas sem filmar, porque ainda não havia chegado minha vez e tive que ficar com roupas de cowboy andando pelo set. Rock Hudson ficou pagando de heterossexual mas depois me chamou pro quarto dele e me pediu para vestir uma roupa de mulherzinha. – disse ele acendendo um cigarro.

Olívia o olhou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Você está me dizendo que aquele homem lindo de 1,93 m de altura gosta de ... – ela não sabia qual a palavra adequada para a época.

\- Ele se veste de bailarina em suas festas privadas com amigos. A Elizabeth me falou e me disse que ele já está sendo falado porque não casou ainda e querem arrumar alguém pra abafar o caso. Parece que ele curte pegar garotos que estão nas esquinas. – ele soltou a fumaça do cigarro lentamente enquanto Olívia o observava. – Ele queria transar comigo, mas eu preferia ficar conversando com Elizabeth Taylor até de madrugada. Lá é muito quente e dificulta o sono. A gente bebia Martini de chocolate até de madrugada e depois acordávamos fodidos.

Olívia não conseguia formular pergunta alguma nem pensar em nada além do quão bagunçada e errática Hollywood era no privado. Quantas histórias mentirosas não fizeram a cabeça dos fãs ?

\- Você está bem calada. – ele acariciava as pernas dela.

\- Eu estou chocada com tudo o que você me fala. – ela o olhou em canto de olho. – Você transou com a Elizabeth?

Ele riu ainda com o cigarro na boca. Deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça.

\- Não, mas adoraria. Ela teve um filho tem 3 meses.

Olívia percebera que quando James se mistura com panelinha errática ele muda de comportamento. O James Dean verdadeiro podia ser visto no filme East of Eden: aquele menino doce, sentimental e amável, carente de amor e atenção. O James rebelde, que dorme com cão e gato e possivelmente com mulheres em período de pós-parto não era quem ele realmente era mas quem ele queria ser.

\- Dia 29 eu volto pra casa, definitivamente. Vamos para Salinas? Vai ter corrida e eu recebi um telefone de um amigo que conserta carros de corrida. Meu Porsche está pronto e quero correr nesta cidade. A gente sai dia 30 daqui e volta de madrugada.

\- Adoraria . – disse ela . Era esta a resposta para seu dilema: Salinas – Eu já vou estar livre do meu estágio e aí a gente some.

\- Quando você terminar seu estágio, o que você vai fazer?

\- Não sei. – ela disse a verdade. Ela mentira dizendo que seguiria carreira na área da ciências mas ela estava balançada pelo convite que recebera de Donald.

\- Porque você não volta para o estúdio? Você parece gostar de lá.

\- Estou pensando nisso. Donald disse que sempre haverá contrato se eu quiser.

\- Acho que você deveria investir na sua carreira, talvez você não tenha mais outra oportunidade. Acredito que você ficaria melhor aqui em Hollywood.

Olívia rolou a madrugada toda em sua cama com as palavras de James Dean. O plano era salvá-lo e ir embora mas tudo começou a trabalhar para que ela ficasse, como ela de fato havia ficado por um bom tempo anos antes. Olívia havia nascido em 1989, no ano do filme do Batman com Michael Keaton. Cresceu bebendo, comendo e vestindo tudo o que seu tempo podia prover. Ela sempre acreditou na passagem bíblica do livro de Eclesiastes 9 onde diz que nem sempre o atleta mais rápido ganha a corrida e nem sempre o mais sábio tem o que comer: tudo é uma questão de tempo e oportunidade. Olívia estava esperando a oportunidade que nunca vinha.

Fez faculdade de Biologia aspirando ser uma Investigadora Criminal mas as portas se fecharam. Fez um curso técnico de Biblioteconomia e começou a trabalhar em bibliotecas onde poderia destruir suas frustrações fazendo o que mais gostava: consertando, limpando e arrumando livros. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia produzir como gostaria. Depois da Segunda Guerra, onde experimentou e fui reeducada nas maneiras old-fashion começou a se sentir deslocada de sua própria realidade: tinha desejo de se casar, ter filho, aprender a cozinhar, costurar e trabalhar. Ninguém em 2017 desejava isso e quem deseja é um perdedor. Outra coisa que ela notou: quando viaja no tempo, suas habilidades e talentos naturais desabrocham e as oportunidades de trabalho são tantas que ela desejaria se dividir em várias para ocupar um cargo em uma edição de revista feminina, editora de jornal, dançarina, atriz. Sua estima era baixa, sua confiança era nula e somando-se a isso, a rejeição. Olívia já havia sido rejeitada ou trocada várias vezes pelos rapazes, mas a coisa mais estranha que ela já viveu foi zombarem dela por ser inteligente e ainda levantarem a hipótese dela ser louca.

Ser zombada por ser inteligente: ela precisava com urgência sair desta era.

Aqui, na década de 50,foi o ano em que ela se sentiu alguém digno: trabalhou, viveu, pagou suas contas, fez amigos. Ela ainda se sentia terrivelmente só, mas produzia e ganhava reconhecimento próprio e de outros pelo seu trabalho. Ela poderia acatar o conselho de James e ficar.

Dia 29 de Setembro

James Dean chegou ao meio – dia. Desfez as malas, colocou a roupa limpa no guarda-roupa e checou os recados anotados por Brigite e gravados na secretária eletrônica.

Primeiro Recado : Pier Angeli

_Oi,Jimmy! Sou eu Pier. Eu soube que você estava no Texas filmando com Elizabeth Taylor e Rock Hudson. Tem coisa grande vindo aí para você. Fiquei feliz em saber. Estou ligando para dizer que Vic e eu vamos ter um bebê e gostaria que você soubesse. Me liga para contar como foi lá na gravação. Até mais._

Porque ela ainda faz isso? Se ela não quis casar com ele, porque ainda liga pra esfregar na cara dele a sua felicidade? Não bastasse uma mãe que fazia de tudo para separá-los ( e conseguiu), ela não aceitou casar com ele e ele leva a culpa de tê-la rejeitado. Os jornais dizem que ele não queria perder a liberdade. Que liberdade? Ele nem tinha amigos aqui. A única em quem ele confiava depois de Pier, era Olívia. Ele as achava muito parecidas.

Segundo Recado: Bosco Niemens

_Jimmy, rapaz. Você não liga de lá do Texas para dar notícias. Espero que não tenha se machucado e esteja bem de saúde. Eu soube que o calor deixou Elizabeth Taylor em péssimo ligue quando chegar._

Terceiro Recado: Jack Warner

_Jimmy, aqui é Jack Warner. Estou ligando para lembrar que você está proibido de correr, está me ouvindo? Não quero ver foto sua nos jornais correndo outra vez. Não me foda!_

Quarto Recado: Eartha Kitt

_ Jimmy ,sou eu para saber como você estava. Senti um peso no coração esses dias, quero saber se você está liga, garotão._

_Você não tem nenhum recado._

James pegou o telefone e discou para Rudolf Wutherich , o seu amigo de corrida e criador do seu Porsche.

\- Rolf, sou eu Jimmy. Posso pegar o Little Bastard hoje?

James Dean era o cliente favorito da concessionária. Depois do filme East of Eden,juntou uns trocados e comprou o carro mais caro da loja: O Porsche Cinza. Mas não parou por ai. Ele pediu para que reformassem e pintassem o nome _Little Bastard _na traseira do carro. Ah, e ele tinha que prestar para correr e correr muito.

\- Está na mão,Jimmy. – Disse Rolf com seu sotaque Alemão nada discreto. – Não é uma belezinha?

\- Já posso correr com ele?

\- Com certeza. – ele passou a chave para James. – A propósito, seu agente ligou para cá perguntando se você ligou por esses dias.

James riu. Até aqui eles o perseguiam.

\- Esse meu agente parece minha mãe. Está tudo certo para irmos à Salinas?

\- Só dizer a hora.

James pegou seus par de luvas para entrar no carro mas voltou-se outra vez para Rolf.

\- Posso usar seu telefone?

\- Claro. – Ele conduziu James para sua sala.

Ele discou o número de Olívia.

\- Ei, gata. Está ocupada?

"Então esse é o famoso Little Bastard que foi pro leilão quando James Dean morreu?" – pensou Olívia passando a mão pelo Porsche cinza.

\- James, você tem um ótimo gosto para carro. Sério! Eu não entendo de carro mas... Eu imagino um esmalte desta cor na minha unha.

\- Quer dar uma voltinha?

\- Agora. – Olívia pulou por cima do carro.

\- O carro tem porta, sabia? – disse James

\- Ah...- Olívia pulou de volta para fora do Porsche e abriu a porta. – Foi mal.

\- Vamos correr um pouco. Me conte as novas. – disse ele enquanto dava a ré.

\- Hoje terminei meu estágio, tirei notas excelentes.

\- E agora? Você pensou no que falei?

\- Fiquei sem dormir, na verdade.

\- Então, mudei sua cabeça?

\- Talvez.

\- Se você ficar, eu prometo que farei um musical só pra você cantar.

\- Eu adoraria ver você dançando em Singin in the Rain.

\- Não, esse filme é muito ruim.

\- Sai dessa, seu besta! Ruim é tu e ainda tem contrato com a Warner Bros.

Eles riram.

Eles foram até Victorville, comeram e andaram pelas ruas. Havia chovido e estava abafado apesar de estar anoitecendo. Olívia estava excitada por saber que correriam amanhã e mesmo que não gostasse deste tipo de atividade faria qualquer coisa para salvar a sua vida daqueles assediadores.

Voltaram para casa de James por volta das 21:00 horas e havia um carro parado no portão. O coração de Olívia batia forte, ela estava diante de um dos possíveis assassinos de James. Um homem saiu do carro , acenando para eles.

\- Jimmy, você não me ligou! – Disse Bosco.

\- Eu ia ligar! – disse James abrindo o portão de sua casa.

Como sempre, Bosco dispensava qualquer contato, educação ou formalidades com Olívia. Era como se ela não existisse. Quando James estacionou o carro na porta de casa, Olívia desceu do carro, pegou o casaco de James e entrou. Ela pediu para usar o banheiro e ele foi para seu escritório com Bosco.

\- Você estava me seguindo hoje, depois que peguei o Porsche? – perguntou James

\- Eu? Não era eu. Não desta vez.

\- Eu fui seguido até Victorville por um Ford Crown Victoria preto. E pelo que eu sei, ele consta na sua coleção de carros.

\- Mas não era eu.

-Não era você no seu carro, mas era seu carro.

Bosco respirou fundo e rendeu-se.

\- Você não me ligou durante esses dias

\- E por isso me seguiu até o inferno.

\- Pedi para que alguns dos meus fossem atrás de você. Olhe, amanhã eu estava pensando em dar uma festa para comemorar seu trabalho em _Giant._ Eu pensei que seria bom para você e para a publicidade. E a garota? É caso sério?

\- Não darei festa amanhã. Talvez no próximo fim de semana.

\- O que vai fazer amanhã?

\- Vou para Salinas.

\- Jimmy, você vai correr?

\- Vou.

\- Já tem um tempo que você anda fugindo de suas responsabilidades. Você se esqueceu que eu criei James Dean? Eu peguei aquele caipira mal-educado e o transformei em um Rebelde por quem todos caem aos pés?

\- Sim, e também precisei dormir com a terça parte dos viados de Hollywood.

\- Nós temos um acordo, não permitirei que você falhe. Se você não cumpre com o trato você paga com sua vida, você sabe disso.

\- Eu não vou mais me submeter a esta merda de ritual e sexo. Escolha outra vítima e eu sigo daqui. E se você insistir eu mesmo vou te demitir e te entregar.

Olívia estava sentada na sala fingindo que não ouvia nada enquanto lia a revista Photoplay. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Através de rituais, eles enterravam a verdadeira persona e criavam uma. Ela se lembrou do meme que surgiu em 2008 chamado: _Toda sala de aula tem_. Eram vários desenhos representando a personalidade. Toda sala de aula tem: Um gostosa, um burro, um nerd, o músico, o que só dorme e assim por diante. Agora o tema é: Toda Hollywood tem: Um rebelde sem causa.

Bosco abriu a porta abruptamente e Olívia desviou sua atenção da revista para ele. Ele atravessou a sala e saiu da casa batendo a porta fazendo um grande eco. Não demorou para que James saísse do escritório.

\- Faz tempo que você está ai? – perguntou ele

\- Acho que sim.

\- Você ouviu a conversa?

\- Ouvi briga, mas não posso dizer que entendi. Não me meto em briga de homem, me deixa bastante nervosa. – ela levantou a revista – acabei de descobrir que meu antigo crush se divorciou e perdeu a guarda da filha mas ganhou a guarda do cachorro chamado O'Flynn.

\- Mal pra ele.- disse ele de mal humor - Vamos, eu te levo para casa.

Capítulo 13 

30 de Setembro

Olívia estava confiante de que conseguira, por um golpe de sorte, salvar a vida de James. Estava cantando feliz no banho pela manhã e já pensava na possibilidade de acabar ficando e quem sabe engatar algum relacionamento com James apesar de não ter muitos sentimentos por ele mas poderia tentar.

I am singin in the shower

Oh, i am singin in the shower

What a glorious feeling

I am happy again

James apareceu em seu Porsche por volta das 10 horas e Rolf estava com ele, em outro Porsche. Olívia acenou para Rolf e entrou no carro de James. Como sempre, mexia no rádio do carro enquanto conversava.

\- Se voltarmos a tempo – disse James – vamos a uma festa.

\- E com que roupa devo ir?

\- Qualquer uma. Você volta pra casa quando?

\- Acho que só volto pra trancar o curso. Eu realmente estou a fim de ficar.

James começou a rir.

\- Eu sabia que você ia mudar de ideia.

Eles passaram pela praia, o sol começou a queimar mais forte, o cheiro salgado tomou conta do carro e ela teve vontade de tomar banho de praia.

\- Vamos marcar de ir pra praia de novo?

\- Quando? – perguntou ele

\- Você que diz o dia.

\- Amanhã?

\- Amanha, então!

\- Você vai voltar para casa quando? Você vai precisar alugar uma casa por aqui pra voltar a trabalhar.

\- Eu acho que semana que vem eu volto e depois que eu trancar o curso e venho para a California. Vou ligar pro Jack Warner ver se ele tem algo para mim.

Olívia adorava alisar os cabelos de James e puxava de leve a parte de trás.

\- Esse seu cabelo cheio de Spray Care Liss é uma delicia de puxar.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, mas Olívia continuava a alisar os cabelos dele porém com a mente distante. Ela iria se adaptar de novo aos anos 50 . Ela tinha sérios pensamentos sobre ficar para sempre. Olívia sentia paz no coração por ter tirado James da rota da morte e queria aproveitar um dia após o outro sem preocupações.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Olívia sentiu seu corpo ser jogado na direção de James mas ela não voou do Porsche por causa do sinto de segurança. Alguém havia batido na lateral do carro. Ela sentia muita dor na coxa e no abdômen e sua cabeça estava caída no peito quando veio outra batida. Ela não conseguia pensar muito, apenas sentiu que o carro rodara. Tateou com a mão procurando por James e quando encontrou sua mão, ficou inconsciente.

Ela acordou sentindo-se dormente. Havia algo ao redor do seu pescoço que não a permitia mexer. Sua cabeça doía e se sentia confusa. Ela não sabia onde estava, não ouvia som algum e não havia ninguém por perto. Tentou levantar a cabeça mas sentira muita dor no pescoço e na cabeç certificou-se que podia sentir os pés e as pernas. Olívia não sabia por quanto tempo ela ficara acordada e sozinha mas quando alguém finalmente apareceu seguiu o movimento no quarto com os olhos. Uma enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja de remédios e seringas e a olhava enquanto apoiava em uma mesa móvel e dobrável.

\- Olá. – disse a enfermeira. – Como você está?

\- Não sei. – disse Olívia. – Que ano estamos?

\- Que ano? 1955. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

\- Eu estava com o James no carro. O que aconteceu comigo?

\- Você sofreu um acidente. Machucou o pescoço e cortou a coxa direita.

\- Eu estou com sede.

A enfermeira levantou a cama e a posicionou sentada. Saiu do quarto para pegar um copo. Voltou com agua e comprimidos.

\- Tome. Vai ajudar na dor muscular.

Ela colocou cuidadosamente na boca de Olívia e a fez beber a água.

Olívia se sentia um caco de vidro.

\- O acidente foi hoje?

\- O acidente foi ontem. Você passou por uma cirurgia simples e acordou hoje.

\- Eu estou com dor no pescoço.

\- Você teve uma pequena distensão muscular. – ela preparava uma injeção. – Vou aplicar esse injeção aqui no seu quadril.

Ela virou Olívia e aplicou uma injeção que queimava e fazia doer até as sinapses nervosas cerebrais. Ninguém gosta de injeção na bunda.

\- Estou me sentindo perdida.

\- Você está desnorteada e é normal. Você vai se sentir melhor quando o efeito do choque passar.

Olívia estava se sentindo só e queria segurar a mão de alguém. Ela começou a pensar em Donald: será que ele iria vê-la? Será que ele soube do acidente? Olívia adormeceu em seus devaneios. Voltou a acordar e já estava escuro. Levantou-se da cama e tateou até encontrar o banheiro. Ao encontrar o interruptor deu de cara com sua própria imagem no espelho. O rosto inchado e com marcas de arranhões,pescoço enfaixado e com a pele oleosa de quem não tomava banho há pelo menos dois dias. Com dificuldade sentou-se na privada, não ignorando seu ritual sagrado de cobrir toda a privada com papel higiênico, com muita dificuldade devido ao corte na coxa. Ela havia levado um corte do quadril até o joelho. Haviam mais de 20 pontos. Antes de sair do banheiro, lavou o rosto com um sabonete de ervas que encontrara lá que tinha cheiro de naftalina e enxugou com uma toalha.

\- Agora posso morrer linda.

Puxando de uma perna, ela saiu do quarto e viu luzes com baixa iluminação e um corredor vazio. Deixou a porta do quarto aberta e caminhou até encontrar alguém. Olívia andou por alguns minutos até que um enfermeiro a encontrou.

\- Ei! O que a senhorita está fazendo fora da cama? Você não pode andar. – disse ele vindo em sua direção da outra extremidade do corredor.

\- Eu estou com fome.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a ajudou a caminhar de volta para a cama.

\- Vou trazer algo para você comer, não saia da cama, se não seus pontos podem abrir.

Após o que pareceu 1 hora de espera para Olívia, finalmente alguém apareceu com uma sopa quente e café. A sopa estava insossa e com gosto de pimentão, mas ela comeu assim mesmo já que não tinha escolha. Após terminar a refeição, deixou a bandeja na mesa dobrável ao lado da cama, foi ao banheiro para lavar a boca, lavou o rosto mais uma vez e voltou a dormir. Acordou com o dia claro e alguém alisando sua mão.

\- Como você está?

Olívia levou um tempo para reconhecer.

\- Consegue me ouvir?

\- Oi.- ela reconheceu quem era. – Estou feliz em te ver. Estava me sentindo tão sozinha e não sei há quantos dias estou aqui.

\- Três dias.

\- Eu estou confusa.Não me lembro de nada.

\- Como você está?

\- Me sinto um saco de bosta.

Ele riu.

\- Te procurei em alguns hospitais até que fui na delegacia e me deram o endereço deste hospital.

\- Ei. – disse ela

\- Oi?

\- Antes que eu me esqueça... – ela tentou se mexer

\- Não, se mexa, você não pode. O que você ia me dizer?

\- Eu me lembrei do seu aniversário, Donald. Eu só não te encontrei mais eu me lembrei do seu aniversário. – ela apertou a mão dele – Feliz aniversário, atrasado.

Ele beijou a mão dela.

\- Eu sei que você não esquece.

\- Você está ocupado?

\- Não. Porque ?

\- Fica comigo? Estou me sentindo sozinha. Acho que James deve estar outro saco de bosta porque ele não veio me ver ainda. Obrigada por ter vindo me ver.

\- Você esta sentindo dor?

-Não.

Aqueles olhos azuis irlandeses não piscavam.

\- O médico disse que você vai ficar um tempo aqui já que está com esses pontos na perna. Posso trazer algumas revistas para você passar o tempo.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Eu fui no seu hotel, avisar a senhoria de lá que você havia sofrido um acidente e que você voltaria mas ela disse que não podia manter suas coisas no quarto.

Olívia colocou uma das mãos na testa.

\- Ah, meu Deus. Agora eu estou lascada.

\- Mas eu já arranjei tudo. Aliás, porque você usa o nome Anne Masterson?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

\- Porque eu não queria que soubessem que a Olívia Weiss voltou pra Califórnia. Eu queria ficar nas sombras.

Ele não acreditou.

\- Você vai ficar comigo, na casa que tenho perto das colinas. – disse ele mudando de assunto.

A casa onde eles ficavam juntos.

Olívia tentou dizer algo mas não conseguiu.

\- Eu vou cuidar de você lá e te tirar daqui. Eu imaginei que você estivesse sozinha e agora tenho a certeza.

\- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou .

Olívia tinha vergonha quando alguém fazia muito por ela. Ela achava que não seria capaz de contribuir à altura do favor. No dia seguinte, Olívia estava com uma aparência melhor: havia tomado banho e já estava recuperando o humor e a fome. Ele voltou com jornais, flores e um hambúrguer. Ela estava desesperada para comer algo diferente.

\- A cidade só fala do acidente que vocês sofreram.

-Humm.. então deve ter sido bem feio. – ela limpou a boca com guardanapo.- O James ainda não veio me ver. Você tem notícias dele ? Acho que ele deve ter sido transferido em outro hospital já que ele é artista, sei lá.

\- Esqueci de pegar seu café. – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Olívia nem sempre gostava de comer Sanduiche com refrigerante.

Olívia terminou o Sanduiche, fechou sua embalagem de isopor e levantou-se para jogar a embalagem fora. A perna já estava melhor e ela podia andar sem medo. Ela estava feliz em saber que ficaria um tempo com Donald pois estava se sentindo só e abandonada. Voltou para a cama e pegou o jornal. E foi aí que tudo desmoronou.

_Corpo de James Dean ainda não foi liberado_

Olívia não havia entendido o que lera e continuou lendo.

_Ator de 24 anos morre em acidente_

Olívia procurou pela data do jornal: 04 de Outubro de 1955. Ela achava que estava em outra dimensão ou em outro ano ou talvez sua cabeça estivesse perdida. Olívia começou a chorar. Quando Donald entrou ela estava aos prantos. Ela havia descoberto.

Ele calmamente apoiou os dois copos de café na mesa dobrável e colocou a mão nas suas costas.

\- Donald, eu falhei.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu salvei a vida dele, eu sei que salvei a vida dele. Não faz sentido ele ter morrido.

\- Olívia...

\- Donald, eu salvei a vida dele.

\- Olívia, me escute. – ele tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos – Você está sofrendo de Stress pós – traumático. Você está em choque e qualquer noticia ruim pode te abalar. James Dean chegou morto no hospital, ele quebrou o pescoço, as costelas e tinha sangue no pulmão.

\- Você sabe como o acidente aconteceu?

\- A polícia identificou o carro que bateu na lateral do carro de vocês como o do agente Bosco Niemens. Havia outro agente de James Dean no carro que os jornais apenas identificam como um passageiro. Parece que um outro Porsche bateu no carro de Bosco logo após a batida e foi fatal. Niemens e o outro passageiro morreram na hora assim como James.

Olívia estava aliviada com o que ouvira: o assassino de James também se enforcou com a mesma corda. Seu rosto ficou mais leve. Ela endireitou-se na cama, pegou seu copo de café e se acalmou. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, ela olhou nos olhos de Donald e disse:

\- Não foi acidente. Nós fomos pegos em uma emboscada.

\- O que ?

Olívia omitiu o fato de ser viajante, mas contou que James havia dito que estava sendo seguido constantemente pelos agentes e contou das fotos nuas que viu dele e da ultima conversa que tivera com Bosco onde falavam de rituais e sexo com homens.

\- James iria ser morto por causa de algum trato, por isso eu aceitei ir para Salinas com ele e mantê-lo longe o máximo possível. Não foi acidente, Donald. Ele foi assassinado. Eu quase fui assassinada.

\- Olívia, preste atenção. – ele a segurou pelos braços e baixou o tom de voz – O que você está me contando é sério. Você foi quase morta por tentar salvar a vida dele e foi morta por alguém ligado a indústria de filmes. Preste atenção no que vou te falar: A polícia vai te interrogar ainda hoje porque eu os vi no quarto do rapaz que ficou vivo, um tal de Rudolf, Rodolf, alguma coisa. Você vai dizer que não se lembra de nada, você me ouviu? Diga que você não viu o carro vindo, que James não estava em alta velocidade e que você só soube hoje do que aconteceu. Não diga nada do que você fez, e depois eu vou te tirar deste hospital.

Olivia consentiu com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

Naquela mesma tarde, após o seu almoço solitário e sem sal mas com muita salada, a polícia entrou no seu quarto.

\- Anne Masterson? – disse um policial

Olívia levantou os olhos do jornal rapidamente. Ela nem havia ouvido a porta se abrir.

\- Sou o policial Carlson. Você pode conversar?

\- Sim.

\- Eu entendo que a senhorita está em um péssimo momento e sinto muito pela sua perda. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o ocorrido. – ele abriu seu caderno e pegou sua caneta. – James Dean estava em alta velocidade?

\- Não, senhor. Se tivesse eu teria brigado com ele.

\- Você se lembra do carro que bateu em você?

\- Não. Eu não o vi, eu estava ... – Olívia parou por um momento. O que ela estava fazendo? - ... bem... o James estava rindo com algo que eu falei mas eu não sei o que foi . – Os flashes vinham em sua memória: James rindo, praia, vento nos cabelos, rádio.

\- O que mais você se lembra?

Olívia contou dos planos para irem a uma festa de noite, à praia no dia seguinte e de falar do cabelo dele com spray.

\- Depois, eu fui jogada para a esquerda e depois eu segurei a mão dele, ouvi outra batida e depois acordei aqui não sei quantos dias depois.

Olívia queria perguntar sobre as pessoas envolvidas no acidente mas imaginou que se Donald estivesse ali, ele reprovaria. Oficial Carlson perguntou se ela se lembrava de algo anormal naquele dia ou se eles estavam sendo seguidos. Olívia fingiu espanto.

\- Perseguidos? Mas... então não foi acidente?

\- Só uma pergunta não oficial.

\- Ah... não... tudo estava normal. James não agiu estranho. Apenas Rolf estava atrás de nós no Porsche vermelho.

Quando o policial foi embora, Olívia foi tomar banho, desejando saber onde estavam suas roupas, se é que não ficaram perdidas na estrada, vai saber. Ao sair do banho, Donald estava sentado no sofá que havia no quarto. Ele levantou-se e mostrou-lhe um pacote.

\- Trouxe sua roupa. A roupa do acidente. – ele andou em sua direção – Estão limpas. Vista-se e vamos embora daqui.

Olívia entrou outra vez no banheiro e abriu o pacote: blusa, saia, calcinha e soutien e sua sapatilha estampada de flores. Ela adoraria um desodorante. Ao sair do banheiro, viu Donald de pé, impaciente.

\- Muito obrigada, eu não aguentava mais esta roupa do hospital.

\- Consegue andar?

\- Sim. O médico deu alta?

\- Ele disse que se for para ir pra casa e não viajar, você pode ir embora.

Olívia apoiou-se nos braços de Donald para andar. Não andava devagar mas não podia se esforçar demais. Na saída, ele pegou a receita médica e retirou todos os remédios com a indicação de horários e o dia que deveria voltar para retirar os pontos. Outubro chegou fazendo frio e ainda era tarde ensolarada. Ele abriu a porta do carro para que ela se sentasse e colocou o seu cinto de segurança. Durante o percurso ela leu os horários de remédios e a bula para saber suas contraindicações: O antibiótico dava enxaqueca e o anti-inflamatório dava sono.

\- Você vai ficar comigo lá em casa até se recuperar. – disse ele cortando o silêncio.- Transferi suas coisas do hotel para lá.

\- Você está sendo muito atencioso comigo. Não sei como agradecer.

\- Como foi o interrogatório ?

\- Perguntaram se eu notei algo anormal no dia do acidente ou se James falou sobre estar sendo perseguido. Eu disse que não, porque realmente isso não aconteceu mesmo. Depois perguntou do que eu me lembrava. Segui seu conselho.

\- Melhor assim.

\- Acho que eles estão desconfiando de algo já que o próprio agente bateu no carro dele.

\- Exato. Parece que esse agente já foi fichado antes por violência física a uma atriz há algum tempo.

\- Donald, e a família do James? Eles não têm dinheiro para pagar a ida do caixão até Indiana.

\- A Warner já tomou as frentes e já pagou as despesas. A Elizabeth Taylor teve um colapso nervoso quando soube do acidente e foi hospitalizada.

\- A cidade deve ter parado.

\- Parou mesmo. Os jovens estão fazendo peregrinação no local do acidente. Mas e você? Eu não perguntei como você está se sentindo.

\- Estou me recuperando. Os pesadelos desses últimos dias estão se apagando da minha cabeça.

\- O que você vai fazer depois que melhorar?

\- James ficou me perguntando a mesma coisa a semana toda. Ele queria saber se eu ia embora ou se eu procuraria emprego aqui outra vez.

\- E o que decidiu?

\- Acho que vou ficar, eu preciso pagar a conta do hospital. Acabei de ver aqui a dívida: Vinte mil dólares. Preciso de outro contrato na Warner, Donald e pagar parcelada esta dívida aqui.

Olívia poderia sumir, mas ela não gostava de dar calote em ninguém e não existem motivos para não pagar a conta. Ela estava decidida a voltar para Warner.

\- Você acha que consigo um contrato?

\- Acredito que facilmente. Você já é figura carimbada lá, fez um excelente trabalho, Jack Warner gosta de você, Stanley Donen sempre pergunta se tenho notícias suas. Você possui um fã-clube entre os grandes lá dentro.

Olívia riu envergonhada. Era verdade que Jack Warner,um dos cabeças da indústria Warner Bros gostava dela, mas não em termos sexuais. Eles simplesmente se gostavam e Olívia era grata pelo contrato que conseguira com ele. Ela se reservou a sempre estar disposta com a Warner Bros para qualquer trabalho que eles precisassem e claro que ela era livre para rejeitar se não puder cumprir. Também, pedia a Deus domínio próprio para os dias maus quando ela vier a ser chamada atenção por qualquer falha ou quando eles errarem com ela e acabar sendo lesada por algum motivo: Não queria dar piti de estrela. Diante das coisas horríveis que ouviu sobre o que se passava nos bastidores da MGM, Warner Bros era o céu.

Ao chegarem na casa de Donald, ela reconheceu O'Flynn, o cachorro de raça irlandesa que ela vira uma vez na internet quando ele estava com sua filha Donna no jardim. Era um cachorro grande mas para Olívia ele não era bonito: Muito pelo do tórax para cima e pelado até o traseiro. Eugene, o mordomo, apareceu na porta para recebê-los.

\- Boa tarde, Eugene. – disse Olívia. – Bom ver o senhor de novo.

\- Digo o mesmo, senhorita Weiss. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Espero que se recupere logo.

\- Obrigada.

Donald a ajudou a entrar na casa. Ela continuava a mesma coisa e não esperava mais do que isso afinal, ela achava que aquela casa era parecida com Netherfield Park, a casa alugada por Mr. Bingley em Orgulho e Preconceito: Suntuosa, perfeitamente adequada e, como diz Senhora Bennet, com uma sala linda e com uma bela vista para o jardim. Porém, somente é visitada de quando em quando. Mas para Olívia, Donald não era Bingley, era Mr. Tilney de Abadia de Northanger. Oh, céus, porque aquele relacionamento não podia dar certo?

Olívia subiu sem dificuldades as escadas até seu quarto.

\- Eu trouxe tudo o que estava lá. Perguntei a moça que trouxera tudo se ela tinha certeza de que não estava faltando nada. Ela me garantiu que pegara tudo, dentro do guarda roupa, no banheiro e nas cômodas.

\- Eu não sei como agradecer o que você vem fazendo por mim. – Olívia o olhou com ternura. – Você tem me protegido muito desde sempre.

Donald, aproximou-se e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou. Um beijo de intimidade e saudade.

\- Você vai me pagar melhorando e aceitando a oferta de voltar a dublar.

\- Aceito.

Ele a beijou de novo com um beijo francês. Eles estavam com saudades um do outro e se Olívia não estivesse naquelas condições ela não teria dúvidas de que fariam amor ali mesmo. Ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela, ele consultou o relógio.

\- Eu vou pedir para servir um jantar leve para você às 18:00 horas.

\- Mas, você vai jantar comigo?

\- Sim, vou ficar aqui esta noite. – ele a beijou outra vez. – Não se atrase.

Quando Donald saiu do quarto, Olívia imediatamente procurou pelo seu computador e celular dentro da mala e ficou aliviada por tê-los encontrado lá junto de seus carregadores, assim como seu diário. Ela desarrumou pouca coisa de sua mala e tomou um banho demorado para tirar o cheiro de hospital. Após o banho, guardou a roupa que estava usando e uso um outro vestido. Tomou o remédio para dor e escreveu no seu diário o que havia acontecido. Olívia estava se achando estranhamente calma, mesmo após o choque da notícia da morte de James Dean. Algo dizia que talvez, apenas talvez, James morrera jovem porque era o tempo de morrer porem, aquilo que seria um suicídio, se transformou em um assassinato bem sucedido onde morreram a vítima e o agressor. A interferência de Olívia trouxe à tona quem era Bosco Niemens e com isso a justiça.

Eram 17:00 horas e Olívia começara a sentir frio. Ela se esquecera que naquela região alta e escondida da Califórnia, fazia frio. Donald esqueceu de ligar o aquecedor, com certeza. Arrumou sua roupa de dormir, organizou em fileiras os remédios que tomaria e desceu para esperar o descer as escadas viu Donald no jardim de frente a casa fumando, com seu suéter azul e com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu não vou suportar machucar você e eu sei que vou machucar. Eu sei que não vou mudar mesmo se eu me casar com você."

Ela se lembrou das palavras dele anos atrás. Ele era um homem tão bom, porque não podia dar certo? Ela sabia que ele tinha vícios e isso era o que matava o relacionamento. Ele havia confessado depois de esconder por muito tempo seu vício em álcool, cigarro, clube de lutas, jogos e admitiu que ficava estranho e alterado quando bebia. Olívia teve medo de perguntar o que significava "ficar estranho e alterado".

Ela ficou no fim da escada, encostada no corrimão, falei observar? Eu quis dizer comendo com os olhos. Ela estava apaixonada por ele desde a primeira vez que o conhecera pessoalmente em 1952. Estava cegamente, tristemente e esperançosamente apaixonada e não tinha remédio se não sofrer, como antes. Ele havia sido sincero sobre não mudar seus maus hábitos e uma coisa que Olívia não iria tolerar era um marido abusivo, embriagado e que a deixava em casa sozinha, provavelmente atrás de algum amante já que só tinha marido no papel, enquanto jogava com um monte de macho em algum cassino ou gastava dinheiro em clube de lutas. Porque esse homem tinha que ser tão complicado? Pelo menos ele era sincero. Donald jogou o cigarro e virou-se para a porta e através dos vidros pegou-a na escada, observando-o. Ele entrou em casa e ela permanecera imó as mãos nos bolsos, ele andou em sua direção. Aproximando-se dela, colocou as mãos em seus quadris.

\- Você está melhor?

Ela inclinou-se na direção do rosto dele para beijá-lo.

\- Acabei de fumar. – disse ele

\- Eca.- ela disse, dando um selinho – Aquele cigarro com cheiro de xixi de gato.

Ele riu.

Ela desceu o ultimo degrau da escada para abraça-lo. Eles tinham a mesma altura e 3 anos de diferença na idade mas para quem os via, pareciam dois adolescentes. Ele já havia se apaixonado antes, quando conhecera na adolescência aquela que viria ser sua esposa, Gwen, mas amar ele só amou uma : Olívia. Ele se conhecia muito bem e sabia que ele não conseguiria se sobrepor aos seus problemas com os vícios que ele adquirira no exército e ao longo da vida de casado. Ele ficava violento e costumava xingar seus agentes por causa de stress e bebida e ele não suportaria fazer isso com ela. Havia algo em Olívia que o fazia ter uma grande estima por si mesmo, ele se sentia mais homem, talvez porque ela era bonita e não dava valor a ninguém exceto a ele e ele precisava dessa exclusividade, desta adoração. Que homem não gosta disso? Ele conseguia dominá-la nos mínimos detalhes o que lhe era secretamente excitante: na escolha da roupa, no emprego, o que comer. A última vez que disse a Gwen o que ela não deveria fazer ela voou um copo de Whisky na parede. Ele tinha uma leve desconfiança de que Olívia nunca estivera com homem algum antes e ele tinha fantasias masculinas a respeito disso e dos avanços que ele adoraria ter mas porque na época em questão era ainda casado, mesmo vivendo em uma casa separada de Gwen, ele evitou fazer um estrago maior

Ele se aproveitava da fraqueza dela de estar, e ele sabia muito bem que ela estava, apaixonada para abraça-la e sentir seu corpo, além de caminhar sua mão por onde ele achava conveniente. Quando muitas vezes o clima esquentava ele falava dos seus desejos por ela e as vezes com palavras sujas e não escondia sua excitação. Certa vez, em desespero, depois de pedir que se casasse com ela e ele mais uma vez justificar o porquê do "Não", ela se insinuara no que ele entendeu ser uma armadilha sexual onde, após consumado ele seria obrigado a ficar com ela para sempre. Só que ele tinha mais experiência do que ela em armadilhas sexuais e deixou que ela fizesse o que bem queria, se insinuasse o quanto quisesse e o provocasse o quanto achasse necessário mas no momento crítico em que ela o enlaçaria em sua armadilha infantil, ele a bloquearia. Era ela quem cairia na sua armadilha. Uma mulher implorando por sexo e criando armadilhas infantis para chamar atenção: ele estava no paraíso. Carinho sincero, amor e atenção ele só havia encontrado com ela. Tudo isso era o segredo só deles e de mais ninguém.

Após o jantar, eles ficaram deitados perto da lareira conversando sobre a volta dela e dos projetos dele. Ele queria colocar ela em um quadro de humor no novo programa dele. Ele estava pensando em fazer uma gag sobre Romeu e Julieta onde ele seria o apaixonado Romeu e ela uma Julieta desorientada que fazia piada e trocava Romeu por um guarda qualquer deixando ele enterrado vivo esperando por ela. Ela até achou a história engraçada mas estava com medo de ficar estereotipada como Lucille Ball: uma ruiva linda mas que ninguém via mais do que uma humorista. Mesmo quando ela apareceu como um mulherão, chicoteando outras mulheres no filme Ziegfield Follies, ela não passava de uma velha humorista. O programa Colgate Hour havia tido apenas 2 temporadas com a participação de Gwen e ele fechou contrato para o The O'Connor Show. Hoje, talvez ninguém ache graça, mas na época era o que fazia dinheiro cair do céu e muitos riam. Eram estes programas o point para apresentar novos atores, cantores ou trazer atrizes consagradas para um quadro de humor como a belíssima Heidi Lamar do filme Sansão e Dalila. Ela ficou famosa por causa do quadro com Donald onde ele era um vendedor de equipamentos de limpeza e ela uma princesa adormecida que precisava ser beijada para acordar. Ao ser beijada por ele, ela acordava feliz até se deparar com ele.

-Ah... é você o príncipe?

\- Sim, eu mesmo.

\- Aff... vou voltar a dormir.

Olívia chegou a assistir alguns episódio do antigo programa mas preferiu não comentar. Ela pensou sobre a gag de Romeu e Julieta apesar de não gostar de aparecer mas ninguém a conhecia mesmo, então apenas faria algumas gracinhas e ia embora.

\- Donald, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar logo. Eu não quero ficar de repouso por tanto tempo. Eu vou enlouquecer sem nada para fazer.

\- Você precisa primeiro se certificar que não vai mais precisar de remédios e nem vai mancar e depois a gente vai na Warner. Talvez eles te emprestem para a MGM também.

Olívia só pensava na conta absurda do hospital. Mas para não deixa-la de molho sem nada para fazer, Donald confiou a ela suas correspondências, as contas e até os arquivos judiciais de divórcio, onde ele tinha que dar a Gwen nada mais que 100 mil por mês. Quando ela organizava as contas por data de vencimento, ela os entregava a Eugene que se encarregava de mandar pagar. Olívia sentia em seu coração que ela jamais se casaria com Donald e que ele a amava de verdade mas queria protegê-la dele mesmo nos seus piores dia mas seria ela capaz de amar profundamente outro homem e manter o mesmo nível de confiança e intimidade que tinha com ele? Ela tinha que preparar o coração para quando ele anunciasse a chegada de uma noiva.

Na segunda semana na casa de Donald, ela já andava sem dor e as marcas roxas do torax e quadris já haviam desaparecido parcialmente. Na terceira semana, Donald havia marcado com ela uma ida à Warner para falar com Jack. No carro dele, ela pegara um dos jornais e viu que ainda falavam de James Dean.

_Porque James Dean nunca será esquecido._

_(...) curiosamente no enterro de Dean, que aconteceu em 8 de Outubro em Fairmount, Indiana, não contou com a presença de ninguém de Hollywood. Foram seus amigos da escola que levaram o esquife para ser enterrado._

Olívia não permitiu espaço para culpa pois ela estava em péssimas condições para viajar. Estava aliviada em saber que seu nome não havia sido identificado em nenhum jornal como uma das sobreviventes mas acredita que não vai demorar para que descubram. Donald deixou Olívia entrar na sala de Jack Warner sozinha e pediu para que ela esperasse por ele no carro quando terminassem. Quando voltou para o carro, Donald já estava lá lendo alguns papéis. Olívia havia conseguido um trabalho de dublagem em alguns filmes pequenos que eram cantados. Ela agora teria que arrumar uma casa para ficar e deixar Donald seguir seu caminho. Ele já tinha feito demais por ela.

\- Você já quer se livrar de mim ? – ele perguntou , divertindo-se.

\- Não! Você sabe que não é isso. Mas eu não posso mais me valer de sua bondade. Você já fez muito por mim, cuidou de mim nos mínimos detalhes desde o acidente até agora. E também, eu preciso deixar você seguir sua vida.

Ele ficou em silêncio após a última frase dela. Ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

Olívia tinha 1 semana para procurar uma casa para alugar e sair de vez da casa dele. Ele a ajudou e indicou uma galeria de casas para alugar com primeiro andar que são grudadas umas nas outras. Algumas eram casas e outras eram apartamentos mas o bairro era de família e não era longe do trabalho. Ela se lembrou do filme Bonequinha de Luxo, o bairro e as casas pareciam os mesmos só que lá era Califórnia, não Nova York. No Domingo, Olívia se mudou para a casa que Donald havia indicado e mais uma vez veio a despedida mas desta vez não haveria dor como antes.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez por todo bem que você me fez, Donald.

\- Sempre a seu dispor.

\- Vou tentar não sentir sua falta.

\- Vai tentar me esquecer ?

\- Não, sou vou fingir que não sinto sua falta. Mas eu realmente espero que você encontre alguém que te faça feliz, de verdade. Juro que não vou tentar mata-la se encontra-la na rua.

Ele riu.

\- É, vou acreditar que você não tem ciúmes.

\- Juro que não tenho.

Ela o abraçou e trocaram o que seria seu último beijo por toda a vida.

Capítulo 14

A casa já estava mobiliada quando decidira alugar. Ela tinha uma lareira pela qual Olívia se apaixonara. Ela pegou a televisão que havia na sala e a guardou em um quartinho construído abaixo da escada e colocou uma vitrola no lugar com plantas ao redor. Arrumou a sala ao redor da lareira e percebeu que haviam prateleiras vazias, sem livros e ela mesma não tinha nenhum.

Na cozinha, Donald havia feito a feira para ela com todos os mimos que ela tinha direito. Será que um dia encontraria um marido que entupisse a geladeira só pra ela? Ela sentia pesar porque eles não deram certo. Viu o Bouquet de Rosas Vermelhas que ele havia trazido para ela e um cartão. Ela deixou as flores na mesa e abriu a carta.

_Minha Querida Olívia._

_Você já está arrumando suas coisas para ir embora e eu estou escrevendo esta carta. Eu sou bom com piadas e quadros humorísticos mas não em cartas de amor, porém vou me esforçar. Eu quero que você siga em paz pois algo me diz que não ficaremos juntos de novo. Mas se você algum dia se sentir mal por ter sido desprezada por alguém, se sentir sozinha ou achar que a vida não está sendo justa, lembre-se que eu a amo e nunca amarei alguém de novo como amo você. Existe alguém que te considera uma musa inspiradora e este alguém sou eu. Talvez um dia o destino nos una, talvez ele nos separe totalmente para sempre mas eu sempre vou te amar._

_Espero que você tenha sucesso e encontre alguém que cuide de você melhor do que eu jamais poderei cuidar pois você merece o melhor desta terra. Você costumava dizer que era minha fã numero 1 mas sei que você sempre foi mais do que isso: foi meu único amor._

_Quando você se casar, queime esta carta mas não se esqueça de mim porque eu jamais te esquecerei._

_Donald O 'Connor_

Em Novembro, ela foi ao hospital retirar os pontos e negociar a dívida até descobrir que Donald havia pago tudo no dia que ele a retirou de lá. Ela enviou flores para a casa em quem eles costumam ficar com um cartão.

_Fui hoje ao hospital e descobri que você pagou a conta._

_Obrigada e Deus te abençoe._

_Olívia_

Ele retornou o cartão com mais Rosas Vermelhas.

_De nada._

Foi a última carta dos dois.

Olívia seguiu trabalhando. O Natal havia sido o mais solitário de todos e ela desejava voltar para casa dos seus pais mas ela sabia que teria outra vez dificuldade de adaptar-se a 2017 e decidiu ficar. Ela sabia que seria melhor se ficasse. Olívia só voltou no tempo mais uma vez para seu apartamento para pegar tudo o que estava faltando e mobiliou sua nova casa. Ela nunca mais voltou para 2017 e tão pouco se importava com o que ficava para trás. Quando sua agenda de 1950 havia acabado as folhas, ela comprou uma máquina de escrever e uma resma de papel. Ela iria datilografar suas descobertas e lançaria um livro que ela esperava ganhar crédito e ser usado contra Hollywood futuramente. Talvez vidas sejam salvas, como a de Chester.

Em novembro de 1956, Donald se casara de novo com Gloria Noble, uma atriz de 23 anos que já viera de um casamento anterior.

Em Dezembro de 1956, Olívia passou seu primeiro Natal com o homem que virá a ser o seu marido.


End file.
